ReWrite the Past
by Kurogems1208
Summary: After 7 years living in this lifeless and corrupted Gamindustri, we destroyed the world and the dimension, and left to go to the next dimension. However, what we didn't expect that we have run into another Gamindustri which is at the timeline we want it to be. In this new world, we will try to intervene and hope the future won't end up like our previous one. Rated T for now.
1. First change of everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Hyperdimension Neptunia or any spin-offs from it. They belong to their respective producers.**

 **This is my first attempt to write a story, also the first on this site. And English is not my native language, so expect a lot of mistakes in my story. Oh, and if you see a lot of missing information, then either my story is sloppy, or that is my fully intention. Your pick.**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading.**

* * *

'A dark sky, again. And I'm lying on the ground, again. How many times did I see this? Or rather, when was the last time I saw the bright, blue sky? This is the second dimension, **not counting the first one** , I have travelled to, and the sky is the first thing I found strange. Hoped that this world do not have much problems, or rather big problems, to deal with.'

 _High chance of that will happen, since_ _ **The Creator**_ _wants them to happen, so that he can write stories about that._

'Probably so, and because of our luck, or **my luck** , is extremely low for some reason.'

 _Are you sure about that? I mean your life in_ _ **second dimension**_ _is good, and you have a lot of good memories with_ _ **them**_ _, right?_

*Sigh* 'Of course but… Wait, first, you are not around until the last 7 years, how did you know about them?'

 _You forgot that_ _ **we are one and the same, even the Creator himself, right?**_ _Of course I knew about those moments._

'Try to forget about it to be exact. And second, why "on the ground in lying position" scenario again? This happened both time in previous dimensions already. Is this a running gag or something?'

 _I'm not sure about that. I'm only_ _ **the Observer,**_ _my role is like the Outsider from Dishonored: look through the world, give power and see how it goes. And probably communicate to you and the others if I want. I don't actively change the world around you, you know._

'…A point there. Haiz.'

 _Be glad that you escape_ _ **Gamindustri**_ _without a scratch; the explosion was an inch behind you._

'Yeah, but… Wait, where are **they?'**

I instantly stand up and look around. What I see now almost drain all my blood away. A lot of broken things, robots parts and stuffs alike, lay everywhere within my vision. That is not the problem, normally I would think that I am in a trash dump, and there is nothing to worry about. However in this very dump, stood a tower, with tons of screens and an eye on top of it. With this scenery, only one place I can imagine this place could be. **This is…**

"You're awake!"

Someone said, and I look at the direction of the voice to see two people, one boy and one girl, and they are running to me. Both of them are teenagers by the look, around 17 years old. The boy has light skin, brown hair that goes down to his shoulder, he wears an oversized blue coat, black shirt with black jeans and blue boots, makes him look like a traveler. The girl also has light skin, short white hair, she wears a white jacket with pink dress underneath and pink shoes. They look like normal teenagers, if not for their eyes. While boy's right eye is green and the girl's left is pink, their other eyes are not. The boy's left eye is black with a mark with multiple letters on it (imagine Naomi Nakashima's left eye in Corpse Party), and the girl's right eye is also black but with a power symbol in it.

And I know both of them.

"Schwarz, Weiss, are you alright?" I run to them, feeling happy and relief that both of them are safe and sound.

"Of course we are. We are no longer kids you know." The boy said, his face looks a bit betrayed. I think you guys can guess what his name is, considering that I just described him.

"I think that we should ask you that instead of you. You have been unconscious after the teleportation for a while." Weiss said, or more likely scowls at me.

"Heh, can't a person like me concern about you? I'm sad." I said, a little teasing in my voice.

Both of them then smile and hug me, and I hug them back. "Of course you can, **Father.** If you don't care about us, then who does?" Weiss said. Oh yes, I **am** their father, don't ask.

"Good. Oh, how long was I out and where have you been?" We then release the hug.

Schwarz: "For the first question, you have been there for about 10 minute. And for the second one, we went around to check where we are. And we found problems."

Upon hearing the word "problems", I feel the urge to facepalm myself, but decide not to.

"When I saw the tower, I already knew there is a problem. But what do you mean by 'problems'?"

Schwarz answers: "Well, if you saw the tower, then you know that we are in **Gamindustri Graveyard**. That is the first problem. The next one is the timeline, father." Weiss then gives me a newspaper, I decide to check its date and frown instantly. If the date is right, then… "Yes. If my theory is right, we have **A. returned to the past,** or **B. travelled to the alternative dimension which this timeline occurred** , both of them are not very pretty."

 _The only possible here is alternative dimension, Schwarz. You saw your father_ _ **destroyed Gamindustri and the dimension there**_ _, it is not possible to return to the place where it ceases to exists._

"So other dimension, huh The Observer? Seems like me and Weiss are gonna be travelers like Dad, right?"

 _Hey, it's your thought, ok? Besides, your father actually doesn't like the idea in the first place, The Creator just pulled him out of his normal life and sent him out there._

"And I complained at first, but I decided to not care about that anymore. Anyway, you said that 'The next one', you mean there are more problems?" I chimed in, have to cut the conversation short since we are not in the right place yet.

"About that…" Now is Weiss talking "We saw the Goddesses, and they are not in good condition."

 _Tentacles stuff, huh?_

"Yeah… Wait, don't put things that way! People might get the wrong idea!" said a now blushing Weiss. Me, The Observer and Schwarz chuckle a bit.

Weiss: "Anyway *cough* we tried to release them, however I feel movements at your place and a little farther; we decided to returned to you first."

"Good decision, both of you." I praise them. "We don't know the second movement is, and if you try to find what it is, you might trigger unexpected events."

S+W: "Thank you, Father." Weiss: "So what are we…."

Suddenly we heard a very LOUD noise at the far side, possibly an explosion sound.

"The Observer, you saw the date on the newspaper, right? Do you think that sound is…?"

 _Either_ _ **a bored Judge**_ _or_ _ **an excited Judge**_ _, both of that are not good._

Schwarz: "Come on, we need to reach to the Goddesses, or…" He tried to run to the sound's direction, but I stopped him.

"No need, son."

Schwarz: "What do you mean by…oh" He then sees that we are in different place, which he realizes that we are near the Goddesses' location.

 _Short teleportation. Convenient spell._

"Always useful in most situations. But now we have to hide and see the event going."

Weiss: "Why can't we save them now? Well, the other four, I mean. The last one…" She cannot finish the sentence and shivers because I sent her a very angry look. But then I drop it with a heavy sigh.  
"Weiss, you forgot the **Last Battle?** I thought I have cleaned her name already? Also, even if we want to save them now, we don't have the proper items to do it, and some events I don't want to change, okay."

Weiss: "But…" Schwarz decides to cut in.

"Weiss, I know you are still angry about that, but it's in the past, well OUR past now. This is the different past, and…" He then turns to me "Can we change this timeline?"

Weiss turns to Schwarz and almost shouts: "Schwarz, we can't just…"  
"That's my intention kids. For now, let's move to better position." I say to them and move, since our location is behind the Goddesses a few meters away and the view is not good.

Weiss sends a look of disapproval to me: "Father, you forget what you said before? You said that we can't change the event in the past since it could affect the future." She seems to be very upset now. Well, can't blame her because of what happened **7 years ago.**  
 _Girl, you are right. However, I and your father found a loophole here. This is the ALTERNATIVE dimension, meaning that the future is yet to exist. We can change any events that we knew before and turn it to our favor. Also I made a check to see if anything is different to our past. And I found something very interesting._

That gets our attention. "Oh, what have you found?"

 _You remember that the event of Re;birth 1 and 2 is not connected to each other, right? So_

Oh and by the way, his children and his wives (yes, wives) knew that he was from one of the original dimension, which views Gamindustri as what we know now, of course they don't believe but when The Observer told them all, they understood and just roll with it.

 _Creator, that's rude._

What? I need to write stories here, okay? Also the readers need to understand this, otherwise they may get confused.

 _Put that aside. Normally they do not connect to each other, however in this dimension they do. So the Deity of Sins_

"is Arfoire." I decide to finish his sentence.

 _Not you too._

"Sorry about that."

Schwarz didn't understand that, of course since we know the Deity of Sins' name is Arfoire: "What do you mean by that, Father?" What he is about to say next is interrupted by a crashing sound, followed by a laugh, a male one.

"Judge…"

 _I will change the view now. Do you mind?_

"Do it. At least the readers get to know what is going on and not get bored."

"Father, you are not gonna help? I thought…"  
"My child, do you know what 'dramatic introduction' is?"

* * *

 _IF's POV_

'Damn, that hurts.' I thought to myself, while trying to stand up. Apparently, this guy, who called himself CFW Judge, was tasked to guard the imprisoned Goddesses; and I hate to admit but this guy is way stronger than me and Compa combining our power. One direct hit from this guy could knock everyone out the fight instantly. Luckily I dodged the last hit; however the shockwave of the hit still reached me and caught me off balance.

"Weak! So pathetically weak! C'mon, make the fight more interesting to me! C'mon!" This guy shouts very loudly, and seems to have thirst for fighting too.

"I..IF, are you okay?" I flinched at the voice behind me. It belongs to Nepgear, who apparently just woke up thanks to the Sharicite we brought with us before we came here.

"Gear? Well, now I feel so stupid that you see me in this state." I answer, try to make joke about it but fail. I and Compa came here to save the Goddesses, however it seems like the Goddess will save us instead. "Be careful Gear. This bastard is stupidly strong for some reason."

Compa: "Let me help you! The Sharicite is working now, we need to buy some time for it to wake everyone up!"  
Nepgear: "I will help, too! I can't let you two fight alone!"

However, it is futile. Both I and Compa don't have the strength to fight, and Nepgear, because of being imprisoned for too long, loses her power and cannot deal any real damage to this guy.

Judge taunts: "Really? That's it? Not even a scratch on my skin? Where is your strength you possess, little Goddess!"

"Our attacks are not strong enough. Compa, how are the Goddesses?" I asked her, fear running through my body.

Compa: "I'm sorry, but nobody is waking up."

"It seems like the Sharicite is not pure enough. I'm very sorry." Histoire, I'm appreciated about your apology, but now it's not gonna help anything.

"Damn it! Is there anything we can do now?"

It looks like Nepgear is about to cry too, fears of losing is returning to her. "I'm going to lose, again? No, no, no…"

And to make it worse, the CFW is losing his patience. "Ah, this is taking too long! I will end all of you now!"

"No, if I use the Sharicite, then…" Nepgear is mumbling, however I can hear it. Nepgear, if you have a plan, even if involves the Sharicite being broken, do it now. We need to survive first to save the Goddesses, so…

"No need for that, Nepgear."

An unknown voice? Who could be at this forsaken place in this time? Then I heard a gunshot, which its target seems to be Judge's left eye.

"AHHH!" It hits, also an explosion occurs right away, damaging his left head. "Who dares to shoot me like that! Show yourself!" He tries to look around to find the culprit.

"Try to look further, you are finding at wrong place." All of us and Judge look to the direction of the voice, and on the top of the 10-meter pile which is about 50 meters behind us, stood 3 people. And the middle person, a boy, has a revolver in his right hand, smoke flying out of the barrel. The 3 then disappear, much to our surprise, and reappear right between us and the CFW.

"You bastard! You made me blind! I will make sure you pay for this!" And he's pissed. But honestly, what kind of revolver does that guy have to deal that kind of damage?

"He, try to pick a fight on 3 helpless little girls…" HEY! We are not that weak! Also you are not older than us, don't make assumption like that! "You either have a strange taste, or you are just a dumb. Next time try to find someone who can fight you properly." This guy is either very brave or very stupid, but considering that he can duel that kind of damage, he might know what he is doing. Also when I see the others with him, a girl and boy, I have a feeling that I knew them, no, I feel that we have a connection to each other.

"You think you are smart? Let's see if you can keep that attitude when I kill you!" Judge is in pure rage now. If we are dead, I will kill you myself stranger.

"Is that so?" He smirks, then turns to the other boy and girl. "Schwarz, Weiss, can you bring Compa, IF and Nepgear to safer place and do a quick check-up for me please?" Huh, this guy knows our names? Is he a stalker or something? Or maybe he heard our fight and the conversation; that makes more sense.

"Of course Dad/Yes Father." They answer to him. Oh sweet kids, listening to their father... Wait…

"F…Father?" I and Compa shouts, but the guy didn't flinch. How can this guy be the boy and the girl's father? From what we see right now, he is no older than any of us, or even if he is older, the difference of age is definitely small than 3 years.

"You should sit down. Weiss will heal you in no time." The boy, who apparently is Schwarz since he called his sister Weiss, tells us after we moved to another location. His voice holds a high level of authority in it. Well, we can't really complain anything here. Oh wait, yes, there is something we can say.

"Wait, how about your…father?" Man, that sounds strange. "Won't you help him?"  
"Don't worry. He may look like it, but he is strong, and he knows what he is doing." Weiss assures us. Her voice is sweet and calm, a bit more comfortable than her brother. And she continues when she sees our expressions "Oh, and yes, he is my father. Many people really confused about it before, but they got used to it."

I actually have no words for this. But from the expression they are having, I cannot do anything but to accept that. Now we have a relax time, and Weiss is healing us, I decide to do a quick look on the 'children'. Both of them wear clothes which mostly means for travel, are they travelers? Also, for some reasons I feel like the boy is copying my style: from the oversized coat to the boots, hell, even the main color too. 'Hope that is just coincidence.' I think to myself.

*Bang**Bang**Crash*"Stand still you rat". It seems the guy before and Judge have started the fight, and 'he is still using his gun?' Don't tell me he is a gunslinger? And he is fighting a guy with his axe in melee-range? Crazy this guy is.

Suddenly Compa asks the girl: "Weiss, are you a CPU?" That question completely caught me off guard. This girl is a CPU?

*Crash**Thunk*"AH! YOU BASTARD"

"Huh, why do you say that, miss?" Weiss asks my companion.

*Bang**Bang*"COME HERE YOU TRASHBAG SO I CAN HIT YOU!" Okay the sounds are too loud now. Can you both keep the voice down?

"Well, your right eye has the symbol of the CPU, so I thought you are one." When Compa says that, I take a look at her right eye, and true to Compa's words, Weiss's right eye is black and has a power symbol on it.

"But if you have it, then…" I look right at Schwarz's eyes; however what I see next makes me regret my decision. Unlike Weiss with her right eye, his left eye is also black, but it has a mark containing multiple syllables and words that we haven't seen before, and it looks cursed. I feel like that eye brings nothing but troubles and bad luck.

*Bang**Bang*

Nepgear is also surprised by this too, and asks Weiss instantly: "What the goodness? You are a CPU? What happened to Gamindustri during our absences? How are people doing now? Do they still remember us?" Apparently seeing another girl who is supposed to be a CPU makes her mood lighten up.

"Well…"

 _She is not a CPU, believe it or not. She got those eyes because her father has the same power like little Nepgear here._

We almost jump at the voice and we look around. However the only person who owns that voice is fighting Judge now and…

Wait… there is no sound signaling the fight is continuing. Is it over? The three of us, which means I, Compa and Nepgear, looks at the fight, and result makes up raise our eyebrows. The battlefield is full of holes, probably because of Judge's hit, since I don't see any melee weapons on our helper's hand. And for some reasons both of them look completely fine in the middle of holes! Are you actually helping us here, stranger?

Schwarz: "Well, looks like it is over."

"HOW IS THIS OVER? Judge is standing still, completely fine might I ask, and…"

Weiss interrupts me: "Look again, miss. He is standing still, yes, but he is not fine."

I look over the CFW again and, true to Weiss's words, there are a few sparkles bursting out of some points on his body, 2 on the hands, 2 on the shoulders, and 2 on the legs parts. Wait, a revolver only holds 6 shots, and I didn't see him reload his gun before his fight, then where does the last shot from?

"Wow" Nepgear, what did you see? "He shot Judge's thumbs, shoulders and legs and completely immobilized him. His accuracy is so good!"

Really? He immobilized that big hunk of a machine with only 7 shots? This guy is good.

"I'm not really that good. I'm just lucky." says the person who is RIGHT NEXT TO US. I almost swing my weapon to him but stop when I realize who he is.

"AH! Please sir, you shouldn't appear so suddenly like that!" Compa also jumped because of that.  
"Stop doing that. You might give us all heart attacks."

He replies with a chuckle: "Sorry, sorry. Bad habit of mine. Anyway, are you all okay now? Has my daughter healed all of you?"

Nepgear: "We're good now, thanks to you all. By the way, is Judge going to be a problem now?"

The stranger: "Well…"

"YOU BITCH! YOU DESTROYED MY FACE, AND NOW YOU MAKE ME IMMOBILIZED! I SWEAR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU WHEN I CAN MOVE AGAIN!"

He takes a look behind, and turns back to us: "Well, he is gonna be like that for a few hours, or any of his allies comes and saves him. For now, we have our time."

Three of us take a small breath, and feel relief that we are not in danger for now. But…

Nepgear: "Oh, sir. If you are here, can you help me saving my sister and her friends? They are trapped and…" Oh, yeah. He and his children came out of nowhere and help us; maybe we can ask for their help. Maybe they have the same reason for us to go to this place.  
"No." What? He is not here to save the Goddesses? Then why is he here?

"But…but…sir, why? You helped us there, right? Then why don't you…" Nepgear is on verge of crying again. Seriously, how an asshole…

 _You should tell them the reason. We don't want to hurt a maiden's heart, right?  
_ That voice, again? Okay where does that come from? That guy's lips are obviously not moving. Then who is talking? But whoever is it, it seems to calm Nepgear enough, but a small tear is already there.

After that voice ended, the stranger drops his smile away. So this guy can be serious, huh? "Okay, here's the thing. We don't actually have the proper items to deal with this problem. As you can see, the chains that are binding the Goddesses cannot break by brute force. It can only be removed by a strong Sharicite. But the Sharicite we are having doesn't have enough power, or as Histoire has said before, not pure enough. The only thing we, or more likely you three, can do right now is to return back to the city, take a good rest, and then try to increase the Share energy and put them into the Sharicite. It's the best thing to do now and…"

"Hold on mister." I have to stop him before I forget. "How did you hear our conversation with Histoire? You were at least 50 meters away, combined with the sounds Judge constantly made, you cannot hear that even if your excuse is to have very good ear."

"I can answer that"

"Okay Histoire, you can…" Wait…

Nepgear looks around, but finds no Histoire: "Wha…Histoire, are you near us? Why do you have to communicate through IF's N-Gear?" Yeah, if you are around, then why bother calling?

Histoire talks through the N-Gear: "I… did not say that. That was not me." What?

 _They are confused. Also you are keeping Histoire for too long_ _ **Kuro**_ _, you should let her out now._

I am losing my mental now, first the stranger's voice from nowhere, and then someone who has Histoire's voice spoke. What the hell is going on here?

Wait, that voice mentioned a "Kuro", is that…

He smiles sheepishly: "Oh, I completely forgot. My apologize, Histoire." If my hunch is right, this stranger's name is Kuro. Also, Histoire? Anyway, he moves his hands, making a gesture like he is opening a book. And then out of nowhere a thick book appears, and it's shining too, to the point all of us have to cover our eyes.

After the light died down, we slowly remove our hand, we are all slackjawed. Standing before us is a woman, she is about the same height as Neptune in her human form, if a little bit taller. She wears a purple dress, along with a purple jacket over her and she wears purple shoes. However what make us wide-eyed are the wings behind her, and how she looks like. She looks exactly like Histoire, except that she looks more mature, and she let her hair falling naturally.

The woman then introduces to us: "My name is **Histoire**." What "I'm **the Oracle of Gamindustri** " The "And we are from the future." Hell?

The man, Kuro, lets out a small laugh when he sees our face. "Well, I'm pretty sure you all have a lot of questions now, including you Histoire" He points to my N-Gear. Also, thanks for noticing that, Captain Obvious "But the Graveyard is not a best place for talking now. How about we return to the Planeptune's Basilicom and have some rest first before talking?" This guy knows the way around, but…

"I'm sorry mister, but we only have a small car and a motorbike. How are we going to return back in one trip?" Good question, Compa. With the number of people suddenly increases like this, we…

"Why do you think we have to return that way?" OK, sir, if you have better idea then…

What I think next is interrupted by what happened now. It seems like everyone is covered by series of 0 and 1, and I don't feel comfortable with it.

"What is…" then everything turns white around me.

* * *

 **So this is good, or bad? I don't expect much on review, though, this is just my enjoyment. However I appreciate it if you guys leave a good review, or review that could help the story to be better. See you next chapter.**


	2. Introduction, dark secrets in the night

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Hyperdimension Neptunia, its spin offs or any existed stories (like Dishonored at the first chapter). They are owned by their respective producers.**

 **So this is the next chapter. If you see many plot holes before, then prepare to see more of them :D. Also, I don't plan to write literally every story. When you read this chapter, you will see another potential story line that I WILL NOT WRITE. And I won't change this story's category from regular story to crossover story since the potential story line doesn't affect much.**

 **So enjoy reading the next chapter!**

* * *

 _This is The Observer, can anyone hear me?_

This is The Creator, I hear you loud and clear my friend.

"I can hear both of you, let's get things started!"

'My mind is all cleared, let's go.'

* * *

Kuro's POV

So the sky is clear when we are in the city area. Neat. But it looks like it is about to reach sundown.

"Well, we have arrived. What should we do next?"

I got no answer from the girls. Did I forget something? I did the teleportation properly, right?

 _Look behind you._

I turn around and see Schwarz, Weiss, and Histoire. They don't have any signs of "losing their minds" right? I mean they have done it with me all the time. Then I turn to their left, and I have to hold my laugh back when I saw IF, Compa and Nepgear's face. Right now we are in front of the Basilicom, and I did teleport Compa's car and IF's bike to the parking lot here. Well, it must be the very first time of them being teleported like that. I mean, yeah, they have advance technology compared to **Earth** , however their tech still has a small connection to our world, and our world doesn't have it **yet** , so yeah. Anyway, as fun as it looks, I have to snap them out of shock states first.

"Girls, I know that is your first time, but you should push that fantasy dream about that moment aside, and let's go in, okay?" Tone of teasing implies here.

 _You have to say that, don't you? And in public too?_

'Yep, and you are me. Don't tell me you didn't find it fun.'

 _*Snicker* Hey, I never disagreed right?_

That seems to be effective, because the three of them snap their head directly to me, their faces are red of embarrassments. IF basically shouts at me: "Do you have to say something like that right here?"

"Hey, at least you are awake. We should go back inside now. Your Histoire is waiting."

* * *

IF's POV

I swear this guy just messes with us anytime he can. My respect for him drops every second now, even after that serious talk. Forget about it for now, at least Compa and Nepgear are safe now.

*Sigh*"Okay, stop messing around. Let's go inside, all of you. It includes your children, your Histoire, and… is Kuro your name?"

 _You heard me saying that a moment before, right? Why the doubt?_

It seems Nepgear and Compa can hear that voice too, that's good that I'm not crazy. As we are walking to the meeting room (and after we greeted the Basilicom's Guards, who respectively returned the gesture) Nepgear decides to speak first.

Nepgear: "What was that voice and where was that from Kuro? It sounded like you but you were not talking."

Compa: "That's my question too. Are you some kind of ventriloquist?" Oh, that might make sense.

"Sorry to disappoint you girls but I'm not. You might ask my kids and Histoire to find answers, but I have to warn you that they have a bit of my personality." Oh my Goddess, don't tell me the serious-looking Schwarz and the sweet Weiss can do the teasing too? I hope Histoire is not the same case though, otherwise we have to be careful everytime we meet them.

 _If you think the kids might act like that to you girls, then don't worry. They have learned proper manner from Histoire, and besides, he is trying to lighten up the mood, so no need to be worry much._

"That sounds like a poor excuse, but I might accept it from now." If they were taught by Histoire then things might be ok. But if that's the case, then… "Histoire, are you this guy's wife?"

I think I spoke a little loud, since I feel the gazes of nearly everyone around us. Compa and Nepgear have a look of curious in their eyes now, and a little pink dust on the face, and Mature Histoire's face is red. Let's see how you are going to answer that, Kuro.

"In a way, yes." That got everyone's attention toward him. He said it with a straight face! Histoire's face is even redder now, Compa and Nepgear have a shock looking on the face, and everyone is whispering to each other. Seriously, do you have any shame?

I look to his children, and to my surprise, none of them react to that statement, although Schwarz has a tinkle of excitement in his eye, well 'normal eye'. And for some reasons I feel a familiar feeling in that eye.

Your dad just made a scandalous statement and you didn't even move an inch for that, what did he teach you two?

"K...Kuro, do you have to directly say things like that!?" M-Histoire is stumbling in her words now.

"Is there something wrong? I basically slept with you before" Do you HAVE to say that in public? "Also you raised my children for the last 7 years, and they also saw you as a mother, and I am their father, so saying you are my wife is not wrong right?" Look at his face! He is straight up laughing without hiding it! Who would marry a bastard like him?

Oh you have no idea girl. When you know how his past was, and who his wives are, you are gonna regret to think like that.

This is going to be a massive gossip in the future; there should be a way to stop that. However, his laugh is suddenly stopped and he looks to all of us, his face returned to normal: "As happy as I want to have Histoire as my wife, no, she is not. She is just a dear friend of mine who helps me when I was in bad situations, that's all."

The sound around us gets smaller after that statement, and then people just return to what they were doing. That's a good thing; we don't want any stupid scandalous news around Planeptune, let alone the whole Gamindustri.

Weiss giggles: "You really like doing that, do you?"

Kuro: "Yep!" That smile again!

* * *

Kuro's POV

Screwing around with girls and making them embarrassed feels good, hehe.

"Well, I think we reach our destination now. Should we come in?" After the elevator trip (Ok, who decided this? An elevator right outside of the tower, and full of glass? Yeah, it is a good view to the city, but with the case of **height frightening** like me, it's not enjoyable.), we walk to a massive door that, if the structure is the same with **our old Basilicom** , leads to the meeting room.

Compa: "Yes, this is the place. Histoire should be inside here, we shouldn't let her wait more."

Nepgear: "…" She is lost in her thought now, and I know why.

"Schwarz, Weiss, Histoire, go inside with IF and Compa. I will have a talk with Nepgear first."

They send me question looks, and I give a small signal gesturing to Nepgear's direction. They seem to understand that.

Histoire: "If you want it. Compa, IF, let us go inside."

They are reluctant, I can't blame them. An unknown guy, who seems to know them all, try to talk with one of their friends alone, most of the cases are not good. But they follow Histoire to go inside, look of suspicious in IF's eyes and concern in Compa's.

After all of them have gone inside, I turn my view to Nepgear. Time for seriousness.

"Afraid of meeting Histoire?"

Nepgear snaps out of her dazing look, and look at me with fear in her eyes.

"Kuro, I…"

"There is no need to hide from me. At least, for now."

She seems hesitant, but then she speaks:  
"I'm scared Kuro. I, my sister, her friends had been there for 3 years, locked up. We have failed our mission to protect our nation. I feel that Histoire is so disappointed in us now. If we could beat that woman back then, then…"

"Stop." I command her. She stops; I move my hand to her chin gently and move her head so our eyes can meet. Oh and she is 154 cm, I am 167 cm. "You couldn't do anything back then. Your enemies have gained a lot of power without you all noticing, and made your citizens losing their faith in you. You charged in, you failed, that was the result. However, all of you are still alive, that's what matter. We were able to take you back, that's one step completed for us to fight against the ASIC. Now we learnt our mistakes, and now we will make our next steps to regain our control, and save people from the darkness that's spreading across Gamindustri. Together, my group, your friends, and you, we will save Gamindustri."

"But… but we failed. We are Goddesses, and we failed. How is it going to be different?" She is crying a bit now. Man, I hate it when I see any girls crying before me. I decide to hug her, which surprised her a bit, but then accepts it.

"Nepgear, you and the others are Goddesses, that is true. However, without the power of CPU, you are just normal human girls. And **all human makes mistakes.** You cannot be right all of the time, and even when people are looking forward to you all, they never expect you to overdo anything. Also, your past and your present are different, because we are here. My children, mature Histoire, and me. With many people around the world who stills have faith in you. People who stills believe that you and the Goddesses will protect them all. You are not going to let them disappointed, do you?"

My little speech seems lightens her mood up. We stand like it for a few moments before releasing each other. When I look into her eyes again, her fear is still there, but it is faint. Replacing it … is hope.

"You… You're right. We are still here. ASIC haven't defeated us yet. We will defeat them and take back our Gamindustri."

I smile, her confidence is rising now. There is nothing more to say to cheer her now.

"Well, I hope you understand. Now, let's go inside and meet mini Histoire, shall we?"

"Yes."

* * *

Schwarz's POV

 _What's on your mind?_

'Nothing concerns you.'

 _It's about_ _ **her**_ _, right? You still_ _ **hate her**_ _?_

'You know what happened 7 years ago'

 _You can't make an excuse like that._

'I know. I don't want to, but a part of mine want to end her once and for all.'

 _But "she" in your past was not the same with this "she". Also your father's wish is to break that feeling between you two and her, right?_

'Right, but…'

 _You need to forget it. Let her have a second chance._

'It's not that easy.'

 _Of course. I never said it was easy._

"Schwarz…" I look to my sister, well, **half-sister,** and feel her hand holding mine, as we are walking behind Histoire. "Are you okay? You are having that scary look."

"I'm fine, Weiss. Just thinking for myself, that's all."

She has a look of doubt on her, but then quickly dismisses it. But then she asks me: "You were thinking about our hatred towards her, right? And The Observer talked to you?"

I sigh. I forgot that she can read people fairly easily. "Yes. But…"

"I am the same with you." No surprise here. "But our father wanted us to give her a chance, or rather, wanted us to rethink about her during our new journey. Do you think father made a good call?"

I honestly have no idea. Even with my father and The Observer's claims, I cannot think that **she** was a good person. But…

"Father, The Observer and The Creator, they are the same. They know more than us, and they always want the best ending for all of us. Even if their decisions are… questionable, they have a good reason behind it. So, I'm going to believe him for now."

"I hope it is true."

* * *

Mini-Histoire's POV

I don't know what surprises me more, the fact that Compa and IF returned with Nepgear with some people who can be our potential allies, or the fact that one of them looks exactly like me. Well, I will ask them later, for now, introduction.

"Welcome back, Compa, IF. And welcome you all to Planeptune's Basilicom. My name is Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune, also the history recorder of Gamindustri. Nice to meet you." I greet all of them.

The me-look-alike politely: "Thank you for your warm welcome, Histoire. Since you have introduced yourself, we should do the same in order. My name is Histoire" Our names are the same? So it is true? "And behind me are Schwarz and Weiss, the boy and the girl in order. And if you heard me through the N-Gear, you know that we are from the alternative dimension."

Well, I had heard it through the N-Gear, but I couldn't believe it. I hope Compa and IF can give me some explanation for this.

 _Or I will. No need to rush like that._

I blink, then look at the newly group. None of them talked, and IF and Compa do not own that voice, then who?

"That would be The Observer, Histoire. There is no need to be shocked." My mature self says, not one bit scared. It seems they know who this mystery person is. "Oh, and did you think something about us?" They can read our mind? That would be troublesome.

"Well…"

"And we cannot read your thought, mind you. Only The Observer and Kuro can do it. But they won't speak it out loud unless they got permission. And I am you. I would react like you if I am in your position. You don't need to say it out loud, though"

That's good. I don't like my thought being voiced out. But it's kind of creepy when there are 2 persons that can look into people's minds.

"Oh and you talked about a 'Kuro'. Who is he?" I only see three new ones, also where is Nepgear?

Our conversation is cut short when the door opens, revealing Nepgear and a boy I haven't seen before. He looks like he is around Schwarz and Weiss' age, but his movements give the gesture of a middle-age. He wears what it seems to be a lab coat, combined with a white shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and wears glasses. With a quick look, you can tell that he is a scientist of sort.

'So he is Kuro, if my assumption is right. But how could he be Schwarz and Weiss' father? Then again, we have a mature-me here, so I can't say anything.'

Suddenly IF runs between Nepgear and Kuro, with her weapon pointing at him. What is going on?

"What did you do to her, mister? Why is she crying?" What? I look at Nepgear, and see little tears in her eyes.

"Wait, IF! He did nothing wrong. I just cried on my own. He only helped me clear my doubt away!" Nepgear says, trying to defuse the situation. IF doesn't look back, since her focus now is the boy.

"Is she right? You did nothing to her?"

"You heard what she said. Anything I say now will only fall to deaf ears."

The tension between reaches into very high level now. And then Weiss walks to them and pulls IF out of her father.

"IF, calm down. If what Nepgear said was true, then there is nothing to worry about."

IF doubted that, for sure, but then she backs off, retracts her weapon and return to where Compa is. At least the situation is defused. Anyway…

"Nepgear, welcome back to Planeptune."

"Thank you Histoire. Nice to see you again."

"I am sorry that we couldn't rescue you sooner. And I am sorry for sending you 5 to the battlefield like that."

"It's not your fault, Histoire. Even if you send more people to the fight, we would still lose. ASIC had made a few steps before us. However, with our power combined, we will defeat them no matter what."

Either he put some kind of magic on Nepgear, or this Kuro guy is good at rising people's hope, which I hope it is the latter. But what matter now is that she is safe, and she has a clear purpose now.

"Okay. I hope you are ready. So, mister Kuro, I … where are you?" Upon hearing my question, everyone looks at where Kuro was supposed to be, but he is not there.

"He disappeared? At this time?" IF doesn't sound surprised at all, however disappointment clearly is there.

Schwarz decides to talk to… no one? , pinching his nose bridge: "Really father? You have to change into **her** in this serious situation?"

Compa then asks him: "Oh? Your father can transform? I thought his power is related to teleportation?"

"Teleportation is only a fragment of his power. He just likes to use it, along with transformation and **mimicking power.** And if you want to find him, he is on Weiss' head." Everyone then looks at that direction, and sweatdrop at what we see (anime style). Sitting on her head right now is a doll, wearing what it seems to be a blue maid outfit, she has long golden hair and a big red bow on her head. (Shanghai from Touhou Project). And it looks like she is asleep.

"Wait, you are telling me, that adorable little doll is Kuro?" IF decides to voice the question everyone is having in their minds now.

Weiss then lifts her hand over her head and bring Kuro? down, and hugs it without a care: "Yeah, is there a problem?"

Oh, it might be a problem to the fans though, since you have B-Cups. Be jealous, boys.

IF: "Of course there is. Why did he do that? And don't you feel disturbed when you know that doll is your father?"

"Of course not. We are used to it." Schwarz answers. "Luckily that he didn't transform into **a woman** , otherwise it will make you feel more awkward." How often did he do that, that his children are used to it?

"But why is he doing it now?"

 _Bored, that's why. Also, you should give them a little of your history, mature Histoire._

My other self: "Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks for remind me."

 _Anytime my friend._

I hope I will get used to this soon, otherwise I will lose my mind.

* * *

One hour later, Mature Histoire's POV

Mini-me: "So you are from the alternative dimension, and a future timeline of this one?"

"Yes. When our old world is over, we decide to destroy it along with the dimension in order to avoid the darkness spreading to the others."

IF: "It sounds unbelievable, but with you standing right before us now, we have no choice but to agree that it is true."

Compa: "Well, if IF said that, then I will believe it too."

"Thank you for your understanding."

Mini-me: "But the teleportation, is it random? Your desire is to live in a new dimension where you can live without experiencing those 'darkness' right? And yet you all teleported to this timeline where everything starts, according to you."

"Random is not an accurate assumption, however the fact is that the one who pick the location is the Creator, and he doesn't review much about where he is going to transport us until we reach the destination. So to him, it's specific, but to us, it is random."

That is the most accurate description I can say to them. The 'random' to this situation depends entirely on The Creator's mood, and I think he only did it for us once, when we went to this world. Most of the time, the one who traveled is Kuro only, and if we wanted to teleport to somewhere, he was the one doing it, not him.

Histy, I will call her like that from now on, ok? It's cuter. then says: "So the Deity of Sins managed to kill all of the Goddesses and made the world fall into darkness. But how can you survive for 7 years?"

"Well, this 'little family' suddenly arrived to my world, and helped people around. And in the last year, they managed to kill the Deity, but the cost of everyone's lives."

Compa seems frightened about it: "What? They sacrificed everyone just to kill one person?" All of them seem to be scared now.

I sigh: "I'm sorry. I should have said it in different way. No, they didn't kill anyone, but people were killed by monsters controlled by Arfoire before she was killed." They are relaxed after that, that's good.

Histy: "And about Kuro, who is he? The girls mentioned about his family, they like the kids, however I feel like they don't like him much."

I let out a small giggle. In our past, Kuro always went around and tried to "lighten up people's mood". To the boys, he did it pretty well. But with the girls, they liked his personality but not his actions much. To the point that before they were married, one of his wives chased him around with her weapon, while the other tried to stop her.

"Yeah, that's Kuro for you. Try to make everyone happy, but ended up rubbing their wrong side."

Both of us smile, but mine is a genuine one and Histy's is a bit nervous, Nepgear's is the same with Histy, IF is fuming, and Compa is patting IF's head to calm her down.

Nepgear then asks me: "We should have asked you earlier, but is Weiss a CPU? None of the people who's not a CPU we have met before never has eyes like her. Also with Schwarz too."

"With Weiss, I'm not sure. They don't know either. But with Schwarz, that's because his father is the same."

I earn looks of confusion from them: "Is he? Last time I saw both of his eyes were normal. There is no sign or anything in his eyes." IF asks me. Cannot blame them, because:

"Because my father is constantly using his **Delusion Spell** , that's why you saw him like that." Thank you Weiss.

Compa says, in surprise: "Wait, so who we saw earlier was not him?"

Schwarz answers: "No, it was him, **if his past was not occurred.** " His voice at the last part sounds a little dark.

Nepgear, instead of fear, has a look of curiosity: "Oh? He told you about his past? Can you tell us?"

Really, Nepgear? Why don't you ask the person himself?

Schwarz says, now in normal tone: "You should ask him yourself" Thank you "But don't expect he will tell you right away. His past is a little bad."

 _Sorry to cut short here, but shouldn't you have something for dinner now? Kuro might not need them anymore but it's necessary for all of you._

I blink, then check the clock in the room. It's 7 pm. Oh.

Histy seems notice it too: "Oh, I'm sorry. Time runs so fast. We should go to the dining hall now. You are coming?" She is asking us, and 'you are still sleeping Kuro? Or **are you pretending?** "

Weiss answers in her sweet voice: "Yes, we'd love to."

* * *

Time skip. Midnight, CPU's room, Nepgear's POV

"Thirsty…" I wake up in my bed, feel a little dried in my throat.

"Probably something I ate this evening." I decide to get out of bed, and walk to our private dining room.

I won't describe the room, it's in The Animation.

As I am pouring milk into a glass, I suddenly hear a conversation at the balcony. I tip top to near there and listen. It seems like 3 people are talking to each other, not so loudly but still able for me to hear them clearly. I decide to hide behind the curtains, so that they can't see me.

First voice, a male one, seems to be Kuro: "You told them the story right, Histoire?"

Mature Histoire: "Yes, the story **that is half-truth and what you want them to hear.** Why do you want me to tell them that? Why not the whole truth?"

The third voice belongs to a woman I never heard before. This voice sounds a little bit hollow: "How long are you going to keep the secrets to **them**? We know that one of these days you will have to tell them, why not now?"

Kuro's voice now doesn't hold any of humor in it. His voice seems to be deep, too deep compared to before: "I know. But what can I say? That ' **what you saw in the last 7 years is not what you thought it was'?** Also we don't want to make everyone here feel uncomfortable if they know the whole thing, right?"

It seems he was listening to our conversation in the meeting room. Wait, what did they mean by 'the whole thing'? Are they hiding something?

Histoire: "I know you want the best thing for everyone, but you need to think for yourself too. You are holding the **suffering** for your own, you only share it with me once. Please, we are your friends, and I am suggesting you to tell them."

?: "Even **my children** are worried about you. They may be still kids, but after **what happened between you and them** , they know more about suffering than you. Also keep in mind, even when you **stopped being older and sharpen your mind many years ago,** you still have the personality of your 20-year-old, and **I am a teacher** , I have experienced that age. You can tell us anything, no need to be afraid."

A little silence. Then: "Thank you. But, it's not the time. The future is unpredictable, one wrong move and we will make **another dead world**. **My secrets** will be **the last resort** if everything goes south. I'm appreciated of your concerns though."

Histoire and ?: "You are welcome."

Kuro: "Speaking about your children. How are they doing now?"

?: "Pretty well so far. They have escaped their **vengeance form** , and try to **help everyone who is trapped there by accidents.** And they have **them** as friends now, and they are teaching the children about the current world."

Kuro: "That's good. Also, Nepgear, please come out."

What the goodness? He knew I was here the whole time?

 _I am The Observer not just in the title, you know._

I jumped a bit. Him again. But since I was discovered, I decide to come out.

Kuro smiles at me, however it is restrained: "How much have you heard Nepgear? And don't try to lie. Both us and The Observer can just read your mind and find the answer."

I feel a little feared now. The Kuro I am seeing now is nothing like the Kuro we just met. And after that conversation…and the tension he is giving me now…

"Well…About when you talked about what Histoire told us in the meeting…"

Kuro's smile is still there, but the tension is gone, which I feel better. But it returned, even ten-fold, it almost makes me stumble back, and his eyes look like they are seeing right in my soul: "I see, from the beginning huh?"

I feel scared now. I heard their conversation, they know that I know their secrets. What can I do? I'm trapped.

"Kuro…are…you…going to…?"

Kuro is still looking at me, with that terrifying eyes. I fall down to the ground, trying to crawl away, but my back touched the sofa in the room. Which means I am at dead end.

"Going to what, little Nepgear?" Kuro asks me, confused in his voice, but I don't care now. I feel like I am meeting Death itself!

"Are…you…going to… **kill me?"**

Silence. And then…

He closes his eyes. He seems to be thinking. Then, when the tension slowly drops down, he opens his eyes. I no longer feel the negativity in those eyes, but a feel of apology. But before either of us speak, Histoire decides to speak first: "Nepgear, we are not going to kill you. Yes, you heard our conversation, and we were surprised; however, you were just here by accident, that was not your fault. But I have to warn you to be careful next time. Many people do not have good personalities like us, and they will do anything to **shut you up**."

What Histoire said did calm me down a bit, but…

"Like what she said, I won't harm you. But I have to ask you to keep our conversation in secret. The details being spoken here can change the future drastically, and even lead us to the timeline we never want to see **again.** " His voice sounds tired, like an old man. The aura of Death seems to have vanished too.

When I feel the danger is gone, I stand up and bow to them: "My apologize, I have no intention to eavesdrop, I was just having some milk, then I heard you three…" I stop there, not because they signal me to, but because what I have said. There are 3 people talking to each other, I know Kuro and Histoire already, but who is the last one?

 _Check their right, you will see._

I do so, and pale. Who I am seeing right now is literally a ghost! She is floating in the air, and blue light glowing around her too! But aside from that, she looks completely like a normal human. She has black short hair, black eyes but no pupils! She wears a white shirt with a black skirt and black heels. She is white, but probably because she is a ghost!

The ghost saw me trembling, as she tries to help me calm down now: "Oh sorry, Nepgear. We haven't met before right? My name is **Yoshie Shinozaki,** nice to meet you. I'm sorry if my appearance scares you." Which is not helping a bit!

Kuro decides to stand between us, probably try to block my view to her: "Sorry. I didn't know you have fears for ghosts."

"Eh…eh…not real..ly, I…was…just…surprised…that's…it…" My voice is cracking now, oh my goodness!

"Well, it's good that you two have met each other. But I have to ask you to return, Yoshie. She is not reacting to you well."

"Very well." She then turns into a small blue fireball, and then goes inside Kuro! What is going on?

"Welp, that's that. You should return to your room and get some sleep now. We will talk tomorrow." Kuro then walks inside the room along with Histoire, and signals me to follow, but…

They seem to notice that I'm not moving, they return only to see my whole body shaking violently.

"Oh, can you walk?" Histoire asks me with concern.

"Ap…pare…ntly…not…"

"Well, we can't let you in this state alone now, can we?" Kuro then lifts me up, much to my surprise and embarrassment, and carries me bridal style inside.

"Kkkkuro…what are you doing?"

"I can't leave you there, right? I'm carrying you to your bedroom." Are you even recognizing what you are doing?

"Of course I understand! But why this position!?"

 _Then what is your suggestion? Bringing you on his shoulder? We don't want to be looked like kidnappers, you know._

"But…but…"

"Too late. We're in your room now." And true to his words, we are in the CPU's room. Well, no one saw us, that's good. Wait…

"You can teleport, right? You could just touch my shoulder and do the spell right."

"Yep." _Yep._ Both of you…

"We should put her on bed and return to our room now. If someone suddenly walks in, we will have troubles." Thanks for breaking the atmosphere, Histoire!

"Okay... Can't argue with that." He then puts me gently on the bed, and then about to go out…

"Wait" What are you doing Nepgear? Why do you stop him? "Can you help me?"

He returns to me, curiosity in his face: "Yes?"

"Can you lull me to sleep or something? After the… previous event, I cannot stop thinking about it."

Three seconds later, he faces Histoire, signals her to leave. After Histoire has left, he walks to my bed, sits next to me. Then his right hand glowed a moment before it dies down, revealing a flute.

"This is the song I like a lot" Is he going to play a song? "And I have designed the song so that **only Gamindustrians can automatically hear it, unless they allow the others who is not from Gamindustri.** And also the song can **heal almost any types of wounds, even the fatal ones, not the instant-death ones though.** And it's very harmonious. You will like it."

He then plays the song. True to his words, the song is very nice, I like it a lot. Then my eyelids start to close by their own, and I was in my dreamland, the song is still there.

And then, nothing.

* * *

 **Another chapter done! This one got me a little trouble because of time management (in the story, not in real life).**

 **Now, I should answer the reviews (even though there is only one at my last check), shouldn't I?**

 **To** **Dark 7 Thunder: Thank you for your compliment. About Kuro and Kaiba, I don't know how they got related. If I remember right, Kaiba is serious 90% of time, and Kuro is not. But at Weiss' case, yes, you have the right mind. And I'm planning to screw with The Heiress Weiss Schnee in the future. Just wait and see :D.**

 **That's it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and see you next time!**


	3. The Mascot, love, a wild Red appeared

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Hyperdimension Neptunia, its spin-offs, and anything that has existed before. They belong to their respective producers.**

 **So this chapter causes me a lot of trouble. You will see why when you read it.**

 **Anyway, I have nothing else to say, so enjoy reading!**

* * *

Next morning, Nepgear's POV

"That night was scared, but the song helped me a lot." Seriously, that night made me feel like I was in the Graveyard 3 years ago. Sigh, I never though a person like him, who has a personality like my sister, can release such kind of dark aura. But then again, the Goddesses' personalities change when they change from human forms to their HDD forms, so that is not very strange. As I wake up and look to my window, I noticed that it was opened. I remember I have closed it last night, who could…? Maybe Kuro did it last night, before he left the room.

When I touch my hair, I feel something on my head, and it covers both my ears. I bring it down, and it is a pink noise-cancelling headphone with a pair of cat ears on the top. "No wonder I stopped hearing things last night. A gift from him? Why?" Then I notice a letter at the end of the bed. I pick up and read it:

"Sorry for the last night. I know that you had no intention to eavesdrop us. But it was my fault when I scared you near dead like that. As an apologize, I give you the headphone. It's your favorite color right? And you look very cute in it too. Sincerely, Kuro."

I feel my face being hotter now, geez, you don't have to do that. 'I should thank him later'. I went to the bathroom to do some morning clean-up, and then go out of the room. In the hall I see a maid, who is working here daily. I greet her: "Hi." She recognizes me and bows immediately: "Hello Miss Nepgear. Good morning."

"There is no need for formality Miss. Just call me Nepgear."

"Sorry, but it is inappropriate if I call you that. Please understand."

"It's okay. I understand. Oh, what time is it now miss?"

"It's about 8 in the morning, Miss Nepgear."

"Thank you. And did you see a boy about my age around here?"

"Does he wear a lab coat and a pair of glasses?"

"Yes, that's him. You saw him?"

She gives me a look of disbelief. What happened? "Miss Nepgear, you didn't know what was going on in your bedroom this morning?"

"Uh, I don't think so. I had a noise-cancelling headphone on me, so…did something happen while I was out?"

"Oh, that's why. Well, this is the story…"

* * *

The Dining hall, Kuro's POV

This morning is like any normal morning you can expect in the Basilicom. Everyone walking around, some ordering their breakfast, the others talking to each about anything they can think of. However, today they have a specific topic to talk about: me.

Or more likely, my current state and what happened to me this morning. If you remember the 'bondage' Neptune received from Compa in Re;birth 1, then you know how I look like right now, but more 'mummified'. Right now I'm drinking my orange juice with a straw, my left is Weiss who is patting me to make me feel ease, and my right is an amusing and disappointing look Schwarz. In front of me is IF, staring right at me like a predator, her face red from anger and embarrassment, Compa who is patting her too, and a little nervous Nepgear. Both Histoire already finished their breakfast seconds ago, and they are walking to the meeting room to plan the next moves now. Busy bees.

So, if you know about the infamous "To love-ru", then you understand what happened to me. If not, I will give you one particular scene, which happens in almost every opening of the episodes. You see, the main character is living with 3 princesses, who are from the other planet (Coincident number? I don't think so). One of them always crawl to his bedroom, and ends up in awkward positions in the next morning. And in every typical ecchi harem anime nowadays, someone will go in and catch them red-handed, and our main guy will take the beating.

In my case, it's a little bit reversed. After Nepgear entered deeply into her dream, I decided to give her the headphone so that she won't wake up because of outside noises. Then I wrote the apologize letter and about to get up and put it on her table. But Mr. Creator right here decided to say: "F**k it!" and shut down my whole body system, and I fell right at the end of the bed. About 7 in this morning, I gained back the control, however not my full power. I stood up immediately and walked/ran to the door to get out of her room. But Lady Luck was not on my side that time: when I was almost reached to the doorknob, the door opened to view a **completely awake IF** and a **sleepy Compa.** Of course Compa was not a problem, she is too sweet. IF, on the other hand, was one. If you remember the end of the last chapter, me scaring Nepgear, then this time, IF scared me (Karma is a *****). And then she walked to the girl's wardrobe and pulled out a wooden bokken (Yes, the same goddamn bokken Neptune she used in her first adventure) and whacked me up good while shouting about "pervert" and stuffs. After about 5 minutes of beating me up, she let go and got out of the room. Seconds later, Weiss and Schwarz came in and carried me to the clinic, with Compa running behind us. Did that explain the number of bandages on me?

* * *

Nepgear's POV

"Oh…" I have no words for it.

"Uh, Miss Nepgear? Did he do something to you last night?"

My face immediately heats up again: "Nonono, nothing happened. I was just surprised, that's all."

She looks at me suspiciously: "Are you sure? Also I heard a flute song in the middle of night? Did you hear that?"

"It was him." I interrupts her before she could say anything "It was last night, let's just say I was in the wrong place at the wrong moment. Then he helped me out of it, lead me back to my room. But when I said I couldn't sleep, he played that song to lull me. That's the whole story."

… It seems she is thinking about it. She then drops it and speak to me: "I will believe it for now. Now I think you should head to the dining hall for breakfast now. Sorry that I keep you too long."

Oh, right, I almost forgot. "Thanks for reminding me. And thanks for the story." I wave to her and head to the place.

Also, if you are confused, Nepgear's conversation with the maid happened before they had breakfast.

* * *

Mature's Histoire's POV

"Do you know what happened to Kuro, is it related to what happened this morning? I don't want to ask him since I feel it a little…sensitive." Histy asks me.

"Of course. The sound they made probably woke up the whole Basilicom, except Nepgear who had the headphone on."

"Do you think he did anything appropriate to her? I'm a bit worried." You are me, I understand, however…

"No need to worry about it. I know Kuro, and he made a vow that he won't do anything to any girls if he doesn't have their permission, except when he hugs and pats them, which it is so random I cannot deal with." No joke, he always did it before, the girls were very annoyed at first. But after times to times, they just got used to it, since he did not go any further. And for some reasons, when I asked them how they felt, they said that it was good actually!

"I hope so. Put aside, what is our next move?"

"We should find the Mascots. We can ask them to give Nepgear some power."

"But can we find them?" I give her a deadpan look. You are talking to your future self. "I know that you found them in **your past** , however there is no guarantee that our Mascots are in the same location." Ok, you have a point.

 _If that's your concern, then don't you worry. There is an interesting thing occurred in between alternative dimensions; it is "_ _ **most of the important events/items and people's locations/dialogues are the same".**_ _With our problem now, which is the Mascots' locations, we can ask Mature Histoire about it._

"Then that's great. We can push our plans faster. So Histoire, can you tell us where they are?"

"I think it is better to wait for the others. I don't want to repeat myself so much."

"Then you don't have to. We are already here." Both of us look to door to see IF, Compa, Nepgear, Schwarz, Weiss and a **fully healed Kuro**. I find it no surprising, but Histy on the other hand…

"Kuro, shouldn't you stay in one place, or have someone helping you to walk? I thought you were hurt very badly."

"The bandages are for nothing. I just can't deny Compa request. (Don't fight Puppy's eyes. It is futile). With the fact of **what I am,** even if I was **beheaded** by IF, I would still be ok. Enough about me, Histoire, please tell us where the Planeptune's Mascot's location is." You **knew** about it, then why don't you… oh.

"Very well. Her location is in the depth of Virtua Forest. There will be a non-natural place, that's where she is."

"Okay. Can you all return to your room and prepare your equipment? I need to talk with Histoires." Kuro sends the request to his group. When they are out, he then returns to us, in his no-nonsense look. "Okay, Histy, can you call the Lastation's Oracle and ask her about their Mascot and our future arrival? We will meet her after we deal with Planeptune's Mascot and some problems here."

"Okay, but…why did you call me Histy? I know that there are two of us, but…" Confused, Histy? You are having the same reaction like I was before.

"First, because I know Neptune and her behavior of nicknaming everyone. Second, it's easier to point out who I'm talking to since we have two of you now."

"Okay, I understand. I will do it now." Histy answers.

"One problem down. Now, Histoire, I want you to be at Histy's side nearly all the time. Meaning you are not coming with us." What? Why? "You remember about **that time,** right?" Oh, that… He then gives me a **ring with a black stone on it.** Wait, it will **affect Histy, then…** "I have adjusted it so that it **won't hurt the Goddesses or Histy,** so don't worry." You think that far? "I want you to hold it all the time, so that when it's necessary I can call you easily."

I look at the ring, thinking: 'This ring and the other identical one, he only **gave them to two persons** **he loved.** He trusted them, took care of them, shared his happiness and sadness with them. And now he gives it to me, meaning he trusts me in protecting Histy and this world. Then I won't fail him, I will help him, for his wish, and for **mine.** '

I turn to him: "Of course. If you need it anything, just call. I will do what I can."

Kuro sends me a smile, then turns to the door: "OK, now if you excuse me, I will go to the Guild and check if the citizens need anything."

After he exited the room, only me and Histy are in the room. We look at each other in silence. Then I sigh: "I hope he is not pushing himself too hard."

"You don't feel happy? Someone has decided to spend their time to save the Goddesses and the world, you should feel relieved."

"Of course I am happy. However, I don't want to see him collapsed in the middle of his adventure. He overdid himself so many times before, making everyone worried. He never admitted it, but I know that he is **punishing himself** because of what he couldn't do."

"If you know that, then why don't you tell him right away?" I tried it before Histy, but…

"It won't work: He would say that you are overthinking and tell you to forget about it." Both of us look at the new voice in the room. The voice belongs to a young girl, around 12 years old. She has brown hair that's tied into two pigtails, and blue eyes. She wears a yellow long sleeved sweater, decorated by a flower at the front, and an orange skirt. I know who she is, Kuro introduced her **along with the others** , however Histy don't.

"Oh hello, who are you? I didn't see you there, and I don't think I called you here."

"I'm sorry for intruding your conversation. I'm **Yuki Kanno,** and Kuro tasked me to stay here and protect you two. He's going to task the **other three** to protect each nation's Oracle, so that no one is harmed."

"I'm sorry, but you look so young, I cannot imagine how you are going to protect me. Even if the enemies are here, they can just swat you out and…"

"That's where you are wrong Histy." I have to stop Histy at this point, I don't want Yuki to show her power, yet. "She is fully capable to protect us, and the others too. He trusts them all, and they won't disappoint him."

"But…"

 _When Kuro asks them for help, it means he is very serious about his decisions. Don't try to argue with them at this point._

Histy sighs: "Alright. But I don't want you getting hurt, okay?"

Yuki smiles: "Of course, Histy. Besides, **nothing can hurt me in this world.** "

Histy then asks: "And about Kuro, can we do anything for him? Do you have a suggestion?"

Yuki: "Well…"

* * *

One hour later, Kuro's POV

I have checked the bulletin; it is kinda the same with the guild requests in Megadimension's guild. Most of the requests require us to deal with the monsters in nearby dungeons and collect items from them. Oh, and this world works **exactly** the same as how you play an RPG game: defeat monsters, get items and gold, and if you meet a milestone, like when you collect an item that a person request, the quest will appear on the HUD noticing that you finished the quest. You can imagine that HUD like in Sword Art Online. But the experience points work like in the Korean comic "The Gamer" (I hope it is Korean, if I am wrong then correct me), meaning every event can gain you experience points, few or many depend on the type of event. I accepted most of the quests here, since they are on the same way we are going to find the Mascot, and I have a small plan for IF, Compa and Nepgear.

We are now heading to the entrance of Virtua Forest now. And it takes us 2 hours for some reasons. And I do not just use my teleportation every time okay? Taking a normal travel (I remember there is another way to describe that, but I forgot) has its own charm. IF then turns to me and asks:

"So what's your plan now, big guy?"

"Now, we are going to clean the forest a bit, during our way to the far side. Also, I'm going to leave you five to do the sweeping."

"What? You are going to let us doing all the work? What about you?"

"I'm going to keep an eye on you. In the future I will help you, however for now, I need you to work together, first to know each other's power, and help Nepgear back in shape."

"Sounds like a good plan, I will let it slide. But I hope this is not an excuse for your laziness."

"Even if it looks like I don't do anything, I **was,** and **am still fighting my own battle.** So don't think I am sloppy."

IF seems to accept my answer, for now.

"Now I'm going to scout ahead and send you the location of dangerous monsters, if there is any in here, and find the location of the Mascot. Don't try to find me, I will be in stealth mode." I then activate the cloaking shield around me and run ahead, leaving no sound behind.

* * *

Schwarz's POV

So he went ahead huh? No surprise, he doesn't want any of us getting hurt under his supervision.

IF turns to us: "So you heard him. We should bring out our weapons now."

We comply, and our hands (or in my cases, my arms and my back) start shining up, then subdue. Nepgear's weapon is a beam sword, which makes me and Weiss shiver because of how it is similar with **that sword**. IF's weapon is a pair of qatars, and a pistol in the holster on her belt at the left. And Compa's is the **infamous syringe, symbol of never-ending nightmares.**

 _You are still scared of it?_

'EVERYONE is scared of it! EVERYONE tried to be as healthy as possible, so that they wouldn't meet THAT THING'S END POINT! And that's one of many reasons that my father had to design **The Paradise Song** so people don't show any physical wounds!'

 _What about your sister? Doesn't she use a gun which shoots syringe?_

'At least it looks like a weapon, ok? Does that HELLISH THING look like one?!'

Yes, my sister uses a syringe-shooting gun on her left hand, the medic's basic weapon in Team Fortress 2, and she holds a rapier on her right hand. The end of the handle can be opened to extend another blade, so that she can stab the enemies behind her. About me, I have two weapons, one heavy and one hidden. The first one on my back is a sniper rifle, which I shoot by channeling my **magic** in it. I think my father said that it is a **Barrett 99** , one of the heavy sniper rifles in his world, and its shots can break through a light military vehicle. But it has a heavy recoil, however both of us like it because it feels extremely satisfied when we shoot. And its scope has a heat detection and a night vision option. Unfair, I know. But the fact it takes 2 seconds to load a bullet balances it. Also it won't be a Barrett if you don't load after each shot, even if you channel energy instead of using bullets. I'm looking at you Call of Duty. The other is actually a pair of hidden blades, one for each hand, the right blade is also designed to have a hook on it. I don't think I have to explain where this one is from, right? And I wear a lot of throwing knives around my belt, which return to me after I used it. 'My father was behind that. I did thank him for the convenience.' I put it on me nearly all the time since they are not very clingy.

So after we called out our weapons, I forgot to mention, everyone has dimension pockets, not just the Goddesses, and they use it or not depends on themselves, I jump on a nearby tree, bring out my Barrett, active heat detection and make a quick look around. It seems there are a few groups of monsters here and there, none of them seems to notice our arrival. I look at my father's supposed direction, and I see him holding **a pair of scissors,** probably a back-up plan if stealth fails.

I jump down, and tell everyone to go to my father's direction. After a few moments, first pack of monsters notices us and starts attacking us.

After a few battles with monsters, I see a potential team combo. Nepgear has the most advantage in close range, and she can use some defensive spells for us, she will be the fight starter. IF has her speed, and she can slice enemies in fast movements, she will be the flanker. Compa is obviously our healer, since she is a nurse herself. Weiss will be back-up healer and Compa's cover, or IF's replacement if she is tired. My position is to scout first, find enemies' location, quickly deal with the most dangerous if possible, and help Weiss in covering Compa and the back line.

Half an hour later, we decide to take a rest and have a quick lunch. Fortunately for us we have hammerspaces, or we are going to have backaches after this travel. Then:

"Compa, can I ask you something in private?" Weiss then takes Compa's hands and lead her to somewhere. I decide to **create a link between our minds.**

* * *

Telepathy, Schwarz's POV

"What are you doing, Weiss?"

"Granting one of **our father's wishes.** "

"What kind of wish that needs to talk to someone in private?"

"Love wish."

"Love…are you serious? You want him to have a harem?"

'Silly brother, not that. You should talk to IF too."

"What the…why?"

"If we don't talk about it, we might never have a second chance."

"Okay, you are making no sense now. Just spit it out already."

"Uh… **their relationship?** "

"Oh…OH! Really? Do we have to?"

"Well, it won't change much in the future, but still…It's the best chance now."

"Hmm. OK, I will try. Don't expect much from me, though."

* * *

Virtua Forest, Schwarz's POV

So that's what Weiss is trying to do. I did remember about our father talking about **this** , but…is it really true? Well, let's find out.

"Do you know what Weiss is doing?" IF asks me, perfect.

"Eh, probably some private talks about private stuffs, and since they are both medics in our team, it's best to exchange to each other." My father told us that he was studying to be a scientist before being pulled in his adventure. He taught us, that we don't have to be embarrassing when we talk about science, even if it relates to sensitive topics.

IF and Nepgear look a little bit uncomfortable, maybe my ways of talking are a bit straight.

"Anyway…" "What's up, kid?" Gah!

"What the heck, Dad?"

"Well, I suddenly felt you two separating so I came back to check. So what's the problem?"

"But what about…" I stop, because I feel something is not right. Besides two of us, I cannot detect any movements, even from my sister.

"I just **stopped time**." Oh, ok. "So?"

"Nothing." Oh wait, maybe that can work. "Wait, father. Can you help me?"

"You are asking me for help? Sounds serious. Ok, speak."

"Can you make a telepathy link between me and IF?"

"Oh, right! I should have linked all of our minds together, so we can talk easier and without being suspicious. I will…"

"Not now father. Only between me and IF."

He gives me a confused look. Then he gives me his toothy smile and starts: "IF and Schwarz sitting under a tree…"

I stop him immediately: "Not now father. Also not for that reason."

He then gives me a pouty look: "Aww, but I want to sing that."

Why did I ask him that? I should have thought through it first. "Never mind. Just do it please."

"OK." You know, if I didn't know him, I don't think I can stand the way he swings his mood so fast like that.

Time starts again, and everything turns back to normal.

"I will scout a bit, you two rest." I then jump to a tall tree, and do the scouting. That's the outside look, however…

Both of them have taken a nap before a rock now, good time.

* * *

Telepathy, Schwarz's POV

"IF, can you hear me?"

"Who is talking in my head?"

"Me."

"Oh Schwarz. You know how to talk in the other's mind?"

"No, that's our father. He can connect people's minds, and he will do it for all of us later."

"Oh, but why not now?"

"Because we need to talk in private."

… "Okay, how private is it?"

… "Do you love Compa?"

… "Can you say again?"

"Do YOU love Compa?"

… "Can I strangle you?"

"If you can stretch your arm to my place, then I welcome you."

"But why the sudden thing?! Don't you have any better questions?!" In real life, she is probably blushing hard right now.

"All of us know that you **loved** her, but that's our past. We don't know how you feel towards her now."

… "How do you view Compa as a person?"

"Eh, clumsy, idiot sometimes, but she has a warm heart, and a bright smile."

"And I want to protect it. We are friends before Nepgear was born, and even to now, we are very close. We are above friends now, but… I'm not sure if my feeling for her is love or not."

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"Do you know how weird is it when people see us as lovers, and we are both girls?"

Eh, she has a point. "Maybe. But my father told us that love never has a resistance. If you want to love someone, just tell them that."

… She is thinking about it. I'm sure of that.

… "Maybe you are right. But I will have to think about it. Thanks for the talk."

"No problem."

I disconnect our link. How is your work so far, Weiss?

* * *

Virtua Forest, Weiss' POV

I suddenly feel a strange tuck. What happened? I use my **aura detection** , and find that something, or someone appeared right next to Schwarz and then went instantly. 'Maybe that's Dad. I don't have to think about that much.'

We have reached to the riverside. Far enough.

"Uh, Weiss? Why are you here?"

"I told you, didn't I? I wanted to ask some questions."

"But why not right there?"

"Because it relates to IF."

She shows a great concern when I talked about IF. "What about IF? Is she hurt? Is she hiding something? I told her not to hide anything from me. I should have noticed that. I…"

I have to shook her a bit to calm down. "She doesn't hide anything from you, ok? But I am not sure about that, and my questions cannot be answered if she is around, ok?"

It calms her down, but "What kind of questions could cause such problems?" It's good when she is worried about her friend, or **is it more?**

"Tell me, how do you feel about IF?"

She doesn't answer me immediately and look at me with confusion: "What do you mean?"

"Your reaction when I mentioned about IF, that's not what a **normal friend** would do. You must have more feeling towards her if you overacted like that."

… "How long do you find that out? I'm not talking only about you, I'm talking about Schwarz and Kuro, too." She sounds a bit serious now.

"Actually in our past, you were **lovers.** So I, we want to know when you two had feelings to each other."

She then returns to her normal self, and then blushes a bit: "I think it was during our first adventure; when Neptune fell out of Celestia and lost her memory. And that's also the first time I met IF. She was… stubborn, a lot of times, and sometimes even overconfident. But she has experiences as a Guild Member, and she looked after me and Neptune when we were…" Then she tells me some events in that adventure. I don't want to type it directly. You can check any of character's profiles, they have enough information for you. "Anyway, I think that's the time. I didn't know at first, but when every time I saw her, I felt a strong tuck in my heart. I wanted to tell her, but I never had the courage to do so."

'So father was right. **He really knew them so much**.'

"Okay, I think you should tell her when she wakes up, is that good?"

She stumbles back a bit: "But…but…what if she…?" She is afraid that she might get rejected huh?

'Don't worry, I have done talking with IF, everything is in order now. You just need to encourage Compa a bit, then our work will be finished.' Thank you brother.

"Schwarz has talked to IF too, you don't need to worry. She will accept you."

"…Okay. I will try." Yes, we are done!

"Okay. We should return now. And wait for the opportunity."

* * *

IF's POV

Did Schwarz and Weiss plan it before? It couldn't be. When Weiss led Compa to the other place, Schwarz had a dumbfound look on his face, clearly he had no idea what Weiss was about to do. But then he returned to us with a normal look and talked to us like nothing happened. 'Wait, he talked to me in my head right? Maybe they spoke to each other through that and Weiss gave him the plan. Sneaky you two. Well, I took the nap long enough, time to wake up.'

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead."

"Eh? Compa?" And right in front my face is Compa's face, too close!

"Hehe, did I surprise you?"

"You shouldn't do that! You could give me a heart attack. And…where is everyone else?"

"Schwarz, Weiss and Nepgear went a little bit ahead of us." Guys, why didn't you wake me up?

"Are they? And why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Well, you looked very cute when you're sleeping, so I don't want to." That's not something to talk out loud, Compa! "Also, I want to talk to you, personally."

… If that's what I think it is, then…

"IF, do you remember about our first adventure?" Oh, just some memories, that's not bad.

"Of course, that's when I met you and Neptune. What about it?"

"Well, we were having a lot of fun times then. We made a lot of friends, even we are friends with the Goddesses. You were even fond of Lady Vert, too, and sometimes even called her Ver-ver."

"C…Compa, that's embarrassing! It's in the past ok?" Why do you bring that up?

"Hey, it's still fun times. But…" Silence. "How do you feel about her?"

"What kind of question is that, Compa? Of course I respect her, and I am very proud of being her friend."

"Did you have any other feelings for her?" Compa, you're scaring me.

"Eh, no. What's the matter, Compa? You are so strange now, are you sick? Did Weiss do something to you?"

… Silence, again. Then: "There is something I have to tell you." She is pushing herself even nearer now! Personal space, Compa!

"What…what is it?" Our faces are an inch before touching each other now!

"I said it before, we made a lot of friends. But to you, our relationship is more than that."

"How can our relationship be different to the others?" Wait… my conversation with Schwarz, and Weiss' actions…

Before I can think of anything else, I suddenly feel something wet placing on my lips. It's not forceful, and I taste sweetness in it. And I can see Compa's face directly. Wait…

IS SHE KISSING ME? OH MY GODDESSES! SHE IS KISSING ME! AND…HER LIPS TASTE SO SWEET, LIKE HERSELF!

After three seconds, she breaks the kiss and looks at me. I probably look like a tomato now. "Com…Comp…Compa…?"

"I'm sorry. I can't wait any longer. IF, I love you. I always wanted to say it to you, but I couldn't find the courage. After my talking with Weiss, I know that I have to do it now. I don't want to hide my feeling anymore."

Compa just confessed to me. Compa, my dear friend since that day, my companion in every situation, but above all, a person I have a feeling for.

Compa realized what she has done, she stands up and tries to run: "I'm sorry. I have to chase…"

There is one thing I need, and I have to do.

"Wait Compa!" I immediately stand up and hold her right hand, and pull her to me, and before she can do anything else I put my lips on hers. She is surprised by my sudden move, but then gives in and return the kiss. About a minute or so, we separate cause of lack of air.

"I'm sorry for not realizing your feeling before Compa. I also had a feeling towards you, and I know now what it is. It's love. Compa, I love you too. Can you be my girlfriend?"

I did it. I said it. There is no turning back now. I will protect her. I WILL PROTECT our relationship with my ENTIRE LIFE.

Both of us have tears in our eyes now. But they are not tears of sadness. They are tears of happiness.

"Of course IF. I will be your girlfriend." Then we hug, and be like that for a moment. We don't care how long time passes, we are being with each other, that's what matters.

* * *

Nearby, Nepgear's POV

"Oh, wow." I can't believe it. They are lovers now. That's so good! And we caught the whole thing on my N-Gear! It's going to be a great moment for the future.

"Well, our plan succeeded, sister. Should we talk to him about this?"

"No way, brother. Let him find it on his own."

"But I feel bad if he doesn't know about this. He wished for it to happen, right?"

 _How about later, or when he asks us? Then we show the record._

"What do you think, Schwarz, Weiss? Do you agree?"

Weiss: "I don't think we need to: our father is sharp. But it will be fun to see his face when he finds out, right?"

Me and Schwarz: "Yes/Of course."

About an hour later, we reach our location, and Kuro is already waiting there.

"The Mascot is not here." What?

IF: "Wait, hold on. Why is she not here? Histoire's information is correct right?"

"They only appear when one of the CPUs, regardless of where they rule, is near. I completely forgot about it."

Oh, that's why. Kuro couldn't find her because I was not there.

Kuro: "Okay Nepgear. Do your magic. See if you can sense the Mascot's power."

I close my eyes and concentrate. There are 6 auras around me and one at the far side, that one might belongs to the Mascot. Okay, time to tell 6 of them…

Wait. I count in my head. In our group, besides me, there is IF, Compa, Schwarz, Weiss and Kuro. That's 5. And the 6th aura seems to be mixing with Kuro's aura. **What are you?**

It will be the future matter. For now…

I point my finger to the source: "I feel an aura there, that's maybe her."

Kuro: "Okay. Let's go."

I walk there, but the others keep their distance. And sure enough, when I am near, a bright light appears.

"The Planeptune's CPU. No, your power is similar, but different. Are you related to her?"

"Madam, if you mean Neptune, or Purple Heart, then yes. I'm her younger sister, Nepgear."

"What kind of matter that needs my attention? And can't the CPU see me herself?"

"The kind that she is the matter." Kuro decides to walk next to me and answers. Don't be rude to the Mascot, Kuro.

Silence. Then: " **A man who has a trouble past, and powers he can wield with little trouble**. Tell me, why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to trust me. But you can trust little Nepgear here. And this fact will meet your requirement: All of the currents CPUs are out of commission and cannot protect their nations. Darkness is rising, and it will consume the world if we don't do anything fast."

Another silence. "Young Goddess, is this man telling the truth?"

"Yes, madam Mascot. My sister and her friends are captured in Gamindustri Graveyard. Right now we are gathering our lost Shares to help them awake. Also we plan to asks for your assistant and the other nations' CPUs and Mascots to save this world. Can you help us?"

"Before I give you my answer, let me ask you two this, what kind of Darkness is…"

Kuro: "Arfoire. Is that enough?"

… "Very well. I will…"

*Bang* What the goodness? Why are you shooting at her, Kuro?

"You…"

"Look behind you, Mascot." Both I and the Mascot look, and right next to the bullet-hole, there is a small girl. She has purple skin, green hair and red eyes, and wears a gray hoodie which has mouse ears on the top of it, a small black tube top, black pants and boots.

"What the hell? You could kill me with that!" Unfortunately, she has a very bad mouth.

"You saw what I did with your boss Judge. My accurate is 100% if I'm serious. Also, how is he?" You speak like you knew her, Kuro. Wait, 'boss Judge', then…

"Wait, you were the one who immobilized him? He was super pissed, and he swore that he will kill you on sight if he sees you. And… why am I answering you? You almost made me forget why I am here!" Apparently this girl is related to the ASIC, since she has Judge as the boss.

"And that is…"

"I was tasked to destroy the Mascot of the nations, and eliminate any possible threats to the ASIC!"

The others have run towards us. They must have heard the gun sound.

IF: "So ASIC knows about the Mascots, huh? Luckily we found her first."

?: "Does that matter? I will complete my task!" She then pulls out a **black disc** , which everyone here knows what it is. "Come out and defeat them!" Then she runs to the bush at her right side.

The disc then starts shining up, during that time monsters start appearing everywhere. They are not really strong; we have gained a lot of experiences during our travel. But the last one is the trouble.

It is a Fenrir, a class-A monster.

We are about to ready our weapons, when Kuro suddenly rushes towards the horde of monsters, his left hand holding a katana. He puts his right hand on the handle, and pulls the sword out a bit. Then, in a blink of an eye, he is right behind the horde and in front of the Fenrir, the sword is released. Then he slams the sword back to its sheath, and suddenly thousands of slashes appear in the air, cutting every monster in the area, completely demolish them. IF, Compa and I look blankly at the view before us, our mouths hanging out. He just eliminated all the monsters in a second. No wonder he didn't help us back then; he would have slain all of the monsters with little efforts.

The Fenrir, upon seeing his opponent, raises its right front leg up and swings its massive claws to Kuro. He back steps it, then the katana disappears, replaced by a massive scythe. He swings the scythe to the monster's right side, creating a deep slash wound. The monster roars in pain, and swings his left claws. He jumps above it and swings his weapon in a vertical circle, completely separates the leg out of the body. The Fenrir howls even louder, both the wounds put its mind fall into pure rage and anger. Then it jumps right at Kuro, who is standing still and with no weapon on his hand, and open its jaw. We would have shouted to him if we didn't notice two lightning swords appeared on the sky and spear right down to the Fenrir, each for its leg except the right behind legs. The monster struggles, tries to escape but fails. Then Kuro walks up to it, his foot stomps right on its mouth to shut it up, and summons another sword. He speaks, his voice is cold and emotionless: "You are not welcome in this world. Begone." The last sword then hits its head, ending its life.

It happened under 30 seconds, which nobody could believe what they have seen, except Kuro's children. The girl from before pales, and steps several feet back. "What…what kind of human are you? Even the goddesses have trouble fighting them. How can you defeat it so fast?"

He then turns to the girl, which half left of his face showed to us. What we saw now gives us the idea to **never** **make him mad.** He is now having a smile of a psychopath, and his eye is like Schwarz's, but feels more dangerous. Then he says, his voice is still very cold: "When did I say that **I'm a human?** "

That sent a shiver to everybody. The girl then shouts: "I didn't sign up for this! I'm outta here! I'm not ready to die yet!" and run, not even dare to turn her head once.

After that, everything turns silent. The Mascot then speaks up: "I feel his power, he is powerful. But I never thought that he could be **this** powerful. This is not a fight, just a slaughter." That's something we can agree with.

Then Kuro walks back to us, his expression returned to normal, his smile is a small one.

"So, that's that." Really, that's all you can say? "So miss Mascot, what will you do now?"

That snaps everyone out of their shock states and look at the person, or just the light.

"With such power, you can save Gamindustri from darkness on your own. Why don't you do it yourself?" Yeah, after this fight, I feel like the Goddesses are weaker than him, even when we combine our strength. I think he can solo anything in our world, then why?

"That's because that's not the future I want." Huh? He stops smiling now, his voice sounds sincerely. "If I save this world, then everyone will only praise me, and slowly forget about the CPUs. When the CPUs lose their power, meaning Share energy and faith from the citizens, they will be slowly dying. I never want to cause disorders in any world. I don't want to change the core of this world: Goddesses protecting their nations, helping each other to protect the citizens from darkness, and be happy with each other and with their citizens. I am here to help them; I never want to control. Only when they misuse their power, will I immediately interfere with them. And please remember this: They are Goddesses, but without their power, they are just human girls. **They have their own lives to enjoy, to smile with their friends, their family, and even when they die, they will die in happiness. And as long as they are happy, I'm happy. I don't care what I have to become, the people I care are safe, that's all matters to me.** That's my answer. You have any other questions?" Kuro…

Silence. Again.

"You have my respect, mister. I have seen many people, who are not Goddesses, holding power in their hands, but then destroyed themselves by following the darkness. You are **covered in darkness** , yet you know how to control it and use it for better future, not only yours but the others. You have my full assistant from now on, just name it and I will help you with all I can."

* * *

IF's POV

Wow. I cannot believe what I just saw and heard. The guy who messed with us with inappropriate manners, that one guy who let out such power that rivals the Goddesses, actually has a noble desire. If anyone told me about this guy, I would just shrug it off and said that they were lying.

Kuro gives out a smile, a small but genuine one: "Thank you. For now, can you give Nepgear some of your power? She needs to be more powerful if she wants to save her sister and her friends."

The Mascot: "Very well. Miss Nepgear, please accept my power and save the world." Her light starts shining brighter, along with Nepgear.

Nepgear: "Wow. I feel…stronger now. Thank you Madam Mascot."

The Mascot: "No need to thank me, Young Goddess. Use my power well, that's my only request."

It seems we have all what we need now. Let us go back and…

"I spy with my little eyes, and I see four beautiful wifeys!"

Glass breaking sounds apply here. Or record scratches. Your choice.

Our serious moment is shattered by a random voice. We look to where the voice is, and see a girl. I'm sorry but I cannot write her appearance and costume. My English is limited to this, please understand. You can search for her once you know her name.

Nepgear decides to speak up first: "Uh, excuse me. But who are you?"

"Call me Red. I'm traveling around Gamindustri to find my perfect wifey."

Weiss: "Wait, you are Red? The same Red who found…" She never finished it as Kuro clapped her hand on her mouth.

Kuro: "Let's just say you have a 'reputation' in our place. About why you travel around the whole world."

Red: "Oh, people already spread rumors about me! It's super-duper!"

"It's maybe a bit offense but, why are you here?"

"I heard from people that the Planeptune's CPU Candidate has returned, and has left the city to find helps. That's my biggest chance since I always wanted to have a CPU wifey. Unfortunately, I met some obstacles on my way here. But it is worthy because I have found not only one, but 4 wifeys!" She was about to jump to us all, but then a transparent hand appeared and stopped her on track. She struggles to pass it, with little success so far.

* * *

Family telepathy, Kuro's POV

"How the heck could she pass them?"

Schwarz: "Wait, you knew?"

"Who could make a commotion about finding a soulmate rather than her?"

Weiss: "But then why won't you teleport us directly to the forest?"

"And risking her run directly to our position? No way."

Schwarz: "What has done is done. What are you going to do to her now? I don't think she will give up."

"I have no problem with her staying with us. The problem is that any of you have problems with her."

Schwarz: "To me, I don't think so. She seems to only look for girls."

Weiss: "Unless she tries to take my first without my permission, then I don't have one."

"Okay then."

* * *

Virtua Forest, IF's POV

Red is still fighting the hand, which is kinda hilarious. Suddenly she makes a high jump and head directly to Compa. I grab my left hand to Compa's hand and pull her to behind me, and use my right hand to catch Red's head, stopping her advance. "Oh no, girl. You are not going any further." She tries to pry herself out of my hand but fails. Then Kuro calls her: "Hey Red. Can we talk?"

Red: "Huh? What do you want? I'm not into you, you know." Are you serious?

Kuro: "Nothing of that. I also have wives, and they will kill me if I try to date you." What? Wives? "I just want to tell you that you can come with us, but you have to behave. The girls really don't like someone who likes to step into their personal space." It's not what you have done to us sir?

Red: "Oh, of course! I will protect them with all causes!" It seems she didn't hear the last part.

"Okay. Then we should return back to the city now." I say, walking back to where the exit is, still holding Compa's hand in case Red tries to do something to her.

* * *

Kuro's POV

Uh, did I miss something everyone? I saw IF grabbing Compa's hand to pull her back, okay that's a defensive action against Red, I have no objection. But now, she is still holding it, even when nothing else happen. I decide to ask my children: "Kids, what happened when I was not with you?"

They look at anywhere else but my direction, and start fake-whistling. What's going on? Then I look at Nepgear and she is nervous too. Eh?

 _Show him the record, Nepgear._

What record? Nepgear then pulls out her N-Gear, opens something up and shows it to me.

* * *

 **Welp, I'm done. This one is more troublesome than the first two.**

 **Thank you again, Dark 7 Thunder for your kind words.**

 **So this is the end of this chapter. See you in the next one!**


	4. Dating time!

**Disclaimer: If I own anything from Hyperdimension Neptunia and its spin-offs, shipping will happen everywhere!**

 **So chapter 4 is out! If you are expecting another serious moments in this one, then my apology. There will be pure comedy and light heart moments here.**

 **Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

Morning time, Kuro's POV

So…what day is it now?

"Look, look! They are having a sales-off for that dress. Can you buy it for me?"

Let's do a recap. The first day we arrived, it was Tuesday. In the next day, we found the Mascot and have a new party member, Red. So that day was Wednesday.

"Hey, Kuro! Check it out! They are releasing a new type of engine for the robots! And look, they have imported new blueprints for many kinds of machines too!"

And in the next day, which was Thursday, we went around to turn in the quests and found some small problems the citizens were having and dealt with them instantly. And then Friday, we did some paper works.

"Oh look, there is an ice cream shop! Let's buy some for the others, too!"

So now is Saturday, which means a rest day.

"Look, there's the bikini shop! Nepgear, let's go inside and pick some for us and the others too!"

Normally, I would stay back at the Basilicom (We stay at the Basilicom's guest rooms), play some games, sleep or just laze around.

"Wow, Nepgear, you have such a nice body. Pokey pokey ~" "Stop Weiss! It tickles!"

So how…

"Hey, how about a contest? Who could make my father get a nosebleed wins?" "What kind of contest is that?!" "Kind of contest to see if we are beautiful or not." "That's not a good reason at all!"

did I…

"Ta-da!" "Wait, Weiss, I'm not ready!"

get myself in this situation?

It's a pretty Saturday morning. And now I'm staring at my daughter's and Nepgear's beautiful figures. Or more accurately, how they look like when they are in their new bikinis. Right now both of them are wearing two-piece bikinis, their colors match her hair.

"Well, you girls look… good in those." I answer, a bit half-hearty. Not because it's not the truth, but I cannot find a right word to describe how pretty and *cough* sexy *cough* they are. And I cannot say it directly when we are in public, right?

"Aww, don't be like that. Nepgear, let's find some more!" "Weiss, I think that's enough!" "Nonsense, we are just here for 20 minutes, we have a lot of times!"

"Your daughter is…energetic, **sir**. And you bring the Goddess to my shop too. Thank you so much." The shopkeeper talks to me after they went back inside the changing room. Most of the shops like this have female owners, the machine-related shops have male owners, and this one is no exception.

"Oh, why don't you pick one for yourself too? I can find something good for that body of yours." I give her a weak smile: "Thanks for your… suggestion, but I don't think I will wear one in the future even if I buy any."

"Well, it's your choice sir. Oh, the other customers are calling. I hope you have a good day."

"Yeah, same to you." After the owner walked to the counter, I sigh and look into the mirror. In the mirror, sitting on the chair is a **woman** , who is in her 30s. She has long black hair, which reaches to her hip. She wears a white headband, with a small cat face attached at the left side. She wears a black, long dress and a black heel. She also has a necklace, and a bracelet on her left hand. And her eyes, which are black, are beautiful but deadly in their own way. Her chest is around C to D-cups.

You probably know who I am describing, right? No? Then I will tell you. That's me. Yes, the me who look like a teenage, who can slay a class-A Fenrir with little effort, who has the respect from a Mascot herself, and has two kids. Two. How the hell can I be her? If you remembered at the chapter 2, I turned myself into Shanghai and slept so I didn't have to hear Histoires' conversation, not because it is boring, but because I knew it would take a lot of time. Also Schwarz told you about it. The shopkeeper knew it so she called me 'sir'. Your next question would be: "Why the hell do you look like that?" Well, let The Creator returned the time, shall we?

* * *

Wednesday, Virtua Forest, Nepgear's POV

After I show him the video, he didn't say anything. He is having a blank look on his face. What happened to him?

Then he takes a step back, and kneels before me. Yes, kneel, not bow, and his head is already touching the ground.

"One full day." What? "I'll let you order me anything for one full day, in exchange for a copy of that record. That also applies to you two, too." He is talking about Schwarz and Weiss.

"What the goodness? Kuro, please stand up! I could just give you a copy if you want to!" The man who could be Death itself is kneeling right before me, a girl whose power cannot reach a fragment of his, and pleading for something I could give him for free. I look to his kids, pleading for help. I receive nervous looks from them, obviously they don't know how to deal with this.

'The Observer, you know him, right? Is there anything I can do for him?'

 _Sorry, Nepgear. You have to roll with it. And look at his face._

I do it and: 'Why did I listen to him!' Kuro's face is pouting now, and he is giving an expression of a kicked puppy now. Why do you have to do that?! "But, but, it will be unfair to you. That record is priceless, and it's **very important to me**. I cannot take it for free. Please, I beg you!"

"Uh…uh…" "What took you guys so long? What…what happened here?" IF, Compa and Red returned and saw the scene. Uh…

The Mascot decides to speak up: "They are talking about a record. I don't know what it is about, though."

IF: "Huh? A record? Can you show me, Nepgear?" MY GOODNESS!

"Eh, eh…"

 _Show it to her._

'But…'

 _Just show it. She will find out sooner or later._

'Fine…' "Here, IF. You can take a look" I give her my N-Gear, with the record running. IF and Compa watch it, and they are being redder when time passes. When the record reaches the end, Compa turns around, sit down and hug her face, probably because of embarrassment. IF is resembling a tomato now, her red face plus her leaf bow equals tomato, and steams is flowing out of her head now.

"Wwwwwwhy did you record this? That's it! I'm destroying it!" Wait, IF, that's my N-Gear! You can't just…

Too late, she has risen her hands and thrown the N-Gear down. But, while I was expecting any broken sounds, only a wind suddenly blew through us. And… nothing happened.

"Huh?" Both of us look at each other, neither of us have the N-Gear, and it's not on the ground. Then we notice that Kuro is not in his position. We look behind IF and see that he is holding, no, hugging the N-Gear, like he doesn't want to lose it or let it destroyed.

IF: "Hey give it back!" Then she runs towards him, and he runs away. After a while, all of us still can hear them shouting to each other like: "Give it to me now!" and "YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!"

Red is the one to speak first: "So… wifey IF and wifey Compa is a couple?"

Schwarz: "Yes, they are. Are you disappointed?" Maybe…

"Of course not. I'm happy!" What? "With that we can have a threesome for our night." I have no words for this.

"…What's going on?" Oh, hi. I forgot you're still here miss Mascot.

"I'm sorry for the scene. Please forgive us."

"No need to apologize, Young Goddess. I expect the Red girl will say something like that. But about mister…"

"Oh, his name is Kuro."

"Yes, about mister Kuro. I don't know if his…mental has a problem. A few moments ago he was cold as ice, then he turned to be a very respectable hero, but now…"

Weiss and Schwarz chuckle at miss Mascot's statement: "That's our father, madam. He swings mood even faster than light."

"Well, if you said so. Wait, father? He looks no older than you, then…"

Schwarz: "You heard him, right? He said he is not human. Of course he **was human** in the past, but now, even he doesn't know what to call himself."

Mascot: "Well, that explains something. How about the voice in the air that sounds the same with him?"

Weiss: "That's The Observer. He is my father's other self, and his purpose is like his title."

 _Sorry if my voice scared you._

Mascot: "It's okay. I'm just surprised, that's all."

I think we don't have anything to do here anymore, so: "Sorry, but I think we should leave now. Sorry for bothering you for too long."

"Don't worry about it. And I hope that you will deliver the good news the next time we meet."

But we are about to leave, miss Mascot says to us: "You should do something about Kuro. I think he is serious about letting you order him around." How can I do anything about it?

Surprised to me, Weiss answers her: "Don't worry, I have a plan." And then she asks Schwarz: "Do you want something from him?"

"Probably not. You guys ordering him around is enough, I don't think he can duel with me anymore. Besides, I know he will regret a bit about his promise."

"Well, if you say so. Come on Nepgear." What? "We have a date to prepare." WHAT?

* * *

Present day, Kuro's POV

Record scratches. 'Wait, wait, wait, wait! Hold, hold on! A date? Weiss only told me that she and Nepgear wanted a shopping day with me, that's all! My daughter is having a DATE? Who? How? We've just arrived for a few days, who could have got her attention? Is that Nepgear? How could I be that blind? How… HOW?!'

 _Calm down. Oh my god. Your daughter is dating Nepgear, so? IF is dating Compa too, why weren't you panicked?_

'That's because I also want it to happen. Not THIS. Nepgear is supposed to… No, I will stop this'. I run directly to their change room. 'Wait a second. Where were all of that from?'

 _Kuro, what are you doing? Don't just…_

* * *

A few moments later, Kuro's POV

"You two are not dating right?"

"Does it look like one, father? No, we have so much fun with each other yes, but we only are friends, nothing more okay?"

"My goodness, Kuro. You gave us a heart attack back there."

After that…fiasco I just made, we bought the swimsuits they liked, and then went to the café we are sitting now. If you don't know what happened to me, then either you are dumb, or you have never seen an ecchi harem anime before. And I have returned to my usual appearance.

Also, that's not actually my idea. The Creator suddenly took control of my body and did that on his own. I'm not at fault here, all right?

Yep, like he said, that's my fault. But hey, we solved a problem: Weiss and Nepgear are not having a date.

Yeah, solved a problem, in a goddamn painful way! They are weaker than me, but never underestimate a girl's strength when they are embarrassed, or angry, ok? And don't just do that to me again. This chapter and the last one too.

Sorry, okay? Besides, if we switch roles, you would do it to me too.

…Fair point.

"Okay. I'm sorry about what happened. But enough of that. You said about a date during the flashback, then you meant IF and Compa's date?"

"Of course Dad. They have confessed, and I decide to pull Nepgear into my plan in preparing a good date for them. I was intended to tell you later, but, well…"

"I understand. But… why not sooner? I would have made everything much easier! I planned it before, okay?" I pull out my notebook, and give it to them. About 4 pages of pure plans for their date.

"Wait, some of the places are no longer existed in our previous world. How did you… oh, wait, I forgot, never mind."

"Yep, you can check it. Is there anything wrong in that plan?"

"My goodness. How far did you plan this? This one seems to be too detailed."

"As detailed as possible, making sure nothing bad happened."

"Uh, Dad, I see that your plan will work flawlessly, if this one is not occurred." She points to a line in my plan. I look at it, and it wrote: "Hire the bad guys to scare them, in order to make them closer to each other."

"I… did not write that. When did I…" I decide to do a little scan in my memory, and see that there's a little hole in it, when this line is written. And I know exactly why.

… CRE-A-TOR!

* * *

Saturday afternoon, 2 p.m, IF's POV

I'm nervous, so nervous! Compa just called me last afternoon, and she asked me out! I'm so happy at that time, but now, I'm so nervous! I have no experience in this kind of situation, I should have asked a Guild member about this! I mean, some of them have a boyfriend/girlfriend and they get along with each other very well.

Right now, I'm standing before a coffee shop that I and Compa are regular guests. Also I have to change my attires so nobody recognizes me during my date, otherwise it would be embarrassing. I'm having a blue cap, also green glasses on my face. I'm wearing a white tank top, with a blue jacket and green outlines on the sleeves outside (it's my size, not oversize), brown shorts, and black shoes. I have left all of my phones back at my place, except Mate Rose Pink, no way I go anywhere without her. The phone is pink, okay? Also you know how obsessed IF is with her phones.

"IF, sorry I'm late. Have you waited me too long?" I look at the direction of the voice and…

I almost fainted when I saw how Compa looks like. I thought I have found Paradise. She has abandoned her sweater, instead she has a pink dress with no sleeves on her, revealing her smooth white skin. To me, she looks like an angel.

I think you have noticed already, that I'm TERRIBLE at describing people's clothes. Sorry for the inconvenience.

"N…no, I just got here. Don't worry about it."

"That's perfect. Let's begin our date, then!" She then grabs my hand, and push herself to me. Oh goddess, I feel both nervous and happy now.

"Yeah… let…us…go." I stumble over my words while Compa drags me to who knows where.

* * *

Nearby, disguised Kuro's POV

'This is perfect. PERFECT! Everything is according to plan now. No one will stop this being successful! I won't allow anyone to ruin this moment. Don't worry two of you, I will…'

Don't bend my thought like that, Creator!

Hey, that's part of your thinking. I just voiced it out!

I'm not that aggressive! I maybe am a shipper, but I have my own limits, ok?

Yes, I'm following them. However, to make it more…natural, I turned myself into another person, and will change constantly so they won't suspect me. I will let them have their date, there's no point in interfering, except when they are in danger.

"Uh, I want to jump in right there. Let me do it, Kuro!"

"No way Red. You promised right? You behave, and I will send you a copy, that's our agreement."

"Uhhhhh…No fair. I want to have fun with them too."

Yeah, she overheard our plans. Luckily we made a treat about it, so she won't ruin my plan.

"But I'm surprised. You can pull both of them to one place, you have good skills."

"You haven't seen a corner of me yet, Red. Oh, they are moving now. Let's go. And don't stay too near to me. They will suspect you for sure, but not me."

"Okay. Anything for my wifeys and my future!"

* * *

IF's POV

Red? What's she doing here? Is she stalking us? Don't you dare do anything to our date! I'm watching you.

"IF, what's wrong? You got tense all of a sudden? Did you forget anything?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing Compa." Right now, we are stopping before a jewelry shop.

"Well, I won't push you. Oh, it seems the owner has shipped in some new items. We should check it out."

"Wait." And we have entered the shop. The owner, who's a woman, is very kind and shows us a lot of their new stuffs, and even asks us to try some. Compa is enjoying it, and I am too, but they are not really my type.

When we are done with our little trip in here (she even gave us a discount for some reasons), we have bought a new necklace for Compa and a pair of bracelets, each for one of us. "Friendship bracelets!", Ruby Rose. Now we are passing the Planeptune's Central Cinema, when the ticket seller calls us: "IF! Compa! Over here!" When we reach her, she shows us two tickets: "Here you go! The film will start in 10 minutes. You should go in now." I'm confused, and so is Compa. "When…did we book tickets for this? Compa?" "No…not me. I didn't know about this." The seller then asks me: "Didn't you send me a message about that? You also sent me the money for the tickets too, you forgot?" Let me check my memory for a while. Hmm, hmm, hmm… Oh right! I did that, right after Compa told me about out date. "Yes, I did that. Sorry Compa, I was so excited that I forgot." "Don't worry, IF. Besides, we can still spend our time with each other right?" Yeah… She is so sweet! The seller mentions me to go near her, then she whispers to me: "Are you dating? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I blush a bit: "I don't want everyone to know it yet, okay? It's our first date." She nods in understand. "Okay, well, have fun you two."

Two hours later…

"Why did I pick that film?!" We have finished the film. Compa looks okay, however I am a tomato now. Basically it's a romance film, and about forbidden love too! What did I think when I booked the tickets?

"Uh, IF. You look so red. Are you having a fever?" She is touching her forehead to mine now. Too close!

I quickly but gently push her out of me. "Don't worry…don't worry, Compa. I'm totally fine. I just feel a little hot, that's all."

She then smiles, the angel is smiling at me now: "Okay. How about we buy some ice creams? There is a famous one that's near here." I'm so stupefied right now that I cannot let out an answer. A minute later: "Oh, yeah, Compa. Let's get some."

Moments later…

The sun starts coming down. After we bought ice creams, we went to a clothing shop, where we are regular guests. The shopkeeper and her assistants are our friends, and they sell us a lot of good stuffs. And they gave us a lot of discounts today, too! Before we left the store, they looked happier than usual. And now, we are standing on a hill right at Planeptune's outskirt, watching the day ending.

Compa: "The sun…is so beautiful."

"Yes, it is. But to me, you are more beautiful than it."

"Oh, shush IF. You're making me blush." We are holding hand-in-hand now, under the tree. You can easily imagine this scene.

Then: "You two are IF and Compa, right?" We look at the source of the voice, and see a white cat, with red eyes staring at us. He is having a small box on his back.

"Oh, Kyuhei! What are you doing here?"

"Just doing my job. Here is a package for you." The box then floats in the air and land on our waiting hand.

Kyuhei: "You have to open it now, because I also have a message from everyone. Of course I cannot say their whole things, but I will make a summary for it."

We then unbox it, what we see surprises both of us. The box holds two rings, one green and one pink. We then look at the cat.

Kyuhei: "Everyone wants to say congratulation to both of you. Most people who know you and/or have you as their regular guests know that you two are dating. All of them want you two to have happiness with each other, since they know how close you two are."

How does everyone know about our relationship now? If you are after this Red, you should prepare your will now. But now I feel relieved that I don't have to hide anymore, happy that everyone understands and are happy for us.

Kyuhei then turns away: "My job here is done. I don't want to ruin this moment any longer. Hope your happiness last forever."

"Thank you Kyuhei!" Both of us shout to him as he runs away. Now about the ring…

"Compa, can I have the honor?" I pick up the green ring and wear it on Compa's left ring finger. And then Compa does the same to me with the pink one. Then our lips meet. The kiss is deep and full of passion. After the kiss, we look at each other. Right now, all we have in our eyes is our lover. We wrap our arms to each other and stand like it for quite a time. Then we return back to the city, with our hands holding to each other.

Monday…

"We are leaving to Lastation today. Are you ready?" Kuro says, somehow he seems to be happy, ways too happy.

"Let's go. I cannot wait to find more wifeys in the next nation!" Guess who.

We are back at the meeting room, fully prepared. Histy gives us the location of the Lastation's Mascot, however we need to gain permission from the Oracle and the Goddess, which means the CPU Candidate. If I remember, her name is Uni.

Mature Histoire: "I wish you a safe travel. And I expect your group to give us good reports soon."

"Of course. You won't be disappointed." After that, we start heading to the door, with Kuro on the lead. But then a small notebook falls out of Kuro's coat, I pick it up and about to give it to him; then I notice a name in the first line, my name. "Huh, what is this?" I turn the page, and the next, and the next…

"IF, can you return the…" He asks me, but then pales when he sees my face, red from anger and embarrassment.

"Uh, I forgot something in my room. I need to go back." And then he runs off. Not again!

"Come back here, you A-hole!"

* * *

Schwarz's POV

What the heck happened?

"Weiss, what happened at last weekend?"

"? Where have you been during that time?"

"Most of it in shooting range and colosseum. Did I miss something?"

"Look at father's notebook. You will have your answers."

When IF ran off to chase my father, she dropped the book on the ground. I pick it up, then read it with Compa.

"IF and Compa's relationship improving plan 3.

First step: fake their voices and call both of them out for the date.

Second step: look at all possible routes.

Third step: book romance film tickets. Pay all of the shops and tell them to give discount to our lovely couple. (If they got free stuffs they will be suspect)

Fourth step: disguise and follow them. Making sure nothing bad happens.

Fifth step: repeat the plans until it works. If the first one is successful, then stop.

Notes:

Record everything!

Do not get caught!

Manipulate IF's mind to make sure everything goes smooth.

Announce their relationship to their friends.

Prepare to be killed after this."

* * *

 **Chapter 4 done! Yeah, this chapter is stupid and funny in its own way.**

 **Thank you Dark 4 Thunder (coincidence number) for your nice reviews. Hope you enjoy reading this like the others.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Lastation's Candidate, the Felon of ASIC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that existed before in here, except the OCs and my story.**

 **Well, 5 days for a new chapter. Sorry about that. I have to watch the Let's play on Youtube to get the ideas back, since I played the game to cycle 3 and it was at the beginning of the game, and I don't have enough patience to skip everything.**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading the chapter 5 of the story!**

* * *

Airbus, IF's POV

"Come on IF. Forgive him already."

"No way! With what happened yesterday, and what he wrote in his book, I'm not letting him out of my sight!" 'I will get you one day. I swear to all the Goddesses.' I mumble. Right now we are sitting in the middle row of the bus. Today the bus does not have much people, most likely because everyone chooses Sunday to travel more.

"But, his plan is for our best. We should be thankful for it. He helped us so that we don't have to hide our relationship and helped us being closer."

"No. He might have good intentions, but I'm not letting it go. Besides, he recorded everything! From the beginning! I will beat him up and take it back from him."

"But I thought you did that at the Basilicom already?"

"Only the beat up part. He hid the records in his personal hammerspace, I couldn't get them."

"Well, maybe one day we can ask him to give us the original. He probably has a lot of copies of it already."

"That's what I am scared of!"

"Please, just let it go. With his personality, I don't think both of us can do anything to him."

"Urgh, fine."

* * *

Back row of the bus, Schwarz's POV

"Goodness. I don't think IF could be that…angry."

"Yeah. If things like that involve with her friends, it wouldn't be the last thing we saw from her. She could be even more fearsome than that."

"But what about Father?"

"He has it coming. Also he knew about the consequences, he already accepted it like what he wrote in his book."

"Uh you two…" I and Weiss turn to her. Oh and Weiss is in the middle, me at the left, and Nepgear at the right. "Do you think Kuro would help me about something?"

"We have a whole Saturday with him already. But I don't think he would mind to help you more. So what is it?"

"It's about Uni." We blink. In our world, from what father had said, they did not actually know about each other in the same time.

"You know Uni? The Lastation's Candidate?"

"Yes. After our Sisters defeated Arfoire for the first time, we were born because of Share Resonation. And before ASIC took control, we were friends. But now, I don't know…She might hate me." She looks a bit down. Cannot say I don't understand.

Weiss pats her head and says: "Don't worry. She won't hate you. We will talk to her when we meet her, okay?"

Nepgear has a small tear in her left eye now, but: "*Sniff* Okay. I hope that *sniff* things go well. *Sniff*"

* * *

Front row, Kuro's POV

"Oh, come on! Show me the record, please!"

"Not right time, not right place, and no permission."

"Just a peek!"

"If you want to be like me, then you're welcome."

That silences him. I was talking to the driver.

"But still, man, you dared to pull that stunt. You got balls of steel, dude!"

"Hey, for their happiness, I don't care being hurt, even from them."

"You really care for them, huh?"

"You don't even know most of it, my friend."

We are nearly reaching the Lastation now. Before we all go down, I talk to the driver, whose name is Adam.

"Thanks for the ride. But I need **a favor** from you."

"A favor? You, need one? From me? Ok, what is that?"

I point to a calendar. "In that day, can you…"

* * *

Outside, IF's POV

"We should head to the Guild, then we will meet the Oracle at the Basilicom."

Nepgear: "Why don't we meet the Oracle first?"

"Kuro wants us to be stronger throughout our journey. That's our second main focus, aside from finding helps. Also we need to find out what ASIC is doing, and the Guild has the information for it."

Nepgear: "Okay then."

After Kuro exited the bus, we head to the Lastation's Guild HQ. Each of us search for a bulletin and read information from it. Nepgear heads to one at a little behind of the floor.

* * *

Nepgear's POV

This is just troublesome. A lot of requests from the citizens, asking to eliminate strong monsters or hordes of weaker monsters. Some of them looks very suspicious: the requesters ask to collect extremely rare items, or dealing with monsters that needs heavy reinforcements. Who would request that? Maybe people from the Basilicom, they sometimes do not have enough power and have to ask members from Guild from their nation or even from the others. But it could be ASIC members, we can't never be sure about it. Maybe I need to ask the people working here.

As I reach a counter, I notice that there is another girl at the next counter. However, I don't look much, it would be rude to stare at someone, and turn my attention to the worker.

"Hello, miss. What can I help you today?"

"Hello. I want to ask about the requests on the bulletin. There are some that are very suspicious on its difficulty. Like the one asking to collect Hematite, those things are rare, and we don't have a solid claim about which monster will drop that. Also, even if we can find one from nature, we need a professional to confirm it. Who would request something like that?"

"…Miss, I'm sorry, but we cannot talk about the requester's identity. Please understand, that a lot of requests are from citizens, some of whom do not have good intentions; but we cannot do much about it, request is request. Sorry for the inconvenience."

*Sigh* "But, do you have any suspicious about any requests from the ASIC?"

"Let me do a quick check…There is one, in my opinion. The requester asks about the location of something called "The Mascot". Don't know what it is, but…"

"That's the Gamindustri's Mascot, miss. The one in our legends."

"Wait, the Mascots are real?... Who are you miss?"

I decide to show my left eye's power symbol. Kuro has taught me this trick, that I can channel a little power to my eye to review the symbol and use a bit of my Goddess' power. That's why we saw Weiss' and Schwarz's eyes before.

The worker is very surprised about it: "That's the symbol of… You are…" I have to cover her mouth with my hands, cannot let the info leak out.

I whisper to her: "Yes, I am the Candidate of Planeptune. Please keep it quiet."

I take my hands back. She is having a look of surprised on her face, and answers: "Of course, Miss. I won't tell a word. But, I'm happy that one of the Goddesses has returned. Gamindustri has suffered a lot during 3 years."

"Thank you for your concern. And thanks for your information."

"But, I haven't…"

"A request about Mascot, meaning the ASIC knew about the Mascots and is on the move to find the Lastation's one. We barely found the Planeptune's Mascot before an ASIC member could come and destroy her. With this, we have to be faster."

"Oh, of course. If that's the case, then it's my pleasure to help you."

I waved her goodbye, and about to leave then: "Nepgear?"

I look at the source, and froze. The girl before is looking at me, and she is the person I both want to meet her and at the same time don't. She has red eyes and black hair, which is tied in two pigtails by two black ribbons with white stripes. She wears a black dress with white stripes at the pleats, matching arm warmers and knee high black socks and shoes. But that's not the only things I noticed. What I'm focusing is the bandages on her left arm and her legs. There might possibly be more under those clothes too.

"Uni? Are you okay? Are you…" I ran to her, however before I could touch her, she swats my hand away, and look at me with angry eyes, tears in them too. What did I do?

"Why…why are you here? And not my sister?!" She is mumbling, I could barely hear it. And before I could do anything else, she runs directly to the exit, not turning back.

"Wait, Uni! Wait for me!"

* * *

Kuro's POV

Wait, what? Uni? She is here? And that's Nepgear's voice. I turned my attention from the bulletin to the voice, however before I could see anything else I was pushed by someone running pass me. When I look at that person, I frowns. Black hair, black dress, socks and shoes. No mistake, that's Uni. When I turned back, I see Nepgear running to me, with sad eyes and…concern?

I have to stop her first, no need to chase Uni for now, the outcome won't be different if she chased her. I use my right arm and wrap around Nepgear's hip and move her up a bit off the ground, preventing her from advancing.

"Stop now, girl. No point running after her."

"Let me go, Kuro! I need to see her! She is hurt!" She tries to pry herself out of me, which bears no fruit.

"Just calm down. We will meet her. But I need you to clear your head first and stop swinging your arms around, please." Confirming that she is starting to slow down, I put her down and retract my arm. The others have run to us too.

"So you met Uni. Not a pretty encounter, huh?"

"*Sniff* She has angry eyes when she looked at me. And she *Sniff* said something about her sister not being there but me. *Sniff* Does she *Sniff* hate me that much?"

Damn it, I just want some peaceful training for our group, and then the hard stuffs will be for the future. But now? Change of plans.

Weiss tries to comfort her: "No, no it's not. She doesn't hate you. She's just sad, okay? She never hates you, okay?"

IF: "Well, we cannot do anything just standing here. What should we do next? Go to nearby dungeons and…"

"No, we will head directly to the Basilicom and ask for the Oracle's permission."

All of them look at me. Schwarz says first: "I thought we're going to gain more experience first."

"It should be the plan, however Nepgear have met Uni, and they recognized each other. We have to push the plan and deal with multiple problems at the same time. I don't want to push us to pressure, but we have to do it."

Compa then asks me: "But what about where we stay?"

I answer instantly: "Either Kei already prepared for us, or we do some business with her and then we find somewhere. It's still early to worry about it."

Everyone seems to agree with me, for now.

"No one disagrees with that?" No one reacts. I will take that as a yes. "Okay let's go."

We have reached our destination and are going inside now. And right in the middle of a hall stood a girl with short silver hair, cobalt blue eyes. She wears a black suit, black shorts with a blue tie, and her socks and shoes are similar to Uni's in a way.

"Kei Jinguji, am I right?"

"You must be Kuro. Histoire has announced me about your arrival before, but I didn't think you would get here this soon. I thought you would be here by the afternoon."

"That's our original plan. However, because of an…unexpected event occurred that we have to push the plan. And it involves to Uni."

She burrows her eyes a bit. "So it was you who made Uni cried, huh? I saw her running back to her room with teary eyes. I'm sorry, but with that fact being revealed, I don't think I can trust you in giving out the permission."

… "Why do you think I would do that?"

"Judging from how you look right now, and how you are talking to me."

* * *

Nepgear's POV

The air is getting heavy every second now. Both of them are staring each other, a lightning appeared between them. I have to stop it. Uni crying is my fault, not Kuro's!

"Both of you! Stop!" Both of them look at me now, good. "I'm sorry miss Kei. But I was the one who made Uni cry. But I want to know what happened that made her be angry with me. And why she is having those wounds."

Kei looks at me for a few seconds, then speaks: "You are the Planeptune's Candidate, Nepgear, am I right? Did you say anything mean to her?"

"NO, of course not! I was about to asks her if something happened to her, but then she ran away."

"Hmm, then that's strange. I know that she misses her sister but…"

"That's why she cried and ran away." All of us look at the direction of the voice, and it was from Kuro.

"Wait, you knew?"

"It was easy. You and Uni are the same, Nepgear. You both have your sisters being captured by the enemies, and you both are trying to save her. However, there is a massive difference here. Until now you have IF, Compa, both Histoire and my family to help you. Uni… aside from Kei, she has no one else. She has to do it on her own, and her feeling to Noire is more or less the same as yours: she loves Noire, adores her, and she tries her very best to impress her, to be like her. Those feelings are stronger than you, Nepgear. After the event from 3 years ago, she felt that she was too weak, and she exceeded her work even more. That's why she had those reactions when she saw you: she was expecting Noire first, but she saw you instead, and her hopes shattered."

Everyone ponders about it. Yeah, maybe that's the reason, but…

Weiss then asks him: "Father, is that…your feeling… **during the last 7 years?** The feeling of missing **them?** "

Them? Again with it?

"Yes, that feeling is still there, in my heart. Every day, every hour, I never stop thinking about them. Their feelings, their wisdoms, their happiness. That's why I promised to myself to save everyone I could except the one who was too corrupted to be saved, bad or good, I don't care, and give them happiness."

A little moment of silence.

Kei: "Well. It seems my suspicious is for nothing. You have a good heart sir. But you need to work on how to speak with people."

Kuro lets out a dry chuckle: "Only because we are facing a problem that cannot be solved with comical method, yet." Then he says: "Kei, where is Uni's room? I need to talk to her."

Kei: "Do you think she will listen to you? After the event, even if it's not your fault…"

"I have my way. Don't worry."

"Well, her room is at the second floor. Kind of hard to miss since it has a name tag on it."

"Thanks." And then he vanishes. It seems he used teleportation.

Kei is a little surprised: "He disappeared? How?"

Schwarz: "Teleportation and Time Stop." He stopped time too? "Anyway, we should head to the meeting room. No point standing in the hall. Our father will return with Uni to the room too."

Kei: "Well, if you say… wait, father?" I thought Histy told you about us?

Weiss is confused as me: "Didn't Histoire tell you about us?"

"She only said that a group of 6 people, including the Candidate too. And you are…" She didn't know about Red? Oh, maybe she called Kei before we got the Mascot's power.

"My name is Red. I'm following them to protect my wifeys!"

Kei stares at Red for a moment, then dismisses it: "Well, if that's the case then… Follow me." Then she looks at Schwarz: "And you have some explains to say about your 'father'."

* * *

Uni's POV

Why? Why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be Nepgear? I'm happy that my friend has returned, but why not my sister? And the other Goddesses too, why?

I'm lying on my bed now; my face is burrowing in my pillow. I'm crying, not because Nepgear was mean to me. No, she saw my wounds, she cared about me, but… With my hopes shattered, I can only say mean things to her. Nepgear, I'm sorry. I wanted to say my apology to you, but…You probably hate me now, didn't you?

"You are way too depressed for your own good to think she hates you, Uni. Cheer up. If you want to say sorry, then just do it. She will forgive you."

I instantly jump out of my bed, pick up my gun on the table and point it to the voice. Leaning against my room door is a male. Okay, no repetition. I already described him. Keep in mind that, unless I describe new characters and/or new outfits, then all characters will be in their default costumes.

"Who are you? What is your business? And why don't you knock on the door first?"

"My name is Kuro. You knocked into me while running from the Guild HQ back here, but that's not what I want to talk to you. I want to talk about Nepgear. And I teleported myself in your room."

… "Why don't you knock first? This is my room, a GIRL'S room."

"First, you are depressing, and crying, so I don't want to announce my arrival. Second, your door is locked. Third and final, if I knocked on the door, you saw me, I talked to you my reasons of being here, then you would just shut the door and go back in."

It seems this guy has good intentions. However, I still have to be on guard. "Okay. That's maybe the case. Then what do you want to talk with me about Nepgear?"

"You left a bad impression back there, you know? You made her think you hated her."

"Wait, no, I was…" He raises his hand, signaling me to stop.

"I know you didn't mean anything back then, but… After 3 years being stuck in Graveyard, she fears that you hate her because she, your sister and the Goddesses failed to protect the world. And after your reaction, her fear increased."

"I…I…" I have no words. He is speaking the truth.

"If you don't want her to be depressed, like you, then go and talk to her. She will help you overcome your fears, that'll make both of you better. Our group are probably in the meeting room now."

I slowly put down my gun, and look at him. "…Promise me…"

"Huh?"

"Promise me…that…your words are true…and…she will help me…with my problems."

"My words, you can trust it or not because it's your choice, but the later…you already knew the answer." He then pushes himself off the door, unlocks it, opens and makes a gesture of inviting me: "Lady first."

* * *

Kei's POV

I…actually couldn't believe what I just heard from this Schwarz guy. He said that his family was from a dead future timeline, and now they are here by someone called The Creator. They don't know why he did it, but they know his intentions: to make all the worlds to be better. If that person wants something like that, then he better sent us the right people for it.

"That's an interesting story, sir. But do you have any proof for it? I find it… hard to believe."

Schwarz smirks: "So you have talked to Histy only, huh?"

I blink. Histy? Does he mean Histoire? "If you are talking about the Oracle of Planeptune, then yes. Why?"

"Simple. I have left one more detail. There is one more person coming with us from our last dimension."

"You should tell me now, sir. If not, I won't guarantee for your allowance to find the Mascot."

"Madam, unless I got my father's agreement, then…"

"Her name is Histoire." I turn to the voice, no doubt that's Kuro. But there is one person walking before him. Uni.

She still looks a little depressed, but it's better than the last time.

"Uni, how do you feel? Did he do something to you?"

"I'm fine, Kei. He just talked some senses out of me, that's all."

I was about to ask more, but Nepgear interrupts me: "Uni, thank goodness! Are you okay? I'm sorry about back then, I didn't know…" But Uni makes a signal to stop her.

"Nepgear, I have something I want to tell you, that…"

The room raises a little bit tension. IF and Compa are holding hands, their faces filled with concern. Red is silent, and Weiss too. But Kuro seems completely unfazed by this. Did he know it would happen?

"Nepgear, I want to say…that…I'm sorry."

The tension drops. Nepgear's the first one to speak her mind out: "Eh? What do you mean?"

"Like what I said, I'm sorry. My reaction at the Guild hurt you a lot. I let my anger got the better of me. I forgot to consider your feeling at that time. I forgot that there're still people who care about me. I don't care how much you hate me right now, please accept my apology."

I blink in surprise. Uni is like her sister, very stubborn about their feelings. However, what I'm seeing now is complete opposite to what I thought it might happen. Kuro, you really are a miracle worker.

I saw Nepgear started moving towards Uni, and prepared my sword to summon it. However, the girl starts hugging Uni, and tears seem to flow out now.

"Uni. I would never hate you. I know you, we have been friends for a long time, right? I was worried that you hated me because we failed. But I know the truth, I know your feeling now. So, as a friend of yours, please let me the first one to heal your wound."

Uni startled a bit, but after Nepgear said her words, she starts hugging the girl back, tears also coming out of her eyes. Both of them stay like it for a quiet of time, music in the background is helping the mood too.

Wait, what music? I look around, and see Kuro playing a song with a flute. What are you doing, young man? But then I hear the same tune at the right, I turn and see Schwarz and Weiss doing the same thing. What's with this family?

After the song stopped, Kuro speaks first: "I told you right, Uni? You are worried too much."

The Candidates release each other. Uni speaks: "Yeah. It seems so."

"Well, everything's good now. Also, you can take off all of the bandages now, it won't be necessary anymore."

"Why do I have to take off? I'm still…hurt…Wait, I don't feel any pain." She then takes the bandages out, no trace of wounds in any places on her body. Okay, what is this guy?

Weiss then speaks: "Well, you heard the song we played, right? That song can heal everything. Does that explain enough?" A song like that existed?

I decide to speak: "Can you give me the notes of that song? With that song, we don't have to scare about being hurt anymore."

Kuro: "I won't give you…" What?

"Sir, with all respect, I must…"

"Because you know how to play it already." Huh?

He chuckles when he sees my confusing face: "Well, how about you try it yourself?" He then gives me a flute.

What is he trying to archive here? He should understand that no one could play a song perfectly when they hear it the first time. But, well…Let's give it a try.

"I have to warn you first, I'm not good at playing a flute."

He smirks: "The other songs, maybe. This one, you will do it with no flaw." He is that confident?

I put the flute on my mouth and start the song. The song comes out perfectly, what? I then notice that my fingers are moving very synchronously and without any stop. Did he do something to me that I didn't notice?

After the song…

Red: "Wow, you played it beautifully. As expected of my wifey." Don't call me that.

Compa: "She is right. You played the song like you're a professional. I hope I can play like that."

I then look at the flute, then look at Kuro: "I have a few suspicions. Did you do something to the flute?"

Kuro: "No, I did not."

"Did you possess me?"

"No."

"Did you manipulate my mind?"

"In a way."

So he did something to my brain. However, I don't feel any side effects. What did he do?

"I didn't directly control your mind. The song did. I designed the song so that **every Gamindustrian can play the song perfectly, and anyone who's not cannot play it flawlessly.** Pretty easy to know who is Gaminsdustrian or not, am I right?"

What kind of past did you get to do such things?

"So, you are really from another dimension huh?"

"Yeah, my children told you the story already, right?" It seems I have to accept that fact, no matter what.

Compa: "Wait, you mean that, if I want to play that song, I just have to pick a flute and play, right?"

Kuro: "Yep. Oh, we're a little bit off track. Hey Kei." He turns to me. "About our permission to meet the Mascot, and also for Uni to join our party…"

Uni: "Wait, you never said anything about it."

Kuro: "You would deny instantly before I could say anything. Besides, I want to ask everyone's opinion about that, so…"

Nepgear seems to be too happy: "Of course I would agree! I can stay alongside with Uni, and she won't have to fight alone anymore." She hugs Uni again.

"Wait, Nepgear! Don't just hug me out of nowhere like that!"

IF: "Well, I have no objection. If she's with us, we can increase our strength."

Compa: "If IF says so, then so I do."

Red: "Another wifey joining our cause. It'll be awesome!"

Schwarz: "No argument here."

Weiss: "The same with my brother."

Kuro turns to me: "Well, that's our opinions. What's yours and Uni's?"

"…Let me think a bit." If Uni goes with them, she won't be so lonely anymore, and she has better ways to power herself up. But Lastation will be vulnerable, the Guild HQ and Basilicom can only stand and fight for a while.

"Well, the only problem is that, Lastation can be attacked in anytime and the Goddess won't be here to help protecting the land."

Kuro smirks: "I thought so. Already have a plan for that." How far did you plan? "Now we will get to the Mascot's location, deal with Brave, and give you a protector." Well, sounds like you prepared. But…

"The first one, I can understand. But what do you mean by the other two?"

Compa and IF have confusion written on their faces: "Who is Brave, Kuro?"

" **CFW Brave**."

That's got everyone's attention.

Nepgear: "Wait, you mean someone who's like Judge?"

Kuro: "Yes, he is also the one responsible for Uni's wounds."

Uni: "How did you know that?"

Kuro: "Hurting a Goddess requires heavy power. Only the 4 Felons of the ASIC have that much strength to do so. And only Brave would let you walk out alive."

I'm impressed. This guy can be cheeky, but he knows what is up.

"Well, we know who he is now. What are you going to do to him?"

"The best case: we can recruit him. If not, we destroy his core completely."

…Silence.

Uni shouts: "Are you out of your mind? Why would you want to get him to our side? He is the bad guy right?"

Kuro turns to Uni: "Tell me, little Uni. How do you define him as a 'bad guy'?"

Uni: "Don't call me little. And…well, he did bad things right? He tries to destroy us, the ones who is protecting Gamindustri. He is…"

Kuro: "You really believe that?"

Uni: "Of course. That's why he's with the ASIC, right?"

Kuro: "Did you even consider the possibility of him being tricked by the others?"

It seems he knew Brave more than Uni. Uni stumbles back a bit, but then use her little confidence left to speak: "What? You really think he would be tricked that easy?"

Kuro: "Then why did he even let you go like that? Also, did he say anything to discourage or humiliate you when he fought you?"

Uni was about to say before she closes her mouth, no more words come out. After that: "No."

Kuro: "That's it. Easy it is, when you rethink about that?"

IF then says: "Do you believe he will listen?"

Kuro closes his eyes: "Well, he will. If not…" He opens his left eye: "I will make him."

The room drops temperature immediately. He can scare everyone off their bodies so easily. A fearsome person he is.

He then opens his other eye, and the room turns to normal. "So yeah. We're done with Brave problem. Now with the last problem, about Lastation's protector, or more likely a protector for you." He then says into the air. "You can come out and introduce yourself now."

Then a blue fireball appears between us, startles everyone. I was, too, but I still keep my stoic face up.

Nepgear: "What…what is that, Kuro? Is that a ghost?"

Kuro gives her a bored look: "You met Yoshie before, but you are still surprised?"

Schwarz: "Wait, you ask Yoshie to protect Kei?"

Kuro: "Of course not."

The fireball then changes its appearance, and form a human figure, a boy figure. Then the color starts appearing. He has brown hair which splits in the middle on the front, and brown eyes. He wears a blue sweater and turquoise shorts, along with a pair of shoes.

The boy then starts: "Hello everyone! My name is **Ryou Yoshizawa.** Nice to meet all, Big Sisters and Big Brothers!" He sounds a little too cheerful for his own good, and he is waving his arms around excitedly.

Uni is stunned, but after that she speaks to him. Well, try to speak properly. "Hel…lo, nice…to…meet…you. I'm Uni, the…CPU Candidate…of Lastation."

"Oh?" The boy then looks at Uni, then: "You are Uni, right? Wow, you are really cute, like Kuro told us."

Uni's face becomes red: "What…what are you saying? I'm…I'm cute?... Well, I appreciate it, but it's not like I'm happy or anything." I felt like cancer when I wrote this. Tsundere actions are cute, but writing them is another matter. Try to imagine if that's you, you will understand.

Ryou then giggles: "Kuro was right; you are really cute when you act like that. You and your sister."

Uni is using her hands to cover her face now, and Nepgear is patting her to comfort her, even though she is still shaking.

I speak up: "Well, Kuro assigned you to protect me, right Ryou? What about Planeptune?"

He then turns to me: "Big Sis Yuki is already protecting Histoire and Histy. Planeptune is in no danger for now."

Oh that's right. I forgot to ask about that. I ask Kuro: "Who is this Histoire person? Isn't she coming with you?"

"I asked her to stay with Histoire of this world. Do you think a woman, who looks like Histoire, should walk around without protection? She will get into troubles for sure. I don't mind, but the problems will cause more problems, dangerous or not."

He has a point. Kuro then turns to Uni: "Well, our current problems are covered. What's your answer? Will you join us?"

She put her hands down, look around a bit. And then…

"I will." Well, I don't really have any oppositions. "But one thing first. Can we go out for lunch? We wasted a lot of time being here." Oh.

* * *

After lunchtime, Uni's POV

Okay, that's a good lunch. Now back to business.

"So Kuro, what's our next move?"

"We will head directly to the Mascot's location. She was in Septent Resort. Further plans, I or the others will tell you when we get there."

"Why not now?"

"You will shout at me, and I don't want that. That's all." Is the plan really that troublesome to be told?

* * *

Moments later…

We have arrived to the entrance. Now: "So, Kuro, what is…?" But I don't see him anywhere. He was just there a few seconds ago.

IF: "Are you finding Kuro? He's already up ahead. We are going to his track while dealing with the monsters."

"Are you kidding me? He ditched all of us?"

Compa: "That's his plan Uni. He wants us to work together. He is an odd member in our party, however he will deal with the hard monsters, mostly the one we cannot fight yet."

"Really? Did he do the same thing to you before?"

Schwarz: "He did it all the time to be exact." What a responsible guy!

"Urgh, I thought this guy could be cool, but now, I lost my respect to him."

IF: "Same feeling with you Uni. But he has his usefulness, one that none of us can have."

After a long run, and a lot of monster hordes to fight, we reach a place, where Schwarz said he got his father's location through his heat detector. A sniper rifle with heat detector is a deadly combination.

However, when we got there: "What…is this nonsense?!"

Right next to the river is a Giant Dogoo, with Kuro sitting on top of it along with a small group of Dogoos. And he is fishing.

He notices us and waves at us: "Hey everyone! Over there! The Mascot is about a few meters away from here. Go and talk with her." And then he returns back to what he is doing. This bastard…

I really want to raise my gun and aim at his head then pull the trigger. This guy is getting on my nerve.

Nepgear then talks to me: "Uni, can you sense the Mascot?"

"Sense? Oh, you mean to find her aura? Sure." I concentrate, and true to that guy's words, it's a few meters from his location.

We go near the Mascot, and a light starts shining.

"CPU of Planeptune and Lastation. What brings you here?"

Nepgear speaks first: "We want to borrow your power to save our sisters from being captive. They are trapped in the Graveyard now."

"So that's why I felt strange fluctuations. But, how can I be sure that…?"

"Lastation's Mascot, I can confirm her story is the truth. The Goddesses are being captured now, and we need all the help we can get to bring them back."

"I see. Very well, we may have an agreement. But who is going to receive the power?"

That's…a good question. We can either focus Mascots' power to Nepgear, or let the representative CPU accept the power from their land, which is me.

"Well, I think…"

"Save for later. We got company." Kuro, you finally joined us huh? Wait, company?

"I have to thank you all to find the Mascot. That saves a lot of time for us." We look at the direction of the voice, and see a giant mecha robot. I know him, we have fought before.

"You are really careless, chu. You have to check if your enemies are following you or not, chu." We then see a big rat coming with him. Okay, this rat is way too big! I mean, it's still small compared to us, but he's big for the normal ones!

We raise our weapons, prepare to fight them at any time.

Kuro: "Brave, I see you have heard our conversation; mind telling me: when did you follow us?" You are talking way too casually!

Brave: "I suppose there is no hurt in telling you." What, that easy? "One member of our organization saw you and your group, and immediately contact us to follow you."

Kuro sighs: "Linda, Linda. A little girl who has to do whatever it takes to survive." Who is Linda?

Everyone who has the same thought with me has a confusion look on them. Nepgear then asks first: "Uh, Kuro. Who is Linda?" Thank you, Nepgear.

"The bad-mouth girl from Planeptune, if you remembered."

"Oh, her. She left quite a bad impression." So they fought that girl before.

"Impressive. You know one of our lower members. I have to compliment on that."

"Like Nepgear said, she left an impression. Now, I suppose that you are here to destroy the Mascot?"

"Of course. Also Judge asks me to bring you back alive, so that he can kill you later."

"Still salty about that? How's Judge doing?"

I'm angry now. We are having a serious situation, and you are talking to your enemy like an old friend! What is wrong with you?

"Okay, that's enough! Both of you stop now!" They both turn to me, but not bothered by my tone.

Brave: "The Candidate of Lastation. I see your wounds have been healed. A little too fast, to my knowledge."

"My friends help me. But enough of that!" I'm so angry with this 'friendly conversation' now!

The rat: "Brave! The girl is right! We are here to fight, not to talk, chu." You shut up too! You look like you can't even fight!

Brave: "May I remind you that you cannot order me around, Warechu?" So that's that rat's name. "Also, caught them off guards is not my way of fighting."

Warechu: "Pah! You and your honorable spirit! Let me call them out and start fighting!" He then pulls out a disc. It starts shining, monster starts appearing, and on the sky appeared two figures with pairs of flame wings, one for each.

They are A-class phoenixes.

"Well, this is the plan." You already have one? "Give me a few seconds to deal with the phoenixes, Uni, you and Nepgear deal with Brave, I will interfere if you can't fight him." Really? "The rest will fight against the monsters and the rat. Any questions?"

"I have two." This guy really doesn't know what the situation is. "How do you expect us to believe you can fight both of the phoenixes at once, and in seconds?" While I am talking, he opens his left palm. Are you listening? "Also, only two of us fighting a Felon? What are you trying to archive?" His hand starts glowing.

"For your second question, I don't want to hurt Brave badly. I want him to our side. For your first question…" He closes his hand "Look at the objectives."

I look at the phoenixes, and my jaw drops. Before then they were still large and dangerous A-class phoenixes, but now, they are large phoenixes with HUNDRED OF SWORDS stabbing through their bodies. They now look like spike balls rather than birds. I look back to Kuro, and he is having a cheeky smile on his face. Is he that powerful?

I look to Nepgear to find an answer. She just smiles nervously: "Hehe, sorry to mention with you. Kuro is extremely strong. I have seen him single-handed a Fenrir with little trouble. I don't think two phoenixes are a problem here."

I turn to see the other people. Schwarz and Weiss are having bored looks on them. Did they already know the outcome? IF looks a little bit surprised, not as much as me though. Compa and Red is having amazed looks on them.

I turn back to the phoenixes, but they are bursting into data now. Oh, just a quick note. If a monster is injured, they will bleed if they have blood. If they are dead, they will burst into data, and all trace of blood will be gone. An instant kill? Really?

Kuro then yawns: "Well, my work is done. Have fun you all." He is going to a tree. ARE YOU GOING TO SLEEP?

"Wait a moment." Brave stops him. Kuro turns his face to the voice. "If you're that powerful, why don't you fight me, instead of letting those two fight me?" Good point Brave.

"First, if you have seen what I have done to the phoenixes, you have an idea how overpowered I am compared to you. Second, if I want to do everything from the beginning, I would have done so without pulling them to here." You lazy bastard! "Third, I think Uni might want a payback on you, but since she just recovered from her wounds, having another Goddess fighting alongside with her make the fight fairer, right? I hope you don't mind, and I know you don't want to fight a helpless girl, right?" I appreciate your concern, but don't call me helpless! I can hold on my own!

"You know me too much sir, but I will let it slide. For you two" He turns to us "I hope you can pick up a good fight. It's quite a long time I have one. The last fight with you is a little overwhelming, Lastation's Goddess, but I hope you have improved yourself after that."

I and Nepgear look at each other. Brave is no joke. He is a high-up member of ASIC and a formidable fighter for a reason. We activated our HDD's forms, weapons at ready. The others are fighting the monsters now.

"Okay, Brave. If you want a fight, we will give you a fight." I send a few shots towards him. He swings his sword around, deflecting all of them. Nepgear then flies towards him and swings her sword on his face, but he blocks the blade with his left hand, throws her back and attempt to swing his blade uppercut. But I have shot his blade with a shot to the handle, make him step back a bit but the sword is not knocked off. He then points his left cannon to me, and sends a rocket to me. I fly immediately up, the rocket hits the ground and create a crater and shockwave, almost knocks me off-balanced. Nepgear then uses her **Mirage Dance** to get closer, however with each swing, Brave blocks them perfectly with his sword. But with the last hit, Nepgear is behind him, she quickly turns around and fire a round of **M.B.P.L** at his back, causes him to barrel-roll to his left, give me a clear shot to his not-very-protected part of his left shoulder. Instead of glaring at us, he comments: "Impressive combination. You two are very coordinated with each other. It seems I have to be more serious now. **Brave Strike**!" His sword is covered in flame now, and when he swings it up, a fire wave heads directly to me. I duck under it, not noticing that Brave already aimed his right cannon at me: " **Brave Cannon!"** A laser shoots from his cannon and hits me directly. Nepgear saw that, and fired a few shots to Brave while rushing to my side.

"Uni, you okay? Let me heal you." Thank you Nepgear.

"Thank you."

Brave looks at us: "You two really care to each other. That's admirable for both of you. Hope you can use it to fight me."

I look at Brave, and then think about what Kuro has said about Brave before: "Did you even consider the possibility of him being tricked by the others?"

I then ask him: "Brave, I have a question for you."

Brave: "In the middle of the battlefield? Well, I suppose I should listen to it." The more he says, the more I doubt about my claims to him before.

"Why did you join the ASIC? Why did you want to destroy us, the Goddesses who're trying to protect the citizens?"

"So, you want to know my beliefs? Very well. I fight for the ASIC, because I want to bring happiness towards the people, especially the people who can't afford it."

Wait, what?

… "Can you make it…more sense? If that's what you are doing, then we're doing the same thing too. Why do you side with the ASIC instead of us?"

"Let me make it more clearly. Yes, you are helping people, of course, but not all of them. What about the children who don't have anything in their hands, or even a home to stay? Or people whom you haven't give happiness to yet? You are a goddess, but you don't remember about the ones who live in the dark part of the world. That's why I joined ASIC, so that I can spread light and hope to those people."

 _And you believe the ASIC will help you achieve that?_

Both of us look around, that's Kuro's voice. But he is under the tree, sleeping. Then who's that?

 _Not important. Now, Brave, do you even know the full name of ASIC organization is?_

"Of course I know. However, despite the name, I believe that, with me in their organization, we will…"

 _Save the world? Bring happiness to other people? Wake up, Brave. There is no such thing in ASIC. What they only after is the destruction of this world. They will make this world fall into darkness, crush what little hope people have left about a happy life. And the worst part? YOU will be accused for it._

"NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! You cannot claim such things! You don't know anything about the future!"

"We know." Wait, Kuro? He has woken up, and he is standing just a few steps outside of the battlefield. "We know what will happen if you don't listen to us, Brave. What The Observer said is the truth: back in my old world, ASIC destroyed everything by reviving the Deity of Sins, helped it control the monsters and slaughtered everybody, laid wasted on anything they traveled to. I, Schwarz and Weiss had to kill the Deity of Sins, but everyone was dead before that happened. Then we left that dimension along with Histoire, hoping we could find somewhere to live. And we stumbled here, and we got a new purpose: destroy ASIC, protect this world before the Deity of Sins' destruction, and bring happiness for everyone. With your help, we can achieve those ideas easier."

Brave has a look of disbelief in his eyes, even though he is a robot: "No way you are telling the truth!"

"You do not believe our words, but you WILL believe this." Kuro's left eye pupil changed, a line of words appears in it. Then both he and Brave stand there for a moment, neither move a bit.

Nepgear: "What is he doing Uni?" Ah, I forgot you are here.

"I don't know Nepgear." Oh right, the voice. "Did you hear the voice in the air earlier?"

"Oh that? That's The Observer." What? "He is basically Kuro, but his only purpose is to watch this world. He can interact to us, yes, but he mostly will just talk."

We are being watched the whole time? "And you didn't feel disturbed?"

"Both of them can even read our minds. Being watched by them sounds worse, but we're used to it." What kind of people we are having in our party?

My thought is interrupted by Brave kneeling to the ground, and starts gasping.

Brave: "No, no, no. Why…How…I thought…I was doing the right thing. No, was I blinded and tricked the whole time?"

Kuro then speaks: "Blinded, I don't think so. You have a noble cause, you want to help the children, to give the happiness they deserved as their right from birth. But you are tricked by the dark ones, they told you what you wanted to hear, made you believe that they are doing the good things, but once you lost your usefulness, they will throw you aside or even kill you. That's what I'm trying to prevent. You are a good person in heart, but you need to think twice before doing anything. This is the last chance for you to turn your back on them, and go to our side. This way, people will have happiness, and you have your credits on that."

Brave stops gasping, but he is still kneeling, probably thinking about something. Then: "At the last vision, **the girl…** "

"She was corrupted by the Deity of Sins. I thought she was doing those things on her own, but no. I only found out when she started dying in my hands, and told me everything." His voice is a little dark, no more humor in his tone.

Another silence, then: "If the ASIC is truly doing the things you mentioned, then I will fight against them, for all of children's sake! I will join your cause." What? Kuro, what did you show him to convince him like that?

Kuro then smiles, a genuine one: "Thanks for your understanding, Brave. Now about the others…"

"We are done here, father." I look to the other group, and sure enough, no more monsters in sight. But the rat, Warechu, is nowhere around.

"Well, congrats to you all. But where is Warechu?"

Weiss answers: "I saw him running away. I was about to get him, but the monsters blocked our way."

Kuro: "We will meet him again soon. For now, let's ask the Mascot about her power." Oh right, that's our mission here.

The Mascot probably saw everything: "I'm… a little surprised."

Kuro: "About what?"

The Mascot: "About almost everything. But, put it aside for now. Have you decided who will take my power?"

Kuro: "There's an issue. If we give it to Nepgear, the others will be weaker, thus might ruin my plan of having balances of faith between nations. If we give it to Uni, that'll be fairer, but what about Leanbox's Mascot, since there is no Candidate in the nation? That's a matter I don't have the answer for."

Everyone starts thinking about that.

 _Stop thinking about it. Miss Mascot, just give it to Uni._

Kuro: "Are you sure about that?"

 _We don't want to break a maiden's heart right?_

Kuro: "I know that. But what are you trying to…apply…here?" His voice sounds smaller by every word. Is he having an idea?

Kuro smiles, a small one, but then turns into a loud laugh, startles everyone around.

Brave decides to ask first: "Kuro, you scared everyone with that laugh. What's in your mind?"

He stops laughing, but the smile is still there: " **Don't want to break a maiden's heart** …now that's something I like to hear."

He then turns to the Mascot: "You can give your power to Uni. We found a solution for Leanbox's problem." You found one? Just like that?

The Mascot: "Very well, if you say so. Lastation's Candidate, receive my power, and save Gamindustri."

Her light starts shining, and so am I, while I feel the power running through me. About a moment later, both of our lights settle down.

"I feel…much stronger…"

Nepgear then hugs me: "I'm happy for you." I hug her back.

Kuro: "Well, we still have one more problem." What? We are not done?

Brave: "It's about my identity, isn't it?" Oh, right. He is coming with us now.

Kuro: "More likely your size is what I'm worried about." Really? Then his right hand shines up, and then a small chip appears. He gives it to Brave: "Hold it on your hand." Brave complies, then suddenly he shrinks, to a size of an adult male, about 180 cm, without his cannons on his back.

Brave: "Wow, that's impressive. But about…"

Kuro: "It'll be fine. We saw too many types of citizens around. A 1m8 robot walking around is not an unusual sight. Well, maybe the 1m8 part is a little surprised for everyone."

Brave stays there for a bit, then laughs: "Haha! For someone who is powerful and serious, you have quite a sense of humor."

Kuro smiles: "Sorry, if I am not like what you think about me."

Brave: "No need for that. It seems I have made a right decision, after all."

Kuro: "Okay then." He then turns to us: "Do you have any interest for this place anymore? Or we're going back to the Basilicom?" Everyone shakes their heads, including me. "Good, now let's go."

* * *

 **Chapter 5 end.**

 **Okay, if the fight between Nepgear, Uni and Brave is not what you expected then I'm sorry, I will try to improve more in the future. Also, give me a comment on how I describe Kei and Brave's characters. I feel like they are OOC, compared to their originals. However, if you are commenting about Uni's, then I have a plan to break her and Noire's tsundere characters.**

 **We got Uni and Brave on our side now. Should we ask Magic about joining us too? Let's see about that.**

 **Thank you Dark 4 Thunder for the review. If you try to do the same thing with Kuro, you will get the same results, except it's less extreme :D.**

 **See you all in next chapter!**


	6. The past is catching up

**Disclaimer: Only this story and the OCs are mine. I own nothing else.**

 **Another chapter. I have nothing to say in here.**

 **Enjoy reading everyone!**

* * *

Kei's POV

"I…have no words for this." What I just saw and heard are the most shocking things I have seen in my entire life. In the morning, Uni has gone with a group of people as a 'party member' to find help around Gamindustri to rescue the Goddesses and defeat ASIC. But now, when the group returned this afternoon, which meant just a few moments ago, they had a new member: CFW Brave. Or more likely a smaller version of him, since this one is only 1m8 tall and has no cannons on his back. If what Uni said to me is true, then Brave now is on our side, and will help us fight the ASIC. And he now can change to his human size or his normal size whenever he wants thanks to Kuro. And Uni told me about the Phoenixes too, fighting two of them within seconds is not a laughing matter.

"Believe me, Kei. Even I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. If that Kuro person is really that good, then we don't have to worry about the future." I and Uni are standing inside my room now. After we talked to Kuro's group a bit, I excused myself and brought Uni here.

"But do you think he's hiding something? I mean, if he is so powerful, he could have done everything from the beginning."

"That was my thought too, Kei. But when I talked about that with Nepgear, she talked about Kuro's conversation with the Planeptune's Mascot. He said that he wanted us to be the one who saved Gamindustri, and he'll only help us in achieving that. He said, if he was the one who did it, then we the Goddesses might have to face consequences that he didn't want to happen."

"That's true. If a human saves us, then they might lose their faith on you. He's very thoughtful. I wonder if he actually has some affections to the Goddesses, which means you, Uni." I decide to tease her a bit.

What happens next is all my expectation: Her face flushes, and shouts to me while swinging her arms in front of her: "Why do you say something like that, Kei? He already has two kids, right? That means he has a wife already, well had."

Oh, wife huh? They didn't say to her everything? "Why do you think he had a wife?"

"Well, he has Schwarz and Weiss as their children, then…"

"Why do you think he had **a** wife?" I emphasize on the word 'a'.

"Because…wait, you mean…"

"Yes. Schwarz told me he and Weiss are actually half-siblings. He married to both of their mothers"

Uni is having a shock impression on her red face now. "Not one…but two…"

I think I tease her enough. Let's return to the main point. "Well, put that aside, I'm happy that everyone is supporting you now. You don't have to do everything on your own."

Uni's face is returning to normal color now: "Yeah. I'm glad I have met them."

"So, you are going to leave soon?"

"It seems to be not. Kuro said that they're staying at Lastation for a week, to deal with people's problems."

"I guess that makes sense. Histoire told me that they will stay there for a while, so I have prepared their rooms in the Basilicom already."

"Oh, that's good. In this way we can understand Kuro's group better." And then she mumbles something I couldn't hear, but I know what it is, considering her slightly blush face.

"You want to talk with Nepgear more, don't you?"

"!" She almost shouts at me, but then slowly backs down: "Yes. But…how did you know?"

"I was chosen as Lastation's Oracle not just for fun, you know. Now let us talk to them about their staying."

"Oh, I almost forgot. What about Brave?"

I am going to reach the doorknob, but stop before that. "Oh, right. He is with you now, right? I think I have to prepare another room for him."

"Yeah, that should be done."

A few moments later, the meeting room…

IF: "So you have arranged rooms for us before?"

"Yes, I did. Is that a surprise?"

"Kuro told us about it, so not really."

"Okay, then. By the way, where is Kuro?" I have to ask that, because I can't see him anywhere around right now. There's only Brave, who is talking with Schwarz a bit about their weapons, Weiss and Nepgear are having a little 'girl talk', and Red is holding a doll and talking with it, which seems to be a sentient one because it does react to Red's actions. Does she have it before? I feel like I'm missing something, because I think that, with a personality like Red, she wouldn't have a doll; also a sentient doll is rare, since our AIs are not reaching that level: there are many projects to improve the AIs, but none of them can create an AI that fits inside a doll, it must have a very large system to use the data. And IF and Compa are currently talking to me and Uni.

"He is in the room. You can find him easily."

Uni: "Are you sure? My first guess should be looking for Schwarz and Brave, but both of them are nowhere near him. My second guess is that he had a… nature call, but you said he is in this room so that's not true."

Compa: "Well, Uni. You are right about the first one, but the second one, I don't think he even has that need anymore." What?

"Why do you say that? Everyone needs that every day, right? If not, our body won't work correctly."

IF: "We are talking about Kuro here. He said **he has experienced death** , so he is basically a zombie now, meaning normal body functions are no longer his concerns."

… We are speechless, a zombie, associated with ghosts…

Compa: "Uh, don't think about that much. You will have a headache." Maybe it's for the best. "And about where Kuro is now, look at Red."

Uni: "What are you talking about Compa? Red is playing with a doll, she is not talking to Kuro."

IF: "She **is** talking to Kuro, believe it or not."

We then look at the doll. It seems the doll senses our gazes, she turns to us, waves her little hands at us, and then returns to Red.

IF: "Anyway, do you have anything else to ask?"

"I want to ask you a favor: right now I'm looking for Treasure Gem and some Hematite. I should have asked you before in exchange for the permission, however the fact Kuro can get Uni coming with you and his plan to convince Brave made me forgot."

IF and Compa looks at each other, probably thinking about something. Then IF says: "Well, we don't have any objections about that, it's a fair exchange after all. But we don't exactly know where both of them are."

"That's why I am asking you about it. If you can…"

"Already got it." We turn to the voice, which is Kuro's voice, but I and Uni are surprised to see the voice actually came out from the doll! She(?) opens her(?) right palm, and the items I'm asking them appear in my hands.

IF: "Wait, where did you find them?"

The doll pouts. Is that even possible? "Why do you think I have to go ahead? I have to scan literally everywhere and check if the place has rare and dangerous monsters, rare items or not. I don't think you girls like digging up dirt, I don't think this one is a correct quote, there is one saying about doing dirty works but I don't know, so I did it for you, okay? And for that…" The doll then floats on IF's head and rest her(?) body on it: "I'm sleeping on your head now. No objection." And she(?) closes her eyes and starts sleeping.

…A little silence, expect for the doll's breathing and the others talking…

IF: "Well, that's Kuro for you. Anymore questions?"

I and Uni are stupefied now, don't know what to say anymore. Then Uni asks the obvious question: "Is that…the same Kuro?"

Compa smiles nervously: "That's Kuro, when he is in his childish personality."

"Wait, he has multiple personalities?"

IF: "He swings his mood extremely fast. One second he is like a pervert, the next second he can be a true leader, and then becomes something just like this." She points to Kuro, who is moving his hands, trying to catch IF's finger when she pokes him.

I have complex feelings now, and probably Uni too. On one side, this looks very cute, the doll is adorable. On the other, we know who that doll is, and feel a little bit disturbed when he acts like he's a little girl.

… "I think I hold your group long enough. You can go to wherever you want now."

IF and Compa thank us and start standing up, Kuro somehow is still perfectly fine during sudden movements. IF then starts telling everyone, and they start walking out of the room.

After that, only two of us are in the room. We then look at each other: "Do you think you can handle them?"

"The other members, even Brave, I can associate and befriend with them. Kuro, I have zero ideas how to deal with."

"Even Red?"

"It seems Red had agreed that she won't get too close to any girls if the girls feel uncomfortable. So I'm good with it. Kuro is worse than Red and somehow still makes everyone comfortable with him, which makes me feel the exact opposite."

I hope she won't pick any bad habits from him. Otherwise, Noire will kill him first, and then me for not protecting her sister.

* * *

Place: ?, time ?, Kuro's POV

*Any sounds related to a monster fight add here*

*Emergency blaring sound*

*Loudly door closing sound*

*Footsteps sound*

"The door can stop them for a while only. We need to activate the teleportation now!"

?: *Tap**Tap**Press* "The energy level is extremely low. Only five people can get through. You take **your family** and go in now!"

"No way we're leaving **you four** here! We are getting out of here together!"

?: "Sorry, but only you can stop **her**. None of us have the necessary power to do so. And we are running out of time."

"JUST GO WITH US! WE CAN GET OUT…"

*Door being smashed sound*

?: "We are **The Elite Hunters**. We fight for a brighter future. We give out lives so people can live peacefully. Go, Kuro. Don't let our death be in vain."

"NO! I'M NOT ALLOWING THAT! YOU ARE COMING WITH US!"

?: "It's our time. Goodbye. Don't forget us. That's our request."

"NO! STOP THE TELEPORTATION NOW! STOP…"

Darkness…

* * *

Saturday, Kuro's POV

?: "W….ke…p, s….r."

…

?: "Wake…p, sir."

…

Female?: "Wake up, sir! We're closing the bar now!"

Male?: "Let him be, dear."

Female?: "But…"

Male?: "He can go out by the back door. Don't worry. I will talk to him, okay?"

Female?: *Sigh* "Okay." *Walking sound*

I slowly get up; my head is still dizzy. I'm in a bar right now, and judging by the woman's voice, it's nighttime now. I look before me, and I see an adult male, he's in his 50s. I then look at my right, about three bottles of strong wines stand on the table. I'm looking at the bar owner now.

"…Did I finish all of them?"

"Yeah. Something on your mind causes you to this?"

"…Bad memories…"

"…Are they that bad? Those three bottles are the strongest one I have in my bar, you know."

"…Yeah, and they're still weak. No offense."

"None taken. The fact I know what you are, I'm not surprised you would say that."

"Heh."

During this week, I become a regular guest in this bar. Most of the time before, I just came here for some fine drinks, not exactly just wines, to enjoy them along with the bar owner and people who come here for a good time. But today, I ask him to get me his strongest stuffs, and after I finish them, I sleep. No, not exactly sleep. I was just looking back at my memories. **I could not sleep, when I still kept those secrets. It's 7 years from my last sleep.**

The owner then asks me: "You know, before today, you are a very funny guy, who raises everyone's spirits up during this dark time, and you help my bar to become more popular and therefore gains us a lot of customers. You even told me what you have become: a zombie, a rare one I might say. And now, you look like you really need something to raise yourself up."

"Maybe you are right… One more please?" We both know that's just a joke, and we both laugh. "But seriously, right now I need cold water."

"Of course. Honey, can you give our guest a glass of cold water, please?"

"Right away!" I heard the woman's voice in the kitchen.

"Your wife is beautiful, you know? You are a lucky guy."

"Say the guy who has two wives." We laugh again. And then silence. The woman then comes out and give me the glass. She's in her late 40s.

"Here it is, sir. Hope you enjoy it." And then she returns back inside.

I raise the glass: "Thank you very much madam." And I drink half of it. I really need it.

"So…you want to talk about it?"

"…"

"Hey, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"…"

"…"

"One day…"

"Huh?"

"One day, I will tell everyone in this world, about what I am, why I am here, and my goal for the future."

"Is that a serious stuff?"

"People need to know. You know that I'm helping the Goddesses, right? Once they are fully recovered and save this world, they will announce my family's help to the whole Gamindustri. People then will question my motives, which I will answer."

"So? People will remember you as a hero, I think you should be happy for that."

"If things are just that simple. No. My past will catch up, and people might not think the same once they know about it. And, I don't want to be a hero."

"Huh? You don't want to…"

"Sorry, I have to say again. I don't want people view me as a different person. I don't want them to think I'm something that's beyond them. I want them to remember I'm just an ordinary guy who lives his own life by his own way, who walks around and help people with their problems."

"…That's the mind of a hero."

"Of course, doesn't mean I'm a full hero. No heroes would be like me right now."

"I guess you're right."

Another silence…

"Well, I think I should leave now. How much it is?" I point to the finished glass.

"Are you kidding? This one costs nothing compared to the stuffs you have drunk before. Just go."

"Thank you." As I was about to be outside, the owner called me: "Are you going to return here tomorrow?"

"No. Sorry, but I have some important works to do."

"Oh, that important you can't come here?"

"On Monday my group will leave to Lowee, so getting drunk a day before is not a good idea."

"Well, that's your choice. Good luck my friend. And send the Goddesses my regards when you save them, alright?"

"Don't need to tell me twice." After that I leave the bar.

* * *

Sunday, Red's POV

"Kuro told me to do some shopping. That's not fair! Another two of my wifeys are dating now, I'm not letting this opportunity go away that easy! But then he promised to give me the copies already, but I want to see the date by myself!" Yeah, right now I'm bringing the stuffs I have bought from the trip back now. It's kind of something that's unavoidable too, we made a schedule about this.

"Is there anything I can…wah!" I ran into someone and fell on her. Why do I know that's a girl? That's because I'm having those not sure how Red called them in the game, so I will leave it here in my hands now. Also I noticed that she wears mostly green and white outfits with black inner clothes, and a big hood with cat ears on it. And her hip is so smooth!

"Yay! Another wifey!" I exclaim, loudly.

"Ow. That's hurt. Wait, Red? How are you here? I was just met you a few moments ago!" Huh? She knows me? I am happy that I get someone new, but that sentence confuses me.

"What do you mean wifey? This is the first time we met."

"Wait, if you are not her, then…"

"Where are you? Don't you just run off like that."

Someone is apparently calling the new wifey, because she answers: "I'm over here!"

I look at the direction, and I see three more wifeys. The first one looks like a ninja, with those massive the same with before that can be burst out at any second. The second one is a fighter, also the same repetition with the first girl. But the last one makes me stupefied. She looks exactly like me, except no dragon. Also they are in their 30s.

3: "You shouldn't run like that you know. You might get lost, even when you might remember this place."

Cat ears girl: "Sorry, I miss this place so much."

1: "Yeah, most of us do, even this world. But that doesn't mean we should be that hyped."

Cat ears girl sheepishly answers: "Hehe, sorry again."

2 seems to notice me: "Hey, wait. Is that Red?"

3: "What? I'm right here!" Wait, her name is Red too? "Oh right! That's me! But I don't remember meeting my future self before?" Future self? Wait, maybe they need help, they are all confusing now. It's time for me to help them.

"Hey, how about you all go with me? I can find someone to help?"

They look at me, with thankful looks in their eyes. Yes! Four girls at one time.

Cat ears girl: "If you can help us, with this, then we are very graceful. But can you get off me please?"

"Oops, sorry." I'm still on top of her. After I got out of her, I say: "Oh, but for exchange, can you help me something?"

3: "Oh of course! Everything for you my wifey!" Apparently we are the same. Never mind, the more the merrier.

"Well, one member of our group, his name is Kuro. He is recording Nepgear's and Uni's date now, but he doesn't allow me to go and watch the date myself! Can you help me sneaking around him and…" I notice that all of them have wide eyes right now. Did I say something strange?

1: "Did you say Kuro? THAT Kuro?"

"Eh, can you say it in different way?" That Kuro? What does she mean?

2: "Does he look like a scientist?"

"He does wear a lab coat, so I think so."

3: "Did he use any kind of impossible things before?"

"Well, he changed himself into a doll, and sometimes just teleported to wherever he wanted."

Cat ears girl: "Ok, last question. Is he with someone when you met him?"

"Well, that's my current group now. There's IF, Compa, Nepgear, Uni, Brave, Weiss, Schwarz, Kuro and me. But why…" 3 suddenly walks to me, grabs my shoulders and looks right into my eyes. We have the same eye color too!

"Brave? As in CFW Brave?"

"Yeah, he was with ASIC, but Kuro convinced him to get to our side to save my Goddesses wifeys!"

3 then turns to the others, they give her a firm nod. She then turns to me:

"If you now where he is right now, take us there. We have something to do with him."

* * *

Kuro's POV

"Man, have to lie to a girl. Hope she won't hate me for this."

 _Chill out my friend. Besides, what's the worst it can happen?_

"Uh, getting wrapped up by IF, then being hanged above a pool full of crocodiles?"

… _Okay. So about our next move…_

"Still the same: Go to Lowee, beat up Trick, recruit Ram and Rom, and then we'll think later."

 _Well, decent. But do you think about the possibility of obstacles on the way?_

"That's what I thought too. But if we have Brave on our side already, then the chances are super low. The only problem is that Magic suddenly come in and screw everything up."

 _Yeah, that's a big problem. By the way, have you destroyed all the chips here?_

*Beep* Scanner sound

"Nothing more. This factory is clear. Let's return back to the Basilicom."

 _What about the members here?_

"Don't want to be a douchebag, but I'm gonna leave them here. They will wake up and walk away. ASIC, even when they are evil, they are not that cruel to kill all of them."

 _Hope so._

Moments later, Basilicom

"How's the date, girl?"

"That's NOT A DATE! Don't bend it that way! And it's good, no thanks to you mister."

"Just screwing with you two, don't need to react like that." If you think that I lied about Nepgear and Uni's bonding-time, then no. I only lied to Red that I was going to record it. And I knew before that they are not dating, even when I'm trying to make it happen. But for now, they are just friends. I will change it in the future, though.

"Anyway, where are the others?"

Nepgear: "Well, Brave and Schwarz are in the colosseum, training with the other hunters. Weiss, IF, Compa is hanging out now. And Red, I think she's still shopping."

"That long?" I recheck my watch, the items we need to buy now are not that much, she should be back already. "Probably found some girls on sight."

"Some girls that need a lot of explanations from you, Kuro. Nice to see you're still the same as before."

I freeze up. That voice…I know that voice. And the worse part here? It sounds like it's from a woman, not a teenage girl.

"Kuro, tell them what you know! And give me those records now!"

"Yeah, husbando. You got a lot of things to tell us too! And show us those records!"

"Even now you are still doing that? I expect nothing more from you."

"Hehe, I feel a little sorry for Kuro, being bombarded with questions like this."

I turn around instantly, and I see something that I really want to happen, but afraid for it to do so. Right now I'm seeing Cyberconnect2, Red, MarvelousAQL, and Tekken. And what I thought is true, they are in their 30s.

"CC2, Red, Marvy, Tekken…How?" I am speechless now.

CC2: "We were surprised as you right now. The first second we were about being overwhelmed by the monsters, and thought that we were dead, then the next one, a light suddenly appeared and covered us, and then we were here, in Lastation."

Marvy: "And then CC2 ran off, due to her overexcitement, and bumped into little Red here."

CC2 blushes a bit: "That's an accident!"

Tekken: "Then we thought that we were sent back into the past. But Red confirmed us that she never met us before, well, us when we are in this age. And then she mentioned you, that's why we told her to lead us to you directly."

Red: "Yeah, we never thought we could meet you again! You could have called us if you knew that we're alive, right?"

I look at them, no words can describe how happy and sad I am now. Happy, because I found someone who's still alive. Sad, because I have to tell them the bad news. But the biggest question is: How are they alive? But they talked about a light, then…

And then I remembered The Creator told me to remember one of Einstein's famous lines: "Energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can only be changed from one form to another."

Cannot destroyed or created, only changed from one form to another…

So that's why he said not to worry about the world's destruction. Before then, I felt guilty when I destroyed it, but now…even though the feeling is still there, I feel a massive weight being lifted off my shoulder.

Tekken: "Kuro, are you okay? You are crying." True to her words, I feel tears running on my face now. Tears that I thought have shed all out 7 years ago. But do I care about that? No. The fact before me is what matters.

"Well, I will explain to all of you later. But now…" I smile, happiness all in it, and spread my arms open: "Welcome to the new Hyperdimesion, my old friends."

* * *

Nepgear's POV

Kuro and the 4 new women then starts group hugging, they all have smiles on the face, and tears too in Kuro's case. His expression is pure happiness. Well, it can't be helped, you found out that people who you thought died are standing before you, if you don't feel like that then I don't know what can be else.

So those 4 escaped their world somehow, and they were teleported here. And they said about a light, then…

 _That's the Creator's work._

"What the goodness? He did that?"

 _Of course. He wouldn't let people die in vain, you know. But while some are teleported like our small group here, the others are dead but then reincarnated._

"Oh wow. Wait, is there a chance that we…"

 _No, he made a confirmation that he won't reincarnate anyone into the same person. Either reincarnate them into new person and lock their memories up to a point for them to remember, or straight up teleport them._

Uni: "This Creator sure knows how to do his work, huh? I think it's going to be a little awkward if you relive all experiences from the beginning, especially the one you don't like."

 _That's why._

"But then, what about Kuro's wives? Are they…"

 _Sorry, that's classified. He has to find out on his own._

"Aww… I want to know who they are."

 _You'll know, in the future. When Kuro is comfortable enough to say._

About a few minutes later, the others have come back. Of course, Schwarz and Weiss were very surprised to see the four women before them, and another group hug occurred. And then Kuro told the four about the event 7 years ago, on his past.

CC2: "Woah. So humanity fell, huh? Kind of saw that coming too." Yeah, no much hope for it. I wish I can do anything for it.

Marvy: "Only a few survived, and slowly dying? Only your four survived till now?"

Kuro: "Yeah. I tried to keep everyone save, but they still died. I feel that I'm at fault for that."

Red: "There's no way that's your fault. The attack was sudden, with your power during that time you can't do anything. And human lives and dies, that's the nature of life."

Kuro: "But still…" Don't be like that Kuro. And you're the one to tell me to look forward.

Tekken: "Don't be so down like that, Kuro. At least now we know that somebody might have escaped like us, and we're going to find them."

Kuro smiles, but then sighs: "It's not that simple. The dimension jump only occurs when The Creator wants it to happen. If not, then I'm staying here for a while."

CC2: "Well, on the bright side, we can redo what we haven't done in our past. Now we have to save the world faster."

Kuro: "Optimistic as usual, CC2. But yes, that's why I have this group right here." He's gesturing to all of us.

IF: "So you four are going to help us?"

CC2: "Of course! We helped you all in our past already, why not now? We're with you in this!"

Marvy: "Count me in too! My Ninjutsu will help all of us!"

Past Red, or PRed: "I'm not getting anyone hurt my wifeys. I'm in!" Still the same as ours.

Tekken: "I'll join too. I always like a happy ending! And I will make sure it happens!"

Kuro: "You girls…thank you." He is having tears now, but he's not crying that much like before. "Well, I think it's late already. How about dinner? Any suggestions?"

CC2: "Oh, if I was right, there is a ramen stall near here. Out of ideas. The stall is not very big, but the food there is very good!"

* * *

Nighttime, Uni's POV

"Urgh, paperwork, why are you so many?" I'm walking to my bedroom now, after those papers I just want to have a good sleep. Tomorrow we'll leave soon too, so…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LYING TO THEM?"

I heard a shout nearby. I head to the direction, and see five people, Kuro and the four women before. But what are they talking about?

CC2: "YOU MEAN THAT WHAT YOU SAID TO YOUR KIDS ARE LIES? WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?"

Kuro: "You think I wanted to lie to them?"

CC2: "I KNOW THAT! DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN LIE TO THEM FOREVER!"

Kuro: "I have no intention for that. I will tell them for sure, but not now. If I told them now, their hatred might cloud their judgments."

Marvy: "But still…Did Histoire know about this?"

Kuro: "I told her right when I got my confirmation. She knew everything, and she helped me with it."

PRed: "That's sad, however you need to make sure you tell them, otherwise we will, okay?"

Kuro: "After we deal with Deity of Sins, or before that, but that's my call, okay? If I don't tell them after that, you remind me or you tell them directly, is that a deal?"

Tekken: "I think you should be the one to tell them. After all, you're…"

Kuro: "Yeah, I know."

They are hiding secrets. Kei is right, he's a bit suspicious. Let's go back to my room and I will tell her tomorrow. Make sure that we keep an eye on…

Kuro: "Don't try to do so, Uni."

What? I suddenly feel something appeared behind me, I turn around and see Kuro is right behind me.

"What the…Kuro? When did you…?"

Kuro: "You heard everything right? Right?" He knew that I was there!

"Of course! You are hiding something from us. We shouldn't have let you lead us around like that."

Kuro sighs: "You think I want things become like this? No, I keep it to make sure that your future is not ending up like ours. So can I ask you to keep this conversation in dark?" I tried to detect any lies in his voice, but I found none.

"And why should I?"

Kuro: "How about a deal?" Really? "You keep this in the dark, until I tell everyone, is that okay?" And what's the trade? "And I will keep the secret of your feelings toward Nepgear."

I blush instantly: "What? What kind of…? I don't have any…"

Kuro: "Don't try to hide. Over the week you're around with Nepgear, I saw your many attempts to try to confess, but you changed it to other directions. Of course, I will keep it, until you tell her. About my secrets, it's depended on how well we're doing so far."

I'm considering my options now. I can tell everyone about this tomorrow, but then like he said, the world might end up the way we don't want. But if I keep this one behind, he might find a way to disposal it.

Kuro: "And you remember that I can straight up alter your mind right?"

Okay, that's it. I don't want anyone in my head, and I don't want my memories to be deleted.

"Okay, I'll let it go, for now. But you better tell us soon."

He then smiles: "Thank you. You won't regret it." Then he disappears.

I turn to the others.

CC2: "Well, you heard everything right? So like he said before…"

"Yeah, I will try. Doesn't make me feel uncomfortable though."

Marvy: "Don't be like that Uni. He always wants us to have happy ending. He always makes sure that he's the only one suffering."

PRed: "That's how he is. Don't be so cruel wifey." Don't call me that.

"Fine. I'm going to my room now. You should do the same."

Tekken: "Good night to you, Uni." Yeah, luckily we still have rooms for all of them.

I go to my bedroom, lock the door and go to bed. I start closing my eye, and think about the conversation. Does Nepgear know about it? About Kuro's secrets? And about my…feelings? Does she know? I hope he keeps his promise.

Then I force myself to sleep, and my conscious slips away.

* * *

 **Chaper 6 end!**

 **Yeah, more members in the party. And someone Kuro knew before! What could go wrong? Nothing!**

 **Also, don't try to guess who the Elite Hunters are. They won't appear in this story. But they will, in the future.**

 **And I like shipping! Don't judge me!**

 **A little history is out. Cliche, I know, just roll with it.**

 **Thanks you again, Dark 4 Thunder, for the review.**

 **See you in the next chapters!**


	7. Lowee, family power reviewed

**Disclaimer: Like before, only the OCs and the story are mine. I own nothing else.**

 **My apologize to anyone who is waiting for this chapter. Studies, works, and being lazy are my only excuses for this.**

 **Also, if you want to put anyone into this story (OC or real person), you can write it in the review.**

 **Without anything else to say, enjoy reading chapter 7!**

* * *

Monday, airbus, Kuro's POV

'Why did I think of shipping Uni and Nepgear with each other?'

 _Eh, because of your fan's mental. And yuri ftw._

'Probably forgot that Brave and Steamax are here. Should have done that instead.'

 _Why not a harem for Uni?_

'Do you think Uni will like that? Also, what about Nepgear?'

 _Hard decision, heh?_

'Yeah. Last night I made a bit of mistakes. Should have just shut up about that.'

 _So, what're you going to do for that?_

'Eh, maybe triangle love? In this case, I think it's square love now.'

 _Like with your wives?_

'I don't want to see them desperate, and…'

 _Yeah, The Creator's fantasies…_

Don't just pull me in like that!

'We're the same you know. Don't be salty. And this is payback for what happened before.'

Damn it.

'Put it aside, should we ask someone who's an expert in this?'

Who are you going to ask? Mina?

'Maybe. She has a lot of knowledge, too.'

I don't think so. Intelligence things, we can ask her. Love, maybe Blanc's a better choice.

 _First, she's unavailable now. Second, no offense to Blanc's fans, but we know how she wrote her stories._

But at least she…

 _And third, she will write that love story down and probably let a lot of fans reading it. Not cool._

…I am writing it right now…

 _I'm talking about the citizens here._

Oh.

'How about…'

"What are you thinking Kuro?" Marvy seems to notice that I'm spacing out.

PRed: "Yeah. I saw your pupils lost color a bit. What happened?"

"Oh, sorry you girls. I'm talking to them."

Tekken: "You mean The Observer and The Creator?"

"Yeah."

CC2: "May I ask what you're talking about? I saw your expression tense up a bit." Really? That conversation is not that problematic, right?

I look at the behind, and see the rest of the group is chatting with each other, not noticing us, then turn back.

"About Uni and Nepgear."

Marvy: "OH! You are going to ship them like IF and Compa?"

"That's the problem. I forgot that we have Brave now."

PRed: "Oh, Uni x Brave?"

"Yeah, that one. Thinking square love, but…"

CC2: "Square? I thought it was triangle. Is there another person?"

"In the future. But cannot talk about that now."

Tekken: "Well, how did it go?"

"We are discussing who we should ask about this kind of love."

The five of us ponder about that for a while.

Adam: "Then why not IF and Compa?"

"Do you think that…wait, I thought you're the driver?"

Adam: "Look again, dude. I'm just a passenger today. My boss asked me to get some items in Lowee, so here I am."

"Okay, back to the topic. Do you think they can help with that?"

"Maybe. I mean, their love is kinda…"

"Don't finish that. But theirs is still counted as pure love. This is a triangle."

"If you put it that way, then…"

"Maybe later. We've arrived."

After my group went down the bus, and a brief goodbye to Adam, we head to the center of Lowee and then separate. I go to the Guild to check on people's situations, the rest will head to the Basilicom, then go back to the Guild to meet up with me.

As I walk on the nation's road, I can do nothing but watch the scenery here. It's…beautiful, snow everywhere, the atmosphere makes everyone feel at peace here. When I was still human, I nearly had the chance to enjoy snow in the foreign countries, but now…

 _Quite a view, isn't it? Lowee, a magical, fairy-tale nation, a wonderful and relaxed place._

"The first half, I agree. Wonderful, yes. Relaxed, not at the moment."

 _Yeah. You're right. But still…Do you think the event will occur?_

"High chance of that will happen. But they can deal with it, right? I mean, we know they can do it in the original, why doubt them now?"

 _Hope your judgment is right._

"Well, nothing can do for it now. At the moment…"

"Hey! Kuro! Over here!" I look at the direction and see a small girl, who is covered in mostly pink. She wears an overcoat that's designed to stand this kind of weather, a pink hat with the same purpose, a blue ribbon on her coat and a handbag.

"Oh, hey Ram! Nice to see you here. What are you doing?" Before you are all confusing, in the last week, I have contacted the Oracle of Lowee already, luckily that both the CPU Candidates were there too. I explained everything to them. Well, everything here means why the CPUs are still stuck in Graveyard and our reason of traveling around. I have told Mina about my family but not the two. Now, we're having the friendly term, the kids don't hate Nepgear anymore.

"Well, Rom told me she was heading to the center, and I waited for her at the Guild HQ. But after a moment she hasn't come back, so I went out and looked for her."

"She's probably around here. Not so sure though. It's not like her to walk around aimlessly."

 _How about we go and search for her with Ram?_

'Good idea.' "Hey Ram, I'm not having anything to do right now, let me find her with you."

"That's great Kuro! With two of us, we can…"

"Stop her, Kuro! She's heading to your way!"

I and Ram turn to the direction of voice, and see Nepgear and the rest are chasing the people near us. And fortunate and unfortunate enough, we have found who we are going to find.

Linda is running, however she stops instantly when she sees me: "Crap, not this bastard again!" Then she turns to the small road in the left, bringing Rom with her.

"Ram, help me…"

"Rom! Stop right there, you jerk!" And then Ram chases after them.

The others follow, and IF briefly turns to me before running: "What are you waiting for? Catch her!"

I stand there, look at them running.

…

"Yeah. Relaxed."

 _Uh, jinxed? So…what are you going to do?_

"They are heading right to the factory."

 _So, superhero landing?_

"No, we'll just teleport to the end. Make it simple."

 _Meh. Boring._

"Don't try to complain. I've made up my mind." But before I do so, I noticed something on the ground…

* * *

Ram's POV

That big jerk just caught Ram and run away! I'm not letting her out of my sight!

As we were running, Nepgear seems to finally notice me: "What the…Ram? When did you…"

"When you shouted to Kuro, you dummy. Speaking of him, where is he?"

All of us start looking around. No sight of him.

"That big dummy didn't follow us?"

The girl who wears an oversized coat speaks: "I told him already! What is he planning?"

The girl in a pink sweater: "We can think about that later. Just keeping chasing her. We cannot lose her!"

The girl with white hair asks the only human guy right now: "Can't you and Uni use one of your sniper skills?"

The human guy: "And risk it hitting Rom? No chance, sis. Dad will be very pissed if I did that." Dad?

Uni: "The same with me. We have no idea what might happen. Our only choice is to chase him."

The ninja girl: "I'm already using my speed up spell, how can't we reach her yet?"

The fighter-type girl: "If I remember right, she is really good at running away. I think that's why her speed stat is too high."

Both girls in red, they look alike for some reasons: "And you know our answers."

The mecha guy: "I can tackle her, but it might hurt Rom, so no to me."

The cat ear girl: "Too risky to do anything, she is holding Rom like a hostage."

We have reached a factory, and we see the jerk running inside. For some reasons there are monsters here.

"I don't have any time wasting for you. **E-Force Blizzard!** " I slam my wand on the ground, creating a huge pyramid-shape ice block, freeze anything inside it. Then we start hit-and-run to reach that girl. Then we are about to reach her, she suddenly stops. We stop as well, but I decide to run a little bit further, and shout: "Hey big dummy! Release Rom now!"

She didn't answer. I almost used my wand to hit her head, but then I heard a voice before her: "Seriously Linda? You really think you can outrun me?"

I look over her shoulder, and I am surprised to see Kuro is already standing there, his arms crossing in front of his chest, tapping his right foot impatiently. How did he get here so fast? Then I notice that the jerk, who is called Linda by Kuro, is trembling right now. What can scare her like that?

Kuro continued: "Well, I'm going to count from 3. You then release the girl, then run away. I won't chase you, is that a deal?" I see her nodding her head furiously. He then holds up 3 fingers. "3" He closes one finger. "2" He closes the second one. "1"

As soon as he counts to 1, the jerk instantly retracts her hand back, letting Rom stand on the ground on her own, and runs away, not even turn her head back once. But I don't care about that now. I run to Rom.

"Rom, are you okay?"

"Ram? Yeah, I'm okay. But I'm scared."

"It's okay now. I'm here." I hug her to calm her down. Then I notice that Kuro slowly walks to us, on his hand holding a blue wand. Hey, that's Rom's wand!

The others have reached us. The cat ear girl asks him: "Where have you been? You could have made the run ended instantly."

Kuro: "I saw Rom's weapon lying around when I was about to run, so I picked it up. And then I saw you a few steps ahead already, so I just teleported here and waited. Oh and…" He turns to Rom, his arm holding Rom's weapon: "I believe it was yours, Rom."

Rom then releases my hug, and takes back the wand: "Thank you, mister Kuro. *smile*"

He smiles, and rubs Rom's hair, then stands up. "Well, things happened. Let's go to the Basilicom, shall we?"

Well, I would agree, but… "Do we even know where we are now?"

Kuro smirks, that's not a smile. "Why do we need to bother about that fact?" Then he snaps his fingers. Then the scene around changes, it turns out we are in front of the Basilicom already.

Both I and Rom are extremely surprised. "Wow, we are here already? Wait, Kuro, you can teleport?"

Kuro: "You like it?"

"OF COURSE! With this, we don't have to travel too far anymore!"

Rom says, excitement in her voice: "Teleport is so nice *excited*."

Kuro smiles: "Glad you two like it. Now, let's head inside. Nothing beats a cup of hot chocolate in this weather."

We then go inside, and immediately greet a woman, she has long blue hair in two low pigtails. She wears a red uniform that looks like for the graduate students, combined with the same color hat and red glasses. She also wears a white dress underneath and red heels. She is having a worried look on her face now.

"Hello everyone. I just heard there's some commotions in the middle of town. Did something happen?"

I was about to answer, but Kuro beats me to it: "Just the ASIC trying to sell chips and we stopped them, that's all."

Mina wasn't convinced by it, though. "I heard one of ASIC member has taken a little girl as a hostage, and ran away, but she was chased by a group of people, which has a mecha with them. If my theory is right, that's you all, right?"

Kuro sighs: "You are too sharp sometimes Mina. Yes, that's us. The ASIC member has grabbed Rom and ran away, but we…"

Mina interrupts: "Not another details. Rom, Ram, you okay?"

I am a little nervous now. She really cares about us, that much we know and are happy with, but sometimes she scares us. "Yeah, but Kuro and his group saved her already, no harm done. See?"

Rom answers: "Yes. I'm a little scared, but they helped me out. They are nice people."

Mina sighs in relieve: "Okay, I hope you are all okay. Now…" She turns Kuro "I believe we have something to discuss. But may I ask if you have told Rom and Ram about your family?" Huh, family?

Kuro scratches his head: "Well, no. It's a bit of moment heat. I have no chance to tell them."

Mina give him a confuse look: "I heard that you have chased them for a while, then why…"

Kuro: "If it was you, do you have any mind to speak about your life when the others are in danger?"

Mina thinks about it, then: "I guess you are right. Come, let's go to the meeting room."

* * *

Kuro's POV

Because the Creator is tired and lazy, I will make it short. We introduced ourselves to three of them, then we discussed about the Mascot's location. Right now, we are talking about having Rom and Ram in our group.

Mina is overprotective, mind you. "I'm sorry, but I think I have to deny that. The nation is vulnerable now, if the twin is away, then if an attack occurred, we might lose this place. Besides, I'm worried about their safeties, and their behaviors." Yeah, overprotective. Of course I can't blame her, she is like Rom and Ram's mother, and a mother is always worried for their kids.

And the kids mentioned are not very happy about it. "Come on Mina. Don't be like that, we can protect ourselves. And we will be good kids, right Rom?"

"Yeah, Mina. *nod* We will be fine."

I then step in: "I know you are worried, but you are human, you cannot be with them forever. You have your own things to do too. And about this trip, we will make sure Rom and Ram are safe, and train them to be stronger and they can take care for themselves. And seriously, you should be worried about how I am around them, not in the other way. And about this nation's protection…"

Schwarz interrupts him: "Do you think leaving her here is a good idea? Why not the other one?"

"I don't think Vert or Chika can stand her antics, so I let her stay here. Besides, Vert might like the shy one more."

Schwarz looks a little bit deadpanned: "Are you sure? Nepgear is not a shy one."

… "Are you sure?"

… "Okay, you win. Carry on." He steps back.

I turn to Mina: "Well, as I was saying, I have a solution for it." I stop looking at her. "Can you come out now?"

A fireball appears in the middle of the room. And of course: "Wah! What is that? A fireball? Let me put some water…" I have to hold Ram's shoulder to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. "No water can turn that fire off. That's not a normal fireball." Then it turns into a small girl, she has long black hair, with a small red pin, and she has black eyes. She wears a white dress, but no shoes. And she is floating.

She then bows to us: "Hello everyone. My name is **Sachiko Shinozaki.** Nice to meet you all. Kuro asked me to keep this nation and the Oracle here safe and sound. You can count on me with that." I got a little problem here. From what I read and remember, her 'dark' personality is 'energetic', but her 'light' one is shy. And in this situation, she is good, however she still remembers the 'dark' in her, even when she has full control of it. So, in here, she can be shy, but she might be in her opposite side in the future.

I turn to Mina and the twin, knowing that the others are not surprised by this anymore. Mina is having a surprise look on her, and Ram is the same. Rom, however, is hiding behind Mina, trembles. I blink, then smack my face, hard. I forgot that she is easily scared. I walk to her and hold my hand in front of her. "Rom, there's nothing to scare of her. She is a ghost, yes, but she is good. She kinda has the same personality with you. How about you greet her with me?" She is hesitated at first: "Won't she…hurt me?" "You have my protection, don't worry." She looks away, thinks a bit, then turns to me and nods. Then I take her hand and guide her to Sachiko.

I introduce: "Rom, this is Sachiko. Sachiko, this is Rom, the CPU's Candidate of Lowee. Please be friendly with each other." I have no experience with this. If this sounds wrong, tell me. Sachiko already smiles and has her right hand ready for a handshake. Note here. Sachiko is a young girl, yes, but she has been in Heavenly Host for quite a long time already. Her actions will be more mature than her appearance's age. Rom slowly walks to her, then she raises her right hand to catch Sachiko's.

"Please…to meet you, Sachiko. My name is Rom. Let's be…friends."

Sachiko smiles brighter: "Of course Rom. I will be your friend. Don't be afraid to ask me anything okay?"

This lightens Rom up a bit: "Yeah, I will."

My God! Luckily this went well. Okay, now… "Ram, do you have any objections?"

Ram seems a little anxious, but then: "Well, if Rom is okay with her now, then I will."

Great! Everything is in motion now. I look at Mina: "So, that's it. Do you have any doubts?"

Mina is thinking. Good, at least she doesn't agree instantly. Then: "Well, I think everything is covered, for now. The twin can come with you."

After hearing that, Ram and Rom walk to her and thank her: "Yay! Thanks Mina! You are the best!"

"Thank you Mina."

"But I want you two to behave okay? I don't want to hear bad things from you."

"Of course Mina! You can trust us! / I will, don't worry Mina."

Well, everything is in place now. Then…

"Father…" I look at Weiss "How are you going to ask the Mascot?"

? Why does she ask that? "The same as the other nations of course, why?"

"She is keeping the Killachines in standby mode, right? If she shares us power, won't the seal be weaker?"

"Not necessary. Her presence is enough to seal them."

"If they're that powerful, then…"

"They are kinda like me, extremely powerful, but only step in if the situation turned to worst."

Mina then asks us: "If you knew about the Mascot already, then why come here? You can just go directly to her place…"

"And raise your suspicion? Sorry, but one of my priorities is to keep balance between nations. If the Oracles are suspicious of each other… you know?"

Mina understands: "So you want my permission?"

"The same with Lastation, yes."

"Very well. You have it. But please tell me if your work is success, okay?"

"Of course. We will stay here for a week, dealing with people's problems too, so don't worry."

I turn to the others: "Okay, got our permission now. Let's go."

* * *

Hours later, IF's POV

Another dungeon. Why do the Mascots love to hide here? Maybe the monsters will cover them? From what Kuro informed us, this dungeon is called World Labyrinth, and there are a lot of monsters with high levels of dangerous. If that's the case, then…

"Why are you Shanghai, father?" I look at Weiss, and see that Kuro, or Shanghai now, is lying on top of her head.

"Tired…" That's not Kuro's voice though. Maybe that's the doll's supposed voice.

Schwarz: "Tired? How can you be tired?" You are already dead, right?

"The Creator…tired…" What does that mean?

Those two think a bit, then… Weiss says: "Maybe the Creator is tired."

Everyone look at her in confusion. Compa asks first: "Uh, Weiss, how is The Creator being tired related to Kuro?"

Schwarz answers: "They are basically the same. Sometimes if the Creator is in foul mood, then my father might get affected by him."

Oh. They are weird.

Ram says: "That's lame. So he won't help us?"

Rom: "I want to see him fighting."

Weiss smiles, and rubs both their heads: "Don't worry. You'll see him in action soon. For now, we should head in now. We have to be stronger, right?"

As it turns out, the monsters are not hard to fight. Even the Phoenixes are no longer threats to us. It seems Kuro's plan for us to be stronger works well. And our party now has 4 healers, not counting Nepgear since she is kinda a hybrid member (she has both offensive and defensive spells). Well, looks like we'll head to the Mascot in no time.

 _Girl, you jinxed all of us._

'What do you mean by…' My thought was interrupted as I saw what's in front of our group. The ASIC member, Linda if what Kuro said is true, is standing there, and laughing. Then I look on the ground, and see a shattered disc. Then I remember that, when we saw the previous Mascots, we only see their lights. They are created by the Ancient Goddess I have checked and they were created by the 'One True Goddess' but that name sounds less impressive than Ancient Goddess IMO, so I will use this one. so they must have a physical body, right? Wait, if that's the case then…

She seems to finally notice us and shouts to us, satisfaction in her voice: "Hahaha! You Goddesses are too late! I have destroyed the Mascot, now the Killachines will destroy this nation! And to make sure you are dead, I'm going to call some more guys to entertain all of you!" She holds three black discs in her hand, three, meaning the troubles are on us now. She uses those discs and then she runs away, as usual.

I was about to chase her, then Brave changes to his normal size, meaning giant form, and set his sword on fire. "No time to deal with her, IF. We need to fight those monsters and the Killachines, if not they will head to the city area." No argue with you. We ready our weapons and charge towards the enemies.

Like before, the monsters are no problem. However, the Killachines are on a different level. Their number is high, and they even regenerate before we can deal real damages to them. Even the Goddesses in their HDD forms have troubles with them.

Nepgear: "My goodness. No wonder they are sealed away."

Uni: "With this rate, we will be pushed back. We need to do something."

Ram: "My magic and Rom's magic work on them, but they just keep regenerating and come forward."

Rom: "They are…tough…" Apparently she is running low on her SP. Yeah, I will use SP here. Mana is counted as SP in this series so…

I look at everyone. They are all tired now, most of us use physical strikes, and those robots has very high resistance to them. Is there nothing we can do?

Schwarz suddenly speaks up: "Weiss, do you think we need to do **that?** "

Weiss: "Do you think father will agree?" What are you talking about? And HELP US, KURO. You are sleeping for too long.

 _Do it, both of you. The Creator gives you permission to do so._

"Do what? What are you three talking about?"

 _You will see._

I look at the two, and what happens next surprises me. The shadow below Schwarz suddenly rises up and covers him completely, and Weiss is the same, except she has light coming from her chest place. Because of the light, we have to cover our eyes. After the light dims, we retract our hands and…

Now, if Kuro transforming into Shanghai surprised us before, this will top that event easily. Right now Weiss' clothes has changed, she is now wearing a white bodysuit with three pink stripes at each of her side, and she has pink arm wears like Nepgear. Plates of armors flying around her, and her wings, instead of like the CPUs, are actually look angel-like. Ok, this one is ridiculous. For some reasons I see that all of the Candidates' suit designs are similar to each other. I cannot see the difference. Sorry for anyone who wants to see a different design. Right now her suit will look like Nepgear's. Her appearance is still the same though, but both of her eyes now have the power symbols on them and they are black. Her weapon is changed, from dual-bladed rapier and syringe gun to fire and ice on her hand. 'So from weapons to magic.' About Schwarz though, unlike his sister who looks like an angel now, he is basically a demon. This one will be straight up Rhaast's Soul Hunter form from League of Legends. His eyes are black too, and both of them have the cursed symbols. Both of them are releasing auras that can rival all of the CPUs Candidates now.

All of us are having O-eyes and our mouths are hanging out now. If their auras are this powerful, then how overpowered is Kuro? From the time we have seen him fighting, he only used overwhelming power, and not even once released this kind of aura. If those times he was only toying around, then what happened if Kuro fights seriously?

PRed is the first to speak up: "I really want to say 'My wifey is so cool.'" Typical Red. "But I have to ask: When did both of you can transform?"

Schwarz turns to us and smiles. 'Don't, you are in the form that your smile can scare literally everyone'. "Well, that's a story. But now…" He turns to the Killachines: "We have to hold them a bit." Then he runs directly at them.

I shout: "Wait up Schwarz! Don't just run…" Schwarz suddenly stops, and swings his scythe up. A wave of energy rises up and knocks everything in the line to the air. He then starts his frenzy by slashing everywhere. The damage he dealt are a lot, however the robots just keep healing no matter what.

I turn to Weiss, and see a ball of energy being formed between her hand, its color is blue and red. She then releases them in another pack of Killachines, and makes them immobilized.

Weiss then speaks: "We will hold them off. Those things are basically indestructible. You grab the remains of the Mascot and run to the city. In there, try to find Broccoli, and ask her to fix the Mascot quick. Oh and…" She then throws us Rare Metal and Datanium "These things will help fixing her. We want to avoid this, but it seems this event is still the same. Now go."

Compa shows her great concerns to them: "But what about you two? You can't just…"

"Don't worry **M** …Compa, our only option now is to hold them, not to destroy them since that's nearly impossible. So we will keep them at bay." Then she flies to Schwarz and helps him fight.

I look at them. They are fighting so that everyone could be safe. Their power…I wonder if we can reach their level. 'Not now, IF. Priority first.' I then tell everyone: "Okay. You heard her. Let's go and find Broccoli!"

We head back to the city, and luckily we see her in the middle of the town, wandering aimlessly.

CC2 is the first one to speak: "Hey, Broccoli! Over here!"

Broccoli looks at us, then speaks: "Does Broccoli know all of you?"

PRed says: "Oh come on! You know who we are. Don't be harsh like that."

Broccoli frowns a bit: "Hmm… I see a mature Marvelous, a mature Red, a mature Tekken and a mature CC2. I'm hallucinating."

Marvy speaks up: "There's no time for arguing. Broccoli, you can fix this right?" She shows the girl the pieces that was the Mascot before. I then show the Rare Metal and Datanium. "From what we heard from a friend, you can fix this, right?"

Broccoli looks at them, then says: "Yes, I can fix this."

Nepgear speaks in relief: "My goodness! You can! Okay, we can go to the Basilicom and borrow a room to fix this."

* * *

About an hour later…

"Okay! Everything is done!" A light occurred after that. Then the Mascot speaks up:

"What…where am I?"

PRed and Red: "Yay. She's back!"

Mina: "I'm glad to see you again. Do you remember me?"

The Mascot: "…Yes. Lowee's Oracle…But…I was destroyed by the girl…How am I…"

"We fixed you up…Or more likely, Nepgear, Uni and Broccoli fixed you up."

The Mascot: "…The girls…They look like the Goddesses of Planeptune and Lastation…"

Nepgear: "Oh, where's my manner? My name is Nepgear, I'm Neptune's younger sister."

Uni: "And I'm Uni, Noire's sister."

The Mascot: "Their sisters…Why are you all here?"

Nepgear: "We are traveling around Gamindustri to ask for help defeating the ASIC. But we are late before we could save you from your er…death."

The Mascot: "I see…then may I ask you a favor? I need to return to where I was, however fighting is not my forte. Can you escort me to there?"

Compa: "Of course we will. We need to return there to save our friends too."

The Mascot: "You mean there's another one with you?"

"Two to be exact. They are holding off the Killachines now. But we don't know how much longer they can stand on ground."

The Mascot makes a sound of surprise: "What? Two people, against the Killachines? We need to reach them now."

Mina has been informed by us before: "Please be fast. I'm worried about those two." All of us are the same, Mina.

CC2 suddenly asks Broccoli: "Are you going to join us?"

She has been told about the alternative dimension: "Well, you might need help, and a lot, so Broccoli will follow."

Ram: "That's great! Our party has been increased!" Rom just nods in excitement.

* * *

When we return to Weiss and Schwarz…

The Mascot: "This…is not what I expected to see." None of us, madam.

All of Killachines are being immobilized now, either by being cut in connections' parts, or end up being frozen by ice. And in the middle of them are Schwarz and Weiss, with no scratches on them whatsoever. Schwarz notices us and calls: "Hey everyone! Have you fixed the Mascot already?"

The Mascot makes her appearance: "I'm here. I was saved by them, thankfully. But… How…"

Weiss speaks first: "You mean the Killachines? They are indestructible, doesn't mean they are unstoppable."

The Mascot: "No, not that. How can a Demon and an Angel work with each other? No, A demon and a CPU." So she's really a CPU.

The siblings look at each other. "OH…" They both exclaim. Then another light occurred, and they are in their normal forms.

Weiss: "Well, we are brother and sister. If we do not work with each other, then who will we work with?"

The Mascot seems reluctant, but then gives up in thinking: "I suppose. Well then, follow me to the seal."

After she returned to where she was, all of the robots turn off.

The Mascot then speaks: "Well, everything is in place now. Tell me, what do you want from me?"

Nepgear: "Well, how about you give the twin a little of your power? They need to be more powerful to save their sister."

The Mascot: "Very well. As your wish." You know what happens next.

PRed: "Our job here is done, right? Let's go back to the Basilicom to say the good news."

Well, after everything, resting is what we need now, especially Schwarz and Weiss, they helped us back then, their father should be…

"Wait a second. Where's Kuro?"

Weiss: "Right here." She points over her head. And…

…We don't have any words for this.

Brave: "May I ask, were he really sleeping? If the situation was like before, he would help dealing with the machines instantly." Good point Brave.

Schwarz: "He helped us by sleeping."

… Confusion is in the air.

The Mascot: "…First off, who is she? Second, why do you call her 'he'? And third, how could someone sleeping help you in fighting?"

Schwarz answers: "First, right now you are seeing Shanghai, but that's just my father's transformation. That also answers for your second question. For the last one, he slept, but during that he released his power to keep us from physical harms. He can only do so while sleeping, and the affect radiation is small."

…

…

…

No one can say anything. Just what the heck is Kuro? I cannot ask who he is anymore, that guy may have his old personality, but his power is over the chart.

"I…am not sure…if we…"

Weiss giggles a bit when she sees our faces: "I told you, that's my father. Don't try to make sense of his actions. That'll take your whole life time without success."

Tekken: "That reminded us. How can you transform?"

Schwarz: "Ah, yes. That happened 7 years ago. In the Last Battle, I took a fatal hit for Weiss, without any defensive actions."

Everyone are surprised by that. "Wait, you mean you were…"

"Well, I was sure I was dead. I closed my eyes and waited to see whatever came next. But then I still heard my father and Weiss' cries, and I woke up, surprised them."

Weiss: "Then my father did a quick check on our auras, and found out that Schwarz has his dark power, and his light power is in me."

Marvy: "So you mean that a part his CPU power is in you, and his dark power in Schwarz?"

Everyone who don't know this turn to her instantly. Red asks first: "Wait, Kuro is a CPU?"

Nepgear: "What the goodness? How?"

Uni: "He should have told us sooner. No wonder he knew so much about us."

Ram: "That dummy is a CPU? He is nothing like us!"

Rom: "Uh huh. *nod*."

Brave: "So he is a CPU. No surprise though, it fits him very well."

Broccoli: "Well, Broccoli haven't met him, but he picked up my interest already."

Compa: "But there's a time IF beat him to the point I had to bandage him. A CPU shouldn't have that problem."

Tekken: "That's because he's not a fully CPU. He only obtained the power and used it in his own way."

PRed: "But since he could use CPU's power, everyone starts calling him God, but he doesn't like it much."

"Why though? Many people want to be a CPU. I think he…"

Marvy: "He loves to help people, however not as someone who is above everyone. He helped us as a friend, a comrade, and he wanted it to be that way."

CC2: "Even with his ridiculous power, he never used them to do evil things. He had gathered everyone and rebuilt all of the nation back, and became the leader."

Weiss: "And he told everyone that he didn't like being treated like a CPU, because that's not who he is. So everyone started calling him 'The Savior' or just Kuro. Only when in formality matters, people called him his CPU name, and even those moments were rare."

Brave: "A unique leader, I see. So, what's his CPU name?"

 _Sorry, but we can't talk about it._

Compa: "Aww. That's a shame. I want to know."

 _The only hint I can give you is that it also has a Heart in it._

Red: "Oh, so something Heart! Let's make a guess game!"

I stop her: "Everyone is already tired. Let's just head back to rest. I don't think I can handle this anymore." And everyone agrees.

Well, except the twin.

Ram: "No way! We still can play at the Basilicom!"

Rom: "Please… play with us…"

Schwarz laughs, and says to them: "Well, how about…"

?: "How about I play with you sweet little cutie pies?" An unknown voice, and a voice of a pedophile.

We look at the voice's direction, and almost cringe at the side. There's a big yellow thing with red trimming, it has a lizard-like head with green eyes and… No, I'm not thinking anymore, that looks so hideous.

And Brave knows him: " **CFW Trick,** what are you doing here?"

The big thing, now called Trick, says: "I heard from our little members that you betrayed us and followed the CPU. I expected much more from you."

Brave sounds a little mad: "All of you tricked me, used me like a tool. I won't let you control me anymore. Now, tell us the true reason."

Trick licks his tongue. Eww. "Well, I heard that the little Candidates of Lowee are here, that's why I ran here as fast as I can to play with them!" My Goddess, that voice…

And the twin feels the same too.

Ram: "Eww. Who would play with thing like you? Yuck!"

Rom: "Disgusting…*Shivers*."

Trick: "Aww, don't be like that. Let me play with you!" And he swings his tongue to us! What the hell, how long is his tongue?

But before it could hit anyone, the tongue is stopped by a glyph. Trick retracts his tongue: "What is that? Who stopped me from playing with them?"

"I did, you disgusting pedophile." All look at the source, and see Kuro in his normal form, his left hand is glowing.

Trick looks hurt for some reasons: "Hey! Don't be like that! You also see them cute right? How about we share? You play with…" But he was stopped by Kuro shooting his revolver to his left side.

"You shut up. I have to admit they are cute, and want to play with them. HOWEVER, I WILL NOT let you taint their minds by your disgusting…activities. If you still want to do it, then try to get pass me and the others. And note this, I will make sure you are dead before you could even go near any of them."

Trick looks at him a bit, then turns serious: "Very well. If you want things to come down like that, then don't blame me to lose to a Felon!" He then swings his tongue 'Seriously? This guy has nothing else?' and the result is the same.

Kuro is having a furious expression on his face now: "Out of all the Felons, I hate you the most. I will make sure I won't give you a chance to even hurt me, alongside anyone." He then teleports to Trick, and delivers a kick to his belly, sending him away a few feet. And he looks…a bit different.

Trick gets up after that kick: "Ah, that hurts a bit. You will regret…" But then he stops when he looks at Kuro: "Wait…that form…"

Kuro, now without his lab coat, is having a white armor suit on his body Raiden's cyborg body in Metal Gear Rising after losing to Sam, but painted white. And he looks taller too.

CC2: "Oh! That's his God form! He is pissed now."

Wait? God form? "What do you mean by that?"

Marvy: "He has 3 forms actually." What? "The first one is this, when he uses Share energy. The second one is when he uses his dark power. And the last one is when he combines both."

Everyone is stumbled by this. He already has the CPU power to transform into one, and he has 2 more forms?

Trick heard our conversation, and talks to Kuro: "So you are a CPU. Now I will be very happy to be the first one to kill one!" And the same attack. But now Kuro catches it with both his hands, and starts swinging Trick around, bouncing into any surfaces around, he even creates some glyphs to deal even more damages!

Compa: "Then if he is that powerful, then how did your world end up like…"

Tekken: "Because he still has his human personality in his heart. And you know how he describes human."

"Yeah, but…"

"And he nearly blamed it because he failed to protect everyone that time. He said he had let his guard down, and that costed him a lot."

Red: "But he is redeeming but helping us right?"

Marvy: "He felt that it's not enough. As long as he still doesn't know everyone is safe or not, he won't rest easily."

Everyone seems sympathy for him now.

"AH! Hurting over my body! How are you so brutal?" We look back at the fight, and crash sites are everywhere. And Trick is lying on the ground, bleeding everywhere.

"I just hate you, that's all. And you know what I have done to Judge." He then walks back to us.

Trick is standing up, probably prepares his last attack: "That's it! If you are standing in my way, I will just have to crush you down!" He then jumps high on the air 'how can he do that?' and starts slamming down on Kuro. Everyone is startled by that, and Nepgear shouts: "Kuro! Above you!"

Then the next thing makes us widen our eyes again. His body, where the armor plates are not covering, starts turning into a mix of white-sky blue, and on his hand starts materializing a weapon.

Ram and Rom recognize that: "Wait, that's Blanc's weapon in her HDD Form! / Sister's… hammer."

When Trick is an inch above, he instantly swings the hammer right at the CFW, sending on the air, again. Then the hammer disappears, replaced by a broadsword. Kuro then jumps on the air, and starts slashing Trick everywhere, and sometimes a lot of slashes appear around Trick and deal damages to him.

Uni looks only to the weapon: "That's Noire's sword. Is he using everyone's weapons?"

With a last hit, Kuro pushes himself out of Trick, and floats above him, his weapon changes into Vert's spear. And then green glyphs float around Trick, and green spears fly through them and hit Trick. About 3 seconds Trick is full of spears, but still alive, somehow. Kuro throws his spear right into Trick and drives him down to the ground. Then a massive sword appears (Nepgear: "That's Neptune's 32-bit Mega Sword!") and he thrusts the sword down and hits where Trick's supposed heart is, ending his life.

Before he disappears completely, Trick said: "Why…I didn't even have touched them yet…No… I can't die… like this…" Just die already!

When Trick finally vanished, Kuro says one last thing, his voice devoid of any emotion: "Be gone…you did not deserve my sympathy for this."

Kuro then turns back to his old form, and starts walking back to us. "Let's head back. We don't have anything else to do here anymore."

He then heads out first. But before he can go out of the entrance: "Goodness! Wait for us! / You have a lot to explain mister! / Rom, make sure he spills out anything that is related to our sister with me, okay? / I will…"

When we return back to the Basilicom, Mina is already waiting for us: "Greetings everyone! I hope everything is okay now."

Kuro is about to say, but Rom cut in first: "Yes, but put it aside. This will surprise you! Kuro here is a CPU, and so is Weiss."

Mina, of course has the expression we expect: "What? Both of them are CPUs?"

Kuro says: "We can use their power, yes, but we are not ones ourselves."

Ram: "How can you not one? You used our sister's weapon, and the others too."

Rom: "Yeah…Tell us how…"

Kuro sighs: "Well, the truth is… My CPU Form is just me using the other CPUs' existed weapons, nothing more than that. It doesn't have much function, so I only use them to be seen more powerful, that's all."

Ram and Rom are disappointed by it: "That's lame, Kuro! I though you can do something more awesome! / *Disappointed*"

Nepgear then speaks: "Wait, you said CPUs' existed weapons, meaning you can use ours as well?"

Kuro: "Yes. But Trick was in the zone where I could only combine the Goddesses' weapons that time. Sorry if I disappointed you in that fight."

The twin starts bouncing around him: "Please! Next time can you use ours? / Please…"

Kuro lets out a small smile, and rubs their heads: "Don't worry. If I get the opportunity, I will do it, okay?"

"OKAY!" The twin exclaimed.

Mina then says: "So you have the CPU power. But how about Weiss? How did she…"

She received a deadpan look from Kuro. She looks confused, but then she seems realizes something, and blushes hard: "Oh. Okay, never mind."

The twin notices that: "Mina? Are you okay? Your face is red. / Are you sick, Mina?"

Mina shakes her head: "No, I'm okay. Don't worry." She then turns to Kuro: "So you are leaving?" The color is fading.

Kuro: "No, we will be here for a week, helping this nation first. I thought I have told you that?"

Mina blushes a bit: "I'm sorry. Everything is happening so fast."

Kuro waves his hand: "Don't worry about it." He then turns to us: "Well, you guys should rest now, you had a hard day. Things will be more calm in the next days."

* * *

 **Hope this chapter won't bore you all.**

 **I have a few combos with the Goddesses' weapons. So just wait.**

 **A little bit of our OC family's power here. Sorry if I picked them from the other materials.**

 **Now they have the Candidates of Lowee and Broccoli, and they will head to Leanbox next. What will happen next?**

 **Oh, and I think you guys can guess who will protect Leanbox's Oracle, right?**

 **See you all in the next chapters!**


	8. Leanbox, a small surprise appeared

**Disclaimer: Like before, aside from my OCs and this story, everything else is owned by their respective producers.**

 **Chapter 8 is out now. And this one already reaches to the end of chapter 3 of them game already. That's fast.**

 **Well, nothing else to say for now. Enjoy reading this chapter my friends!**

* * *

'I should ask for her help now. If not, then traveling to Leanbox is pointless.' It's a Saturday morning. On Monday we, or more likely the party without me, will travel to Lastation, and then take a ship to Leanbox. I have another plan in my mind. Right now, I'm inside the library of the Basilicom to read some books before leaving. I check the shelves, and it feels like the same since I was in one on Earth. I have found some books about the Arfoire before, and it seems my suspicion is right. Arfoire was indeed with the other Quartets when they defeated The Ancient Goddess when she was in rampage. And for some reason the Deity of Sins' name before was also Arfoire. I have to hold my laugh for that kind of repetition of name, I mean that will happen in my country a lot, but not in the other places with my experiences. Okay maybe Japan has the same way, not so sure. Oh and if you think I would be frustrated, then no. Arfoire, or Corrupted Arfoire and Deity of Sins to be more exact, they have right motives, but completely do everything in the wrong way. Also, the original Arfoire is good, but was possessed, so I will try to find a way to save her. Don't know if Share Blade works.

Well, with the way we're working right now, I think all the fans will know what will happen for the ending.

'Maybe. Are we going to surprise them?'

Do you think anyone will be surprised? With how I'm writing the story, they might know how the next 3 chapters are going to be.

'Sloppy writing at its finest, huh?'

Yep. *Laugh*

'*Laugh*'

Well, nothing really catches my interest though. Aside from finding information, I don't think I would find something to read in here, at least in this kind of library. Can't really expect to find some 'types' of comics in here. I look at the time, it's 9 now. 'Better leave now. I have left a note for Schwarz and Weiss, they will know what they have to do next.' Let's head out…

*Slam* And right into my face, really?

Mina apologizes: "I'm sorry Kuro! I didn't know you were behind the door!"

I wave my hand, while rubbing my nose with the other: "Don't worry. Accidents happen. Oh and Mina, I'm leaving today."

Mina is surprised by this: "Wait what? You are going to leave the Goddesses?"

"No, we will meet once we are all in Leanbox. I need to return to Planeptune to ask for Histoire's help and…have a lone time for myself."

Mina understands the first half, but: "You cannot stand Ram and Rom?"

I smile: "It's not that. It's just…There's a special place in Planeptune, where I had the best memories. And…I don't want anyone, aside from my children who already knew, to know about it yet."

Mina smiles at this: "I understand. Well, shall I tell the others?"

"No. I left a note for my kids, they will tell the others later."

"Well, I think it will be a good bye for now."

"We'll meet in the future, don't worry. Oh and by the way, Mina, it's a bit personal but…Do you love anyone yet?"

Mina is resembling a tomato now: "What? Why so sudden? Wait, don't tell me…"

I nearly laughed, but held back because we're in a library: "No, I am not hitting on you. But if you want…" I change my voice to tease her a bit, and it is super effective.

"Nonono, you already had wives right? Why did you…?" I have a thing to tease girls. Oh and don't worry if I look like I'm trying to hit on your girl, I guarantee that I'm not taking your girl away, okay? I just like to see them a little bit of their embarrassing side. I have a mental note that I will not take any flowers that have an owner. If you don't like that then you can tell me to stop, I will stop.

"I'm just joking, don't worry. If you don't want to answer, then no need to tell. Bye for now." When I head out and turn back a bit, she is having smoke coming out of her ears now. Classic.

* * *

A moment later

"It's just me, or am I seeing couples around me?"

Adam: "Not your imagination, my friend. Feel jealous?"

"Maybe."

"Come on. You had your girls with you already right?"

"And so you are."

"Yeah, and I'm heading back for her now!"

"Does your family know that you are helping the Goddesses?"

"I told them instantly, out of happiness. Sorry if that upsets you."

"No problem. But I hope you didn't talk about me."

"Well, I did."

"Really?"

"Sorry, but you are the most noticeable, aside from the Goddesses you know…"

"Guess so."

…

"So, you still remember the favor?"

"Yeah. But that plan was crazy, you know. I know you guaranteed my safety, but…"

"Don't worry, I won't put you into danger. I promise."

"Well, I trust you. Oh, by the way, are you going to visit my family? I want to introduce you."

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know if they like me…"

"They said they are cool with you, since you're helping the CPUs…"

"I will consider it. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem, dude. Oh, here we are. See you in the near future."

"See you."

* * *

My next stop is the Basilicom. We have left for about 2 weeks now, and I have bought a few stuffs in Lowee for the kids too, since the nation's culture reminds them a lot to Japan. This one is kinda a make-up. A few yukatas for them, and some signature food. Hey, ghosts can still taste them, okay? And they are more of a human now, and I spent 1 year in that place to save anyone who followed Naho's instruction and stucked there, and helped the ghosts here reclaiming their humanity. Not that bastard Kizami though, I killed him myself.

I greet the members working here, and go straight to the meeting room, my first guess since both Histoires work very hard, and I found them right in the middle of the room.

My Histoire notices me first: "Hey Kuro, welcome back. How did you do?"

"Nothing bad so far. A few problems occurred, but everything is in place."

Histy: "I hope the girls are doing great jobs."

"They are, Histy. I only helped them in some cases that was too hard for them only, otherwise they are standing on their own feet."

Histoire jokes a bit: "Your father's instinct kicking up?"

"All the time, you know." We all giggle.

Histy then asks: "Well, where is the others, Kuro?"

"They are at Lowee right now. Next Monday they will go back to Lastation then take a ride to Leanbox. I return here a bit to ask for Histy's help and bring a little present for Yuki."

Histy: "My…help?"

"On Monday both of us will go to Leanbox's Basilicom, and ask Chika to go to the Sharicite's room."

Histy: "What's your plan with it?"

"That's The Creator's plan. You will know soon."

Histoire: "Very well. Oh and…" She gives me a letter: "The Basilicom members here found it in the mailbox. Your name was on it, so they gave it to me since you're away."

I take it from her and thank her. I read it: "Kuro. It's a long time we have met each other. I want you to go to that place during sundown. I want to talk with you alone. Sign:…"

Upon reading the sender's name, I almost shouted, but I held it back. I look at Histoire: "Did you read it?"

Histy: "No, we haven't read it. The envelope instructed us to not read it so…Also I know you want some privacy, so we didn't."

"Thank you. I'm heading out now. See you later."

In the afternoon, I walked around a bit, and helped people about few small stuffs. When the sundown begins, I was on top of the hill just outside, the same one in IF and Compa's date, waiting for the person to come.

"So I am the one being late now, huh?" A person speaks behind me. I turn around, and recognize her.

"Ironic, isn't it? Seventeen years ago I was late and made you two waiting, and now I came here first. I miss you, you know? You left us for 7 years already."

"Well, I'm sorry about it. But I am surprised that the Creator teleported me here, in this time."

"He likes to pull out stuffs like that. So, why didn't you meet Histoire already?"

"I didn't know if this Histoire recognized me."

"I see. But I'm talking about our Histoire, she came with us when we destroyed our old world."

"She is here? I really should go right in."

"Maybe later. But where is **she**?"

"I…don't know. It seems the Creator teleported her to somewhere else."

"Well, that's a shame. Anyway, come here." She comes closer to me. That face…that voice…I have waited to hear them again, and now… I put my arms around her, and she does the same. We look at each other in the eye, and our faces are getting closer…

Closer… Our lips are nearly touching each other…

Closer…

And I head-butt her.

"Ouch! What the heck Kuro? What's that for?"

"Next time, write in Latin words. That letter is a dead give-away, Yuki." I speak to my supposed wife, and in a smoke puff, she changed into Yuki.

"When did you recognize that's me?"

"Since when I read the letter and didn't see you around. None of my wives can write Kanji, and even when the Creator sometimes makes some bad things, he won't separate them."

"I just want you to be happy, you know."

"I know that, but you changing into my wife won't change the current fact that my wives are somewhere out there, okay?"

She looks a bit down now. I sigh, and rub her head: "Though, I appreciate your concern. How about we enjoy the sundown together?"

Then we sit on the ground, silently enjoy the view.

…

…

"Hey Kuro."

"Huh?"

"Are you thinking of…being our father?"

"Heh…do you accept a person like me as your father?"

"Well, you are pretty old now, and you have become a father too. And…we kind of miss our old parents, so…"

I think about it. The kids were stucked longer than me, and after I saved them from darkness, they regained their humanity. Missing their parents is something worth to mention. But most of the time, I taught them and helped them like an older brother, not a father. Yoshie also helped about it too, and then became a mother for them. But, I was the one who released them in the first place, so they held more feelings to me than Yoshie.

"Then why not ask Yoshikazu? He looks more like a father than me."

"We asked him before, but…he said he shouldn't be because he felt responsible for our deaths. We said that's not his fault, but still…"

"The Headmaster is out of options too…" I actually saved him, because I felt he could be redeemed, and I was right. But, the kids still held a grudge on him, even though they forgave him.

This is complicated, ah! Is there anyone who can be a better person than me?

I was thinking of enjoying myself when I got here, but now? I hate you so much The Creator.

Hey, this time is not me, okay?

'I have no one to blame now, so I blame you.'

That's lame. Besides, try to say something to Yuki, her mood is kind of down now.

'What can I say?'

That's your choice. Just make her happy, okay?

'*Sigh*' I hug her, startled her a bit, but then she returns the gesture.

"Well, if you all want it, then maybe I will be your father. But don't expect me to be a perfect father, okay?"

Yuki looks at me and smiles: "Of course. Nothing is perfect, even you. We only want happiness for each other, right?"

I smile: "Of course."

* * *

Sunday

"So Chika called you and the group?"

Histy: "Yes. She asked the party to go to the Leanbox as soon as possible. They are already in Lastation now. About the afternoon they will be in Leanbox."

"Sounds like a good move. Any problems?"

Histoire: "Nothing so far. They are going to the port now, so…" Suddenly my N-Gear rings. I check it, Weiss is calling me. I press the button: "Weiss, how are you all doing?"

Her voice has a little panic though: "ASIC has a step before us." That catches my attention. "They have boarded one of the ships and destroyed the others. There is one left but the necessary parts are missing. We cannot get to Leanbox until tomorrow."

'The Creator? Are you behind this?'

No, that's unavoidable. I can't change that. You know what to do, right?

'Right.' "Okay, Weiss, you tell Schwarz to go back to Lowee, there's one part there. I will find another one here. And ask Uni about the last one. I will send you the list in case you're confused."

"Okay dad." I close the call, and send the list to Weiss' N-Gear. Then I turn to Histoire: "I will be out now. Wait for me a bit, okay?"

Histoire nods: "Just be careful."

In the evening, we managed to find all the missing parts, but the engineers can only fix the boat in the next day, so we're stucked now.

I was at the Lastation's Basilicom dining hall now, along with the others. The meeting room is kind of small, since our group is way bigger now.

IF: "Those rats…You know who they are... always sneaking around everyone…"

Compa: "Calm down Iffy, don't think too much. At least we can still reach Leanbox by tomorrow…"

Nepgear: "But still…we are late…"

 _Don't be such a downer. Besides, they cannot do much in Leanbox though…_

Uni: "Are you sure about that? I saw only two of them, but we don't know how many of ASIC members in Leanbox. We have to be cautious about that."

"Not a problem, in my view. I hope we don't directly fight Magic though."

Nepgear flinches a bit. Yeah, those memories are not pleasant. "Magic…She…"

I pat her head: "Sorry to bring that up. But you need to face her, sooner or later, so prepare yourself, and be strong, okay? Not for me, but for yourself."

Nepgear nods. I then turn to Ryou: "How are you doing?"

He smiles: "It's good. Kei is very brilliant, and she is very kind. She even teaches me about some business things too!"

Can't expect less from Kei. "That's good to hear. By the way…" I give him some buns, with Blanc's face on it. "Something from Lowee. Hope you like it." He accepts them and starts eating them. His eyes sparkle: "They are so good! Can I have some more?"

"Sorry, I only bought a few. However, you can buy them in Lowee, once the whole ASIC thing is over."

"You are the best, Kuro!"

"Glad you like it. Well, I don't think we have anything more to say. How about a good night?"

* * *

Midnight…

The Paradise Song echoes through the area. I am standing at the rooftop of the Basilicom, the flute in front of my lip. I play, and play, not caring about the world around me…

"So you are the one playing that song…" I stop a bit, look at Brave who is behind me, then continue playing. Brave then walks to me, and look to the city. Most of the city is covered in black, only the dim lights on the road shining small places. Quite and peaceful…Only the song penetrating through the night and silence.

…

"You know that you can tell me what you want to say. Only I am the one who knew most of the truth."

I don't stop.

"…Is that because you are feeling guilty?"

I stop. "All the time, Brave. One wrong move, everything is gone."

"That's not true. You still have your children and Histoire…"

"Maybe. That's not the whole reason, though."

… "Is it because of **them**?"

"They are my…friends, and then my wives, and I made a promise to protect everyone. But, I failed…"

"A mistake, of course. But you hold it and move forward to better future. Is that more important than just dwelling into the past?"

… "I never admitted it, but my children did notice it. I felt…so lonely…since I lost them…at the last moment, they told me to move forward…but…" I am not crying, mind you. I just…don't want to talk about it.

"Then do so. Why the wait?"

"Because I know that they are still out there…somewhere…" I point my finger to the sky, to the…stars.

Brave looks up, then turns to me: "I see… You believe they're alive?"

"Not necessary to be alive, but…even if they're reincarnated, they still have their memories with Schwarz and Weiss, their memories with their Goddesses friend, their memories with Histoire and everyone, and their memories with…me…" Tears are raising in my eyes now.

Brave holds my left shoulder: "Keep moving, and you will get what you want, my friend." A moment. "I glad I have followed you. You give me a chance to truly help this world."

I sadly smile: "Well, it's for your own good, and … for Uni's sake." I use my arm to wipe the tears.

Brave doesn't say anything. Then: "Do you think I and Uni can be…"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you with this. You know what happened between Uni and Nepgear, right?"

"From those memories, yes."

"In this kind of situation, I cannot stand by anyone's side. You have to deal with it on your own. Sorry about it."

"Don't be. That's my personal problem, not yours. I just want to ask some suggestions."

"Before, I just admitted my feelings to my wives. Maybe you can do the same. Or, try to understand her more by working side-by-side with her. And…" I snicker a bit "try to bribe Kei for help." We both laugh.

…

"So, are you going to hit the bed?"

"I haven't slept for 7 years. And I'm not intend to do so tonight."

"So the battle with the Killachines…"

"I was full awake, but I decided to stay like that…"

"Don't you think your kids will find out?"

"Either they found out, or I will tell everyone in the future. For now, we should return to our rooms and take a little rest. I don't sleep, but I still need to rest my body."

"So be it. Oh, and what're you going to do tomorrow?"

"Isn't that too obvious?"

"Ask the Oracle about the Mascot, I know. But why is your Histoire with us?"

"You will see."

* * *

Monday

We have arrived to Leanbox with no trouble, and a little surprise that Adam is not with us now.

 _Miss him?_

'No, just feel odd.'

 _The Creator want to make sure he still remembers him._

'Hope that's not the only reason.'

We go to the Basilicom, and we greet a green-haired lady with red eyes. She wears a black ribbon with green lines, a black mini-dress with long green frills draping off both side, black thigh high socks and heels.

"Hello. Miss Chika, I assume?"

"Yes, that's me. I'm Chika Hakozaki. May I ask you are…"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Kuro. I'm currently the leader of the group. You have called Nepgear to get here, right?"

"Yes, I'm the one who called her. We have a few problems with the monsters here, and our nation's military is not very…good. Sorry about the inconvenience."

"Don't worry about it Miss Oracle. We will deal with them, that's our goal anyway. Is there anything else?"

"Currently, no. That's all, you can go now."

"Miss Chika, uh…" Histy speaks: "May I and Kuro go to the Sharicite room? We have something to do there."

The Oracle makes a confused look: "What for? I don't think you can do anything there without a CPU."

Histoire: "Well…"

"You forget that Histoire can access to Share energy at anytime right?" I look at Chika, a little bit deadpan.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Histoire, you can…"

"Seriously…" I pull out my revolver and point it just at Chika's left side "You really need to make up a better story, Linda." and pull the trigger.

The 'Oracle' dodges the shot, and shouts: "What the heck? How can you just point a gun at an important person like me and shoot like that?"

"Further improve my point. Drop the disguise now, Linda. You are already compromised."

Histoire gives me a surprise look: "You can't just demand something…"

"Why do you always stand in our way like that?" Chika's voice is different now, replaced by a voice everyone except Histoire knew before.

IF: "Wait, that voice…"

Compa: "Is that…"

Then with a poof of smoke, Linda appears.

Linda: "Took you long enough to notice me, brats."

Red: "Hey! That's the loser before! Why are you everywhere?"

Linda: "Does that matter? And I'm not staying here just to talk to you." She then pulls out a grenade, which is just a smoke bomb, and throws it on the ground. Well, you can guess what happens next.

CC2: "She disappeared!"

Marvy: "She is really good at running and escaping. How can we catch her with this kind of evasion?"

"Does that matter? Never mind. We will split into two groups. The CPUs, Histoire, IF and Compa, Schwarz and Weiss, you all go to the Sharicite room, Histoire will do the rest. The others, you follow me to where Chika is being captured now. That place is also an ASIC's base too, we can destroy it to further foil their plans."

"Okay!" Everyone exclaim.

* * *

During the run…

CC2: "How did you know that's the girl from ASIC? That could be the real Oracle."

"I know that's her from the first words."

Marvy: "How so?"

"She didn't ask anything about Vert."

Tekken: "How does that…"

"Remember how clingy she is when it comes to Vert?"

PRed: "But even that…"

"Also Histy told the Oracle about us already. There's no way someone who knew about our arrival asks who we are."

Brave: "Great observance. By the way, what're you going to do?"

"First, I will find Cave. She could be around. Then to Chika. It's only the first day she's captured, I hope, so she might not be hurt, much."

Red: "You cannot just assume things like that. My wifey might be hurt very bad now."

"ASIC is evil, but not cruel. We don't have to be scared of ASIC hurting her. And… Oh hey Cave!" Red hair, white mixed outfit, a nurse-like cap, and lives in Leanbox, easy to tell who she is.

She turns to us, with a confusion look: "May I ask who you are?"

"Sorry, introduction later. You need to follow us."

She hardens her eyes: "Why should I do that? We barely know each other."

"Do you want to save Chika or not?"

She instantly points her scissors' blade to my neck, much to everyone's surprise but not me: "What did you do to the Leanbox's Oracle?"

"Not me, but the ASIC. It seems they captured her and let one of their members turned into her."

Cave didn't believe me much. Good. "Why should I trust you?"

"Haven't you met Chika yesterday? Did she behave differently than before?"

Cave: "How did you know that…"

"Just a guess. You are with the Special Force of Leanbox, you might need to meet important people such as the Oracle very frequently."

Cave: "…Now you said about it, Chika acted very strange. But that doesn't mean…"

Broccoli speaks up: "Broccoli can prove it to you. Look…" She shows Cave a record. You did that, Broccoli? Well, thank you a lot.

She looked at the records, then to my eyes to see any lies, but found none. Eventually, she pulls the weapon away: "All right. Lead the way."

I nod: "Follow us."

* * *

We run to Underverse, a dungeon in the far south of Leanbox. And before we reached the entrance, we already saw Linda running into. Further prove my point about the ASIC's base.

When we head inside…

Cave: "So this is where they hide? No wonder I couldn't find any of them in the city."

I nod to her statement, and almost gesture everyone to move forward, but…

*Bounce noises*

PRed: "What was… I remembered this! Not again!"

Yeah, THAT problem…

"So…you girls want to fight, or let me and Brave deal with them?"

PRed: "Yeah. That'd be the best." I nod and gesture Brave to move forward.

The girls look at her with curious eyes. Tekken speaks first: "Uh, Red. I think we should help them…"

PRed shakes her head: "Those are just Dogoos. They can fight them easily…"

Marvy: "Then why don't we…"

PRed smiles: "If you want to wash all the goo sticking on you after the fight, then go ahead. Maybe I can wash myself with you all."

They understand that. CC2: "Well, no thank you. Those goo is annoying."

"GIRLS! We dealt with all of them, let's move forward."

Cave walks to me first: "That's our cue. Let's go."

We head a little bit deeper. It seems the ASIC only managed to open a small camp here, the structure here is not for a HQ. Maybe this is just a small operation, since Leanbox's army is not very good. I do not include the Special Forces here, just regular military.

Cave: "I see someone being trapped. That's Chika!" We followed her, and true enough, that's Chika. She still looks okay.

Chika: "Cave? How did you find this place so fast?"

Cave: "I'm not alone. They are helping me."

Chika looks at us as Cave is opening the cage. She steps out. "I see. You are Kuro, correct?"

I nod: "That's me. Histoire told you about our group, right?"

"Yes, she did. Also I heard that the Candidates are traveling around to gather some helps, so I called. Oh and…" She walks up to me and holds my collar. "Do you have any information about my dear Vert? Spill it out!" She tries to lift me up, but…you all know you can't lift someone who is taller than you by the collar.

I sigh, grab her hands and put it away. "We can talk later. Besides, we need to save the Mascot too."

Chika looks a little surprise: "Wait…You knew that the Mascot were captured too?"

"You are being captured, that's what I need to confirm that."

Everyone gives me a look. Tekken asks first: "How are those events related to each other?"

"How can a butterfly waving its wings and a thunderstorm at the other side of the map be related to each other? Don't answer." I stop them instantly. "Anyway, you confirmed it for me too. Let's head deeper, we might find her in no time."

Everyone nods.

After another 10 minutes of walking…

"How can you blow off your cover right in the first day, chu?"

"Shut up, rat. The first one I met was that bastard! He knew I disguised the Oracle moment after I talked! I have no chance winning against him! Don't you know how stupidly strong he is?"

"Of course I knew. That guy killed 2 Phoenixes in a second! But that doesn't excuse for your useless, chu."

"Don't you dare talking about useless to me…"

I sigh. They are ranting too much.

"Urgh, forget about it. Our covers are blown already, let's just destroy the Mascot. If we destroy it now, we can…"

Chika and Cave immediately run to them: "Stop right there!"

Linda and Warechu look at them surprised: "What the…When did you…"

"Next time, wrap up your entrance, and make sure no one following you." I make my appearance, making both of them pale.

"You AGAIN! Why are you everywhere?"

"Maybe I'M everywhere. Now, handle the Mascot to us, and you can go, unscratched."

"Like hell I will! This is our mission. Even if we die here, we will do our job till the end."

"That's right, chu! And don't step closer, we will…"

*Thwack* *Thwack*

Yeah, I teleported right them and hit them in the back of their heads to make them unconscious. I pick up the Mascot.

"You okay, Miss Mascot?"

"Thank you. And Miss Oracle, you are okay, too."

"Yes, thanks to this group." Chika is pointing to us.

"My greatest thanks to all of you. Now, may I ask if I can do anything for you?"

I answer: "Can you follow us to the Basilicom? We can start our meeting there."

The Mascot: "Is it necessary?"

"Well, I don't blame you if you want to go back to your hiding. We can find you later. But the sooner we do with this, the better."

The Mascot: "Very well. I have nothing to do either way. Lead the way."

* * *

After a long travel…

Nepgear: "Everyone is back! And you got Chika and the Mascot too?"

Chika: "Yes. We are rescued by your party members. May I ask what you have done here? Kuro said that you have headed to the Sharicite room."

Uni smiles a bit: "Well, there's someone we want you to meet. Emerald, come here."

All of us look behind Uni, and see a girl. I was thinking about creating OC Candidate, however after checking the CG in Megadimension Neptunia, I decided that's a bad idea, since there's an idea for Vert's sister already, even though she's herself. The girl will be the Young Girl Vert, not Toddler Vert. You can check Youtube, or Google, about Vert's dream in Megadimension, you will get the image. And her name, I decided to call her like that since I can't think of any better 'green'. And her clothes' color is darker.

Red is the one to speak first: "You girls saved Vert already? How is she become so small?"

Chika immediately runs to her and hugs her: "Oh my sweet Vert! Why did the ASIC turn you into this? I swear I will turn you back to normal!"

The girl shows a little bit discomfort: "You are hugging me too hard, miss! Can you let go off me?"

Chika gasps: "No way! You are brainwashed too? No, my dear Vert…" The hug is even tighter now.

As much as I like this scenario, I have to stop her from killing an important person. "Stop it, Chika. You are hurting her."

Chika turns back at me, tears in her eyes: "But…But…Vert is smaller, and she is having amnesia now…I can't stand this!" And she notices my smile: "How can you be so heartless? You saw someone losing their memories and you're smiling?" She is a little mad now.

"Well, she is perfectly fine." I walk to them and separate them. "Let me do the introduce. Chika, meet Emerald. She is the new Leanbox's CPU Candidate, meaning she is Vert's younger sister. Emerald, this is Chika, the Oracle of Leanbox, she helped your big sister during those years. Hope you two are happy with each other."

Who knows her already is having a smile on their faces. The ones who don't know though…

Well, time to wear a noise-nullifier now, or…

"WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!"

So much for that.

* * *

After everything calms down…

"Sorry miss Mascot about…this fiasco…"

"Don't worry about it. But…I am surprised too…When did the Leanbox's CPU have a sister?"

"Just recently. When we were going to rescue you, the other members headed to the Sharicite's room, and Histoire did something with the Sharicite to…uh… just say that after whatever Histoire did, Emerald appeared." I don't know how to say this because: I can't say born because that's not a right word for this, if I said create…create a person…you know how wrong it sounded. Create a body, and give it intelligent and a soul, okay that's legit. Create an intelligent being right away…

"So that strange energy…"

"Oh, you noticed?"

"I think anyone who can sense Share energy can sense it."

"Well, maybe. Anyway…" I look at Chika "So, how do you feel now?"

"Well, I am happy for Vert of course. She always wants a little sister, and now you guys have done it. Thank you." You are hiding it. I will need to talk to you later, or at night.

"That's good. And Emerald…" I turn to the girl "Have the others explained what happened to you?"

"Yes, they told me that my sister is the leader of this nation, which is called Leanbox. And they told me about Gamindustri's history and the Goddesses, and what happened 3 years ago. And they even told me about your family and your past…Are you really Schwarz and Weiss' father?" Ah, the question everyone always has when they know about our relationship.

"Yes, I am. Surprised how I am so young?"

"Yeah. I hope I didn't offend you."

"Of course not. I know people will ask the same thing, so I'm used to that. Anyway, having you around will serve a lot of purposes." I hold one finger "First, since you are going to be the new CPU, people will have more hope of rescuing the Goddesses…" Another one "Second, I don't have to scare about focusing all power into one person, which reminds me…Miss Mascot, can you give Emerald some of your power?"

The Mascot: "Not at all. Here, newly Goddess, accept my power."

You know the drills.

Emerald was amazed by it: "Wow, the power…Thank you so much."

The Mascot: "Don't thank me yet. We still have the Goddesses to save."

Emerald nods.

"Okay, done with the second. The third one is that, Vert always wants a little sister, so now your very being will help her emotions a lot. The fourth which is the final, Leanbox will be more protected, thanks to you. So be happy that you're giving happiness to everyone, okay?"

The girl nods, her eyes are filled with delight. "Of course!"

Well, The Creator, the next things are not very important. Can you skip it?

No, there's still two more things.

'Two more? Oh, yeah, I remembered one, but the other?'

Chika: "So what are you going to do next? Are you going to rescue the Goddesses immediately?"

Okay, this is a problem. ASIC might know about…wait… 'The Observer, can you check if the ASIC know about Emerald?'

 _Only Magic is suspicious about the power. The others can't feel it._

'Thank you.' "Maybe the next two weeks. We are going to deal with the political first, meaning the announcement of the new CPU. And then we have to train Emerald so that she is not left behind. During that we are helping the citizens, like we did with the other nations."

"That's thoughtful of you. Thank you very much."

"It's nothing. Okay, I almost forgot. I am going to introduce you all to someone."

Then a blue flame appears in the air, causing Chika and Emerald to gasp in surprise. I don't know how the Mascot feel though. Then the flame reforms into a little girl, she has short brown hair with a small clip to hold her fringe, and she has green eyes. She wears a pink long-sleeved sweater underneath a red dress.

"Everyone, this is **Tokiko Tsuji.** She will protect you, Chika, alongside with protecting this nation. I hope all of you can go along well with her."

The mentioned girl bows: "Nice to meet you all. As Kuro has said, I will be helping you all in protecting Leanbox, until the danger of ASIC is gone."

Chika is the first to recover: "Well, I did see a girl like you when I called Histoire, but I didn't think there's another one. Very well, I thank you for your assistance, and welcome you to Leanbox."

Emerald is still in shock though: "Eh…You…are a…ghost… right?"

Tokiko smiles: "Yes, I am. But worry not, I won't harm you, okay?"

That calms Emerald a bit: "I…hope so…Well, nice to…know you, Tokiko."

Okay, things go well. Now: "If nothing else need to mention, I will take the Mascot to find somewhere else to hide." 'The Creator, skip please.'

Roger.

* * *

Nighttime, the same day

"What do you want to talk about, Kuro?" I and Chika are outside of the Basilicom. Everyone is sleeping right now, or in Brave's case, in sleep mode.

"I want to talk about Emerald."

She crosses her arms: "Why do you want to talk about…"

"I want to make sure you don't have any jealous or hatred towards her." That sentence makes her flinch a bit.

"What…what are you talking about? Why should I be like that with Emerald?" She nearly shouts.

"Tell me, Chika. How much do you want to be with Vert? How do you view about your relationship with her?" I said immediately after that "And I want an honest answer."

She looks at me a bit, then turns away: "Vert…I always want to be her little sister, since she is having that empty spot in her heart. But…no matter how I tried, she still wants one, a real sister for her. You know that I'm only human, right? I cannot stay with her forever, and once my role is no longer needed, I… I will have to go away since I'm no longer necessary…" She is having tears in her eyes now. Sorry for any fans of Chika, but I need to make sure she doesn't fall into the abyss of depression. "For me, I want an older sister for myself. I was an orphan before… one day Vert saw me walking around, hungry and tired, she decided to take me in. From that time, she took care of me, helped me in everything. When things became complicated, I decided to help her back, like a payment for what she have done for me. And then…we just became sisters of sort. We shared our happiness, our sadness with each other. We were with each other in the hardest time. And then…3 years ago, that happened…" She is really crying now. "I was scared…I thought I lost her completely…Then I contacted the other Oracles, and Histoire told me not to worry, but still… and a few weeks ago, Histoire contacted me and the others saying that she is executing her plan to save them. I waited, and waited…A few days later I called to Histoire to talk about her plan… and she talked about you and your family…that's why I contacted the Candidates, to ask them to save my Vert faster…" She falls to the ground, her arms keeping her from hitting directly.

I walk near her, and kneel down. "I know the feeling of missing someone important Chika. However, it won't excuse the feeling towards Emerald. Tell me, are you feeling jealous with her?"

… No answer. Sigh, so not today huh? I was about to walk away then… "Yes, I am." I turn my attention back at her. "Won't you be, if you're me? I was captured for one day, and then I returned, I found out there's someone who will replace my spot. I don't want to go away, okay? I don't want to…" Tears flow on her face. Yeah, luckily I brought this up. Because…

"There's no reason for you to go away, Chika." Chika looks behind me, and sees Emerald.

"What…when did you hear our conversation?"

"Kuro told me about this." She walks closer. "Chika, you don't have to go anywhere. We can both be Vert's sisters. She will love both of us."

"No, she won't. She only looks at me because she wants to have a sister. Now she has a real one, she…"

"You love Vert that much, yet you are so blind." I say. She looks back at me. "The day she took you to the Basilicom, she already considered you as a family member. Even if you are not needed, she still welcomes you with open arms. Having a real sister won't make her forget about you. Remember, you even have more moments than our Emerald here. And Emerald also sees you as an older sister of hers, be proud of it."

Chika turns back to Emerald, who is smiling now: "You…also see me as a…sister?"

"Of course, Sis. You are Vert's younger sister, therefore you're my sister as well. My Big Sis welcomed you to the Basilicom, there's no reason for me not to do the same. The Basilicom has become your home, I cannot let you stay in some unknown places for no reason. I know you cannot be with us forever, but, you can savor every moment when you stay with us."

Chika faces the ground a bit, then pushes her body up, and starts hugging the Candidate, who returns in kind. They stay like that for who knows how long. I step back, quietly, letting them having their time with each other. My job here is done. I'm no longer needed here, let's get some rest for tomorrow.

* * *

"A concert?" I ask Cave. We are in the Guild HQ now, and it's the last weekday of the first week. I am planning to get 5pb. too, but I need to have Cave's permission. I mean, it's kind of obvious about how protective Cave is when it's about 5pb.

"Yeah, 5pb. will be the main singer. I am charged as her protector, and I can invite some people to enjoy the event. I want to invite your group, as a thank for helping Leanbox, and also the Candidates, too."

"Well, I can't say no to this. I will tell the others. And about…"

"You want 5pb. to go with you, don't you?"

… "That's written on my face, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"*Sigh* so your answer?"

"Normally, that's a no. However, we will need 5pb.'s thought about this."

"Fair enough. So when does the concert start?"

"2 days from now."

"Okay. See you later."

Event day…

Emerald: "Wow, it seems everyone is gathering here!" Everyone's first reaction when they see a lot of people in a place.

Cave smiles: "Well, 5pb. is a very popular singer here. She is the voice of the nation, the outspoken supporter of the citizens. Her singing can help raising people's morale, and then release them from the lies of ASIC. Because of that, ASIC finds multiple ways to get rid of her. That's why the Special Force of Leanbox always has someone to keep her safe. Today is my turn, and I want you with your friends to enjoy the show, so I asked Kuro to tell you all about this."

Nepgear: "So that's all about. He only told us to go here, and said that's a secret. Anyway, where's he?"

Schwarz: "I don't know. I thought he would be very excited about this."

Uni: "Why though? I don't think he's into music very much."

Weiss: "That's where you are wrong, Uni. Father loves music. He would listen to any types of music from anywhere. And from what I checked in his music player, he had lots of Lyrica's songs in it." I decided to use 5pb.'s English nickname, since I haven't typed any –chan in here.

Ram: "So he's a fan of her?"

Rom: "He's full of surprise."

Cave: "Well, good to hear that she has a hardcore fan. But why isn't he…" She stops, and looks at IF, whose back is facing the stage. So she found out.

IF looks confused: "What…Is there something on my face?"

Cave: "Don't…move…. someone is targeting you." She saw the dot. "Everyone, slowly turn around and locate the sniper." Schwarz and Uni are the first to do so. I decide to flick my scope, so they can see me.

Schwarz looks up, and sees me. "Oh." He realizes that's me, and he relaxes: "Don't need to be scared, that's just my dad." I turn off the red laser.

Cave looks troubled: "Why is he up there? And with a gun?"

Schwarz thinks a bit, then he brings his right knuckle to his left palm: "No wonder he asked me to lend him my sniper rifle. He just wants to make sure no one interrupt the concert."

Compa: "But…it would be sad if he couldn't join…" I won't, Compa, you all enjoying the show is enough for me.

Weiss rubs her back: "Don't worry Compa. There're more concerts in the future for sure. He can be at those with us. Besides, he has a way to enjoy this." Yeah, like how I'm listening to all of your conversations now.

Turns out I was worrying too much. Probably after that attack into their base, they have to rebuild and upgrade their force to deal with me. Well, that won't matter anyway. Also, after the concert, I teleported to the group and chatted with them a bit. Right now, I'm with Cave at the backstage, talking for 5pb. And...

"Help…helping the Goddesses?! I don't think I have the abilities to do so!" Where are all of your confidence, 5pb.?

"Do you want to help the Goddesses?"

5pb. is having mixing soundwaves in her eyes now: "Of course I really want to, but how can I…"

"Like just how our group is doing: traveling around, training the Candidates, helping citizens. With you around, we can help people realizing their actions towards ASIC are wrong, and turn their faith back to the Goddesses."

"I…I…" It's no use, she is too panic now. Time to leave before she overloads herself.

"Well, let my invitation stay in your mind. We will stay here for one more week. During that time, you can think about my offer." Can't really push her, if she is not ready.

After 3 days, you have to poke that number, don't you?

Everyone, aside from me, is surprised. Brave is the first one to say first: "Miss 5pb., you will travel with us? I want to say welcome to you, but I need to tell you to be on high alert at anytime. Can you stand that?"

5pb. nods: "Yes, I'm aware of that. But, to help people around Gamindustri, I need to travel too. I cannot stay in one nation for too long. That's why I want to travel with you."

Broccoli: "And I'm surprised that Cave is coming with you too."

Cave: "Well, someone needs to keep Lyrica safe. And I know Lyrica the most, so the Special Force picked me to go with her."

Weiss: "That's great! Thank you for helping us!"

5pb. smiles: "That's my pleasure. So, what's your next move?"

I speak up: "For now, I want you all to know each other's advantages and disadvantages, meaning…"

Schwarz: "Farming again, dad? Do you think that it's a bit repetitive?"

"You think I want that? Hell no. But, to make sure you are strong enough, you need to train more. And… Nepgear, can you give me your Sharicite?" Yeah, that's a bit too long for it to be in Nepgear's hammer space.

"OH, I almost forgot. Let me pull it out…" She makes it appear, and…

IF: "Uh, Nepgear? Is that the same one we had before?"

Nepgear: "I'm sure it's the one. There's no other Sharicites in my pocket…"

Compa: "But this one…it got so bright now…it is shining 10 times brighter now…"

Uni: "That would be strong enough to save our sisters, why don't you…"

I talk instantly: "This is the result of us working for about a month now. Before that, the Sharicite is extremely weak. But now, after our efforts…"

Everyone is amazed by the crystal. Then Chika turns to me: "Then…you mean…"

"Yes. Tomorrow, we will save the Goddesses out of their prison."

* * *

 **Chapter 8 done!**

 **Still don't know who are Kuro's wives? Well, there's a hint in the previous chapter. And this one too.**

 **About Chika's background, that's just my imagination. Chika always fond of Vert, so they must have a very strong bond. If not, Chika's reactions would be less than it is in the game.**

 **All 4 Oracles have a protector now. And no, no crossover because the two stories are not collided.**

 **Yep, a Candidate for Vert, and she's like herself. The reason I did that, well, I can try to make an OC, however, Vert wants a younger sister, but also want to be one, so I used her own dream for this.**

 **You can guess what will happen at the next chapter.**

 **Also, it's a bit late, but thank you Dark 4 Thunder for chapter 6 review. I appreciate it very much.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will see you all in the next ones!**


	9. Time to unfold the dark history

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs and my story. Everything else here belongs to their respective producers.**

 **Chapter 9 is here! Sorry, a lot of stuffs happen. They kept me busy for a while.**

 **Well, for now. I don't have anything to say, so... Oh, wait, I have one. Freaking "Doki doki literature club" scares the hell out of me!**

 **Enjoy reading this everyone!**

* * *

Nighttime before the rescue, PRed's POV

The song… It has been frequently played by Kuro now. Did he get trouble sleeping recently? I follow the music, and find him just at the backyard of the Basilicom. The song itself is melodious, but… he is showing his emotions in it: sorrow, regret, hatred… many kinds of bad emotions. Is he worrying too much? I mean, yeah, tomorrow we're going to save the Goddesses, so worrying is normal, but he is on edge even more than the Candidates. I should ask him what's going on.

I walk behind him, not bother to silence my steps since he could feel my aura anyway. He probably noticed me now, but he's still playing. I decide to give him a hug from behind, my arms wrapping around his waist, which makes him stop, and put his flute down.

"You should be in bed now. Tomorrow is going to be a very important day. You need every energy you have for the fight."

He grabs my arms: "I know, Red. But… Hiding the truth from everyone…My heart is tearing apart…"

"Then tell them the truth. Why, it is not so hard to do so, right?"

"I'm…afraid. I fear that they will hate me, for what I've done. If they won't see me as a friend, that's fine, but I don't want them to be hurt just because of it."

"They won't, Kuro. They know you're a good person at heart, they will understand."

"But…" I decide to kiss him on his cheek. It makes him blush a bit, but that's it.

"Don't worry. Besides, I have stayed with them longer than you did. You should listen to your superior, right?" I give him a smile.

His blush is still there, but he's smiling now. "I think…you are right."

"Of course I am! I like my wifeys and want them to be happy, doesn't mean I don't care for the guys like you. And…you should be grateful about that."

"Always, Red. Thank you very much." A silence. "Can you go back first? I'm going to finish the song."

"Okey-dokey!" I stop hugging him, and starting walking back inside, the song starts again.

'You should forgive yourself. Everyone likes you, and no one wants to see you in a sorry state.' And that's the truth. Ever since he came to Gamindustri, many people really liked him: shy, very trustable, always try to cheer everyone up in any situation, and always protect everyone with all he got. When he became the CPU, those characters never change, only the shy part, but he didn't hide it very well though. And he didn't want people to treat him differently, that's why he only transformed if the situation was dire.

And because he's shy, many girls like to tease him, a lot. He's kind of a male version of me, wants to have all the girls as his 'wifeys'. The only difference is that: he almost instantly backed away when a girl was evading his personal space, and he is not a flirtatious guy. Of course, that only happens if nothing bad happens, meaning, normal daily life. Some of them tried to confess to him, both as to tease him and for real, but he declined most of them because he thought he was not suited to be their boyfriend. And when he confessed to his wives and they accepted it, you know what happened at the background. But then every girl was still trying, and the same results. It's not actually a bad thing: because this stuff happened everyday, everyone was having a good time in the current era. I'm one of them, just to poke fun, and he wasn't really annoyed by it.

'Speaking of his wives, I really hope they are all right. They are the only ones who can talk some senses into him. I hope that the Creator won't be cruel to Kuro.'

 _Don't worry. The Creator already planned that for him, and a good one._

'Oh, The Observer? Long time no hear. And, is Kuro going to be okay?'

 _He will, once ASIC problems are over._

'That's good to hear.'

* * *

The next day, Gamindustri Graveyard, Nepgear's POV

This is it. This is the day. We're going to save our sisters. After a month of training and helping people, we will get them back, and eliminate any threats proposed from the ASIC.

We are at the entrance now, and Kuro is staying with us, his katana in his right hand and revolver ready in his left. It seems he is serious now, he said he didn't want any unexpected problems which involves everyone's life. That was the first time I saw Kuro concerning so much like that. But I think it's like Kuro though, he only turned serious when we were in danger before. Anyway…

5pb.: "Sadness…Regret… All bad emotions… Focus in one place… Truly a Graveyard…"

Kuro sighs: "Luckily you didn't have to feel more in the future. It's worse in our time."

Red: "I think it's more likely an old game junk collection places. They are everywhere! That looks fun!"

Marvy turns to Kuro: "Do you remember where the Goddesses are?"

Kuro: "The same as before. Alright, we are dividing into three groups." Another separation? "If you're thinking of going alone, then no. I mean three groups with three purposes. The first one will guard the Sharicite while it awakens the CPUs. I want Compa, IF, Broccoli, Red, 5pb. and Cave in that one. The second one will be the CPU Candidates and Brave: you will deal with Judge if we meet him here, and also the monsters, if they appear around you. The last one will be the rest, we will help the Candidates in dealing with any potential threats, and Magic in the worst case. Are there any objections?"

Brave asks him: "What about the Deity of Sins? If she suddenly wakes up and…"

Kuro: "Then I want all of you to grab the Goddesses and run away as fast as possible. I will fight her alone to give you some time."

Obviously everyone disagrees, including me: "Goodness! No way I'm letting you fight her alone!"

Uni: "Are you out of your damn mind? We know you are strong, but don't be suicidal like that!"

Ram: "You DUMMY! We are not leaving everyone behind! We all go in and we all go out!"

Rom: "Uh huh *nods*"

Emerald: "You can't just throw you life like that. Let us help you, too!"

Everyone agrees with them. He looks at us, then sighs: "Fine. But if everything goes wrong, all of us will run, okay?" Everyone nods, and we start going in the Graveyard. But CC2 still has a question:

"So, if the Deity of Sins appears, then you will kill her, or…"

He stops. We stop as well. He is thinking… Then: "Depends on how corrupted she is. Right now, our priority is to rescue the Goddesses, not to deal with DoS yet."

PRed: "Then, if we meet her, then we will run."

Kuro: "Maybe. Maybe not. I need to check if I can find **her** in there."

The ones from the destroyed dimension understand him, but the others are not. "Um… May I ask who 'her' is?"

Kuro: "I will talk about it later. Now, just finish what we're here for first."

After a small walk, we reach where our sisters are being kept. Of course we will go and rescue them instantly, if there's no one before us. And life is not fair in some moments.

"HAHAHA! The bastard and his little punks are here! Now I can payback for what he's done to me before!" Yeah, Judge is right between us and our sisters. Also Linda and Warechu are with him too.

Kuro speaks first: "Normally I would joke about you, but now I'm having important things to do. Step aside, or we will destroy you, permanently." His voice now holds no humor in it.

Judge swings his weapon around: "Ha…You, with your little rats? If you're thinking of immobilizing me, then forget it. Magic has given me a lot of upgrades, to make sure I'm going to kill you for sure." True enough, there're lots of enhanced mechanical parts around him, most of them either protecting his supposed uncovered parts, or making his attacks more dangerous.

Brave transforms into his mecha form: "If you think you're the only one getting stronger, then you're wrong. We will show you how much we have achieved during the last month."

Judge looks at Brave and laughs: "AH! Our traitor is here. Come back to pray for forgiveness?"

Brave: "I was given a new opportunity to save the children, a better choice than the one you gave me. And forgiveness, from you? I will make it the other way around."

Judge readies his axe: "As if! Come up and try, if you dare…" And he makes a 'come here' gesture, in a taunting way.

Kuro turns to me, but his mouth doesn't move. Instead: 'Nepgear, I'm going to swat Judge into a farther location. Your group will follow me and beat him in there, for the first group to save the Goddesses, okay?' I give him a nod. He turns to the third group and the first group, no words come out, but I know they are talking telepathically. He looks back to Judge, then runs directly to him and swings his sword horizontally, attempting to swat Judge instantly. Judge saw that coming, so he blocks the slash, pushes Kuro out and chops him. He dodges in the last moment, then grabs the axe and jumps high to the air, causes Judge being lifted a few feet with him. Kuro then throws him to a further place, creating a massive crash where Judge lands. He gives us the signal to follow, and group 2 starts heading towards Judge.

* * *

IF's POV

Okay, Judge is out of the way. Schwarz turns into his demon form, runs directly to Linda and Warechu. The blade part is covered in some of his power, so that our opponents won't be cut in two when he swings the scythe. But, while we predicted that they will be thrown out and land on their backs, they just made a small motion of balancing themselves on the air and landed on their feet. For some reasons they're glowing in some kind of black light. We were a little surprised, most of the times they would just run away, but now, they're standing on their ground, facing us directly.

Linda speaks first: "If you think we're going to run today, then you're wrong. Magic gave us some upgrades, and we're going to use them to defeat you!" She then pulls out her pipe and runs to Schwarz and swings it. Schwarz hold his scythe to block it, but somehow the attack causes him being thrown off balance. The attack is followed by a swing-up motion to his chin, Schwarz takes the full damage and flew to the air, much to our further surprise, and he has to do a backflip to land on his feet.

Weiss runs at him, asks him in worry: "Are you okay? That looks hurt."

Schwarz doesn't say anything at first, probably trying to fix his jaw first. Then: "They have the power of the Mascot." What?!

"That's impossible. There's no way any of the Mascot gave them their power. They know who Linda and Warechu are, right?"

PRed suddenly says: "Wait, they may have the empowered discs that hold power which rivals the Mascot! I encountered that problem before!"

Compa looks worried: "If that's right, then is there anything we can do?"

PRed: "Maybe…Lyrica, can you sing a song? It might work." How can singing help here?

5pb.: "I will try, but I don't know what's the outcome?" She starts singing, her voice echoes around us.

Linda: "Hah! Like they will stop us…What? I feel a little weaker?" It's true, the black light is fading, however it's still there. It seems it helps a bit.

Cave: "Her voice can strengthen us and weaken enemies, but it seems it takes some times to take deal full damage."

Weiss: "Alright, new plan." She changes into her Goddess form. "Me, Schwarz, Cave, Tekken and CC2 will fight against the two, while you protect 5pb. from being attacked. It's good?" Everyone nods. "Good." Then she raises her left hand forward, a stream of ice comes out, forcing Linda to dodge, but Warechu pulls out a disc, creates a glyph to protect him. No surprise though, looks like he carries a lot of discs of all kinds with him. Schwarz and Cave run to Linda, each of them attack the girl with their weapons, forcing her to either block or dodge the attack. Once in a while Cave uses her Option, cause the light to fade faster. With the others, Tekken fully charges into Warechu, attacks anything that's protecting him. When one of the glyphs breaks, CC2 instantly rushes in and deals a bit damage to the small guy. Sometimes, he summons a monster out, however it is extinguished by Weiss with her ice-fire combination.

During the fight, Lyrica is singing, and it attracts the monsters nearby. We have to do our best to keep them out of her while she is doing her magic. I and Compa use our ranged weapons – meaning my pistol and her syringe, while Marvy uses one of her ninjutsu to create a wind barrier around 5pb.. PRed and Red use their arsenals to eliminate any monsters that can fight off any kind of projectiles, and Broccoli with Gema are blocking what luckily comes through with me and Compa. So far so good.

About 4 to 5 minutes, the number of monsters coming decreases, and Linda and Warechu are tired now, their light is no longer there.

Linda: "Impossible…even with…we still lose?"

Warechu: "This is bad, chu. We will be killed for sure, chu."

Schwarz: "Well, we won't kill you, but…" He swings the handle of the scythe and knocks both of them out cold. "To make sure you won't block us, for a moment."

We then run to the Goddesses. It looks like they are in great pain. Compa hurriedly pulls out the Sharicite, and it starts glowing, energy transferring from it to the captured.

* * *

At the same time, Brave's POV

"AH! Swinging someone like that? Do you not have any brighter ideas?" Still the same Judge.

Kuro: "It's simple, and it's effective. Now, let's start fighting."

Judge gets up: "Now you're talking! I'm not letting you humiliate like before!" And he swings his axe, causing a wave of energy to come directly at us. The Candidates and Kuro dodge, and I use my sword to block it. Nepgear and Uni then shoot a few rounds of normal bullets to him, they are either being blocked by Judge's axe or the additional protection parts. Kuro and I start slashing him here and there, but he is tougher than before, I should have dealt with him easily in the past. We both chop him, and he put his axe up and use both his hands to hold and block our attacks. He pushes us out, which catches me off guard, and follows with a chop, but it's blocked by Kuro, now without his revolver. We have to retreat for a bit, physical damages seem don't work very well. Rom and Ram use their magic to call out rains of ice crystals, and Emerald in her HDD form, kinda similar with the other Candidates, except in emerald color, her expression is the same with Vert, and her weapon is a staff, and her wings are only two pairs unlike Vert who has three, is summoning elemental spears to hit him, which can actually hurt him. He is showing sights of pain now. So magic works well, huh? This one is based from the games. If I remember right, I think the robot-type monsters are vulnerable to magic. I then channel power into my sword, and it starts igniting. I start my attacks again, and even though Judge still blocks it, he has shown signs of being affected by the fire. The others have recognized Judge's weakness: Uni and Nepgear have backed off, and starting using their magic-powered attacks and mostly enhancing spell for me and the other Candidates, and Kuro sends waves of energy to him and causing tons of damage to him.

"AH! You little bastards! I have enough of this!" He activates his thrusters under his feet, and he starts flying up. Then he swings his axe down and aims it at Kuro. "Judgment Strike!" The attack hits him, which causes a massive shockwave to us, and makes the Candidates being pushed away like ragdolls. The only ones who are still standing are me, who is heavy enough to stick to the ground, and Kuro, who is actually blocking the full damage, and is in his God mode. He then pushes Judge away, and changes his katana to Nepgear's gun blade, he charges to him and slashes the CFW's protection parts, which are falling apart now. He then charges then gun part, and he shoots, the shot is powerful that it tears Judge's left arm out of him, and pushes Kuro a bit further, and it's followed by another laser shot from Uni's HDD gun, Judge's left leg is decomposed. When he lands on the ground, the gun is replaced by a pink wand on his left hand, and his shadow rises up with a blue wand in its right hand. Real Kuro then creates an iceberg right below Judge, and it pushes him to the air. Then ice swords start appearing around him, and they strike him constantly. In the last, Kuro and his counterpart's wands glow, and two crosses appear above and below Judge, and they hit the CFW in the middle at the same time, causing a massive explosion. Judge then falls to the ground, only the damaged upper half of him remains.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE! I LOST? TO THE LIKES OF YOU?"

The Candidates are still in the air, I'm a bit far away. Kuro's shadow clone retracts back, as he walks to him: "Because your motivations are not strong as ours, that's all."

Judge's eyes glow, oh no! "If I can't win here, then I will myself, along with YOU!" His body then shines, his bomb inside him explodes, causes the area around him to be burned by it. I'm almost worried for Kuro, if I didn't see him already next to me. The others have landed to the ground and turn back to their human forms.

I ask him: "Did you know he had bomb in his body?"

Kuro: "No, but I can guess. Now, let's return to the others." Everyone agrees, and we start walking back.

After a while, Nepgear speaks: "That's incredible! You can use our weapons! You are so good!"

Uni: "Yeah. The way you combine our combos is well-placed. You should show us in the future."

Ram: "Yes! You can help us to create our own ways to fight with each other!"

Rom: "Yeah. *excited*."

Emerald: "Can you include me in your combo? I want to have some parts too."

But, about a few seconds, we didn't receive any answers. Did he forget something? We turn around, and pale. Behind us is not only Kuro, but **the leader of ASIC, Magic**. She is holding Kuro up, her hand is holding his head, electricity is running through his body.

Nepgear shouts: "Kuro!" And nearly runs to him, but Uni stops her. Magic then throws Kuro to her right side, his body is not moving after that.

Magic looks at Kuro and says: "I'm surprised. After those upgrades, Judge is still killed by that man. And he is easily to be shocked like that." She then turns to us: "You have a death wish to come here. And you come here with the traitor too. Let me show you what's the consequences for it. No one will stop the resurrection of the Deity of Sins."

* * *

IF's POV

The Goddesses are starting to stir now, that's a good sign. Neptune, or now Purple Heart, is the first one to talk: "This familiar feeling…The energy…" She opens her eyes and sees me and Compa: "Iffy, Compa… why are you here?" The chains, or the tentacles, start to loose, so I have to hold her before she falls face first. The others do the same with the other CPUs. "To save you of course, Nep. We are not leaving you here any longer."

Black Heart asks us: "Only this group? Have you dealt with the woman?" I think she means Magic.

CC2 speaks: "No, but we're trying to get you out as fast as possible without her noticing. The Candidates are dealing with Judge now…"

White Heart, which is weaker now, still can shout very loud: "WHAT? Why are you letting our sisters fight? They are too young to…"

Tekken interrupts: "You should rest first. And about Rom and Ram, they are stronger now. They can stand on their own feet. Besides, we have…"

*Boom* "AAAHHH!" We look at the direction, and see six figures falling to our place. When they land, we see that the CPUs and Brave are having scratches in some places, Brave even lost his left arm. Weiss and Schwarz run to them and start checking their wounds.

Weiss: "What happened? Did Judge do this to you?"

Brave answers: "Not Judge. He is dead. The one who causes the explosion is…"

"Well, well. You are success in waking the Goddesses up, I see." We see a woman floating down to us, no doubt that's CFW Magic.

Green Heart says, venom in her voice: "Magic…You dare hurt their sisters like that?"

Magic smirks: "I will do anything to make sure they won't interrupt our Goddess' resurrection. And what are you going to do now? Your trump card is neutralized and he won't wake up fast enough to save you."

Purple Heart hears that, she asks me: "Trump card? Is there someone else?"

I didn't answer her instantly, I look at Nepgear: "Where is Kuro, Nepgear? I thought he's with you."

"He is caught off guard, and is electrocuted by her." Uni answers. This is not good. If all six of them can't do anything to Magic, then who can fight her now? All the Goddesses are not fully recovered.

Magic notices our scared faces, and she laughs: "You are helpless without him. Now, I'm giving you two options. Either surrender yourselves and the Goddesses to the ASIC, or you will die here, and I will claim your power for our Deity. Your choice."

Schwarz and Weiss look at each other, and then to us, a look that tells us to protect the Candidates and Brave, and we comply. They then walk closer to Magic's place, in their transformation and weapons ready.

Schwarz: "There's no way we're letting them being used by you people."

Weiss: "The Goddesses here will be the right rulers of Gamindustri. You have nothing to take them away."

Magic smirks again, magic starts circling around her. "Very well. Let this place be your grave, and me being your executor."

* * *

Green Heart – Vert's POV

I cannot believe what we are seeing now. First Magic appeared before us, then the two kids transformed into a CPU and a demon, and they are fighting for our safety. I feel like our Goddesses are burdens for this world now. Also feeling of distress: the others have their younger sisters to save them, I don't have a sister to…

"Big Sis, are you okay? Does it hurt much?" Currently, the girl who called herself Red, is treating my wound now. And then there's another girl sitting before me, when I'm not noticing. She has my look, my figures, and even her tone of voice is nearly the same. She is being treated by Compa, and she is talking to me.

Of course, my manner comes first. "It only stings a bit. Thank you so much." It takes another second for me to remember what she said. "Wait, Big Sis?" I widen my eyes.

She giggles: "Yes, Big Sis. My name is Emerald. I was born as the CPU Candidate of Leanbox a week ago, and in extension, your little sister. I heard from the others that only you didn't have a sister, and I am very proud to be yours, Sis."

I am surprised, of course. A girl, who looks exactly like me except smaller, is saying she is my little sister. I look at Compa. She smiles to me: "That's right, Lady Vert. Emerald is indeed your little sister. We were there when she was born."

I look at her again, then hug her passionately, tears of happiness running in my face. 'YES! I have my own sister finally! Thank you, whoever makes my wish came true.' She hugs me back, her hand patting my back.

After a while, we retract our hands so Red and Compa can continue their treats. I look at the others and they are having surprised looks on their faces too.

Purple Heart says first: "Well, you have your own sister, after those years. Congratuation." Thank you, Neptune.

Black Heart: "I am surprised too. But, if it means happiness, then I don't really have objection. I hope you two can have good time with each other."

White Heart: "As much I hate you, I have to say I'm happy for you. You are being lonely for too long. Well, congrats." Thanks, everyone.

Purple Heart suddenly asks: "I don't want to be rude, but what about Chika?"

I smile to her: "Of course she's still my little sister, as well. Both Chika and Emerald are my sisters, they are irreplaceable."

Purple Heart laughs: "Guess so." She then looks at her little sister, then to me: "I hope you don't try to claim my Nep Jr. as your younger sister anymore."

I was about to tease her, but I saw two figures falling towards us in my eye corner. We look to the fight, and see that both Weiss and Schwarz has turned back to their human forms, completely exhausted. Magic, with no signs of being hit at all, starts walking towards us.

"I'm surprised that you can hold for that long. But in the end, the victory shall be mine."

We're about to stand up and fight, then suddenly someone's N-Gear rings up. It seems to be Nepgear's, as she pulls it out. She answers: "Hello, is that you Histoire? Why are you…"

"No time for greeting! Where's Kuro?" We heard someone's voice on the other side, that's not Histoire's.

"Uh, who are you? I don't remember…"

"Where is he? Tell me now!" It's a girl's voice, and it's full of panic.

"He is electrocuted by Magic so we have to protect the Goddesses…"

Magic laughs: "How cute. Trying to call some help? It's futile…"

The girl suddenly shouts: "Magic, if you can hear my voice now, then RUN! Run if you want to live!"

Everyone is surprised by her tone. Magic is too, but she shrugs it off: "Why should I? You possess no danger to me. Besides, I should end you all before…" What she was about to say next is interrupted by an earthquake, causing everyone off balance. It seems that it happens through the Gamindustri, that the voice of the girl is shaking too: "No, no, no! Other than Kuro, is everyone there?"

Brave speaks loudly so his voice could reach the girl: "Yes, we're all here. Why…"

"I want someone to play the Paradise Song right now! Anyone will do!"

Compa says: "Okay…I will do it…But you need to explain…"

"DO IT! YOU WILL KNOW THE REASON!"

Compa pulls out a flute and starts playing a song. The song is good, and it echoes through the place. During the song, the earthquake is becoming weaker, and when she stops the earthquake ends.

Magic recovers from the shock, then looks at Compa. "A unique song. It can stop the earthquake easily. Hear me girl, if you want to live, then…"

"S..H..E W..I..L..L N..O..T G..O W..I..T..H Y..O..U." An echo rings in the air, sending shivers to our back. It affects Magic slightly too, if her expression says it out loud. Then suddenly a figure appears right before her and punches her right in her belly, throwing her a few feet away. The figure seems to be a male, he is wearing a white shirt and black jeans, and his hair is black. However, what scares is that he is holding a pair of bloody scissors in his left hand, and the back of his shirt is stained in red. He stands like that for a few seconds, then he turns to us…

* * *

Planeptune's Basilicom, Sachiko's POV

No, no, no! He is letting **it** loose! He can control **it** , however letting **it** loose is not something everyone wants!

"Sachiko, what should we do now?" I look at Yuki, who is in her vengeful form now. And not only her, I and Ryou and Tokiko are having the same problem too. After we were changed into this, we were teleported from where we are, along with the Oracles of the nations, to Planeptune's Basilicom. We looked at each other, realized what happened, so we asked Histy to call to Nepgear instantly. But it's already late, that Magic has triggered Kuro's dark side.

"I…I DON'T KNOW! I was scared too! That one time he released it out, everyone was more panic than anytime I scared them before! Only when he calmed down, it was locked again."

Tokiko looks to me: "Should we…approach him now?"

 _I suggest you shouldn't. With him being like this, the only hope is to wait for him to calm himself._

Ryou: "But… What about Magic?" Everyone looks at him. "Hey! Don't get me wrong. I don't like her either. But Kuro said that, there's a chance to get her to our side. If he's in this state, do you think he still have that idea in his mind?"

Mina looks very worried: "I don't know about his plan, but we need to know what happened to him."

Kei speaks, her voice is shaking too: "Yes, tell us what you know about this."

Chika nearly shouts: "If my darling Vert is hurt by him, I'm not forgiving him."

I look at them, and see that they are having concerned looks now. Is this the right time?

… _The Creator? What should we…_

It's time.

… _Alright. Sachiko, tell them._

I sigh. This is not going well. "Very well, I will tell you. But right now, let's sit down."

After everyone gets their own seat, I start the story. "About us, we were normal kids who were studying in Heavenly Host, the name of the school. After accidents that I don't want to speak about yet, you know Corpse Party, you know what happened, we became vengeful ghosts, and resided in a separate dimension of the school. From time to time, people started appearing in this place, and we went around and killed anyone that's in our way. And when people were killed by us, they became like us too. And we have the ability to relieve every death, and can make it even more gruesome. Everything became a never-ending circle. That is, until Kuro came. At first, we didn't know much about him, and thought that he was another unfortunate victim. But, he was able to dodge many of our traps, fix many puzzles, and save people from their certain deaths. And he was able to save every single member of a nine-member party, who were from the school that's built right on top of our old school. But to achieve that, he has killed a person there."

The Oracles are having surprised looks on their faces. Histy asks: "Someone like him has willingly killed a person?"

I continue: "That surprised us too. He even burned the one he killed to ashes. We in the past were planning to use the killed person to kill the others, but Kuro beat us to that. He even has saved the ones who killed us too…"

Kei interrupts: "'Who killed you?' That's why you meant you didn't want to talk about the incidents?"

I nod: "Yes. But, the first one who triggered all of that was actually my mother."

Mina looks worried: "Your mother?"

"My mother was killed, however only by accident. However, the same person who did it killed me with the purpose of covering every track that can lead to him. And after that…" I look at the three, they nod to me. "I became the vengeful ghost, and then killed the three behind me and they became like me."

All of them flinch. "You killed the three?"

"I was covered in darkness that time. I have no conscious of those actions. Anyway, we tried many ways to kill him, but he avoided everything. And he even knew what we're finding too. You see, when the four of us were killed, our tongues were being cut and hidden away. Without a physical body we could not destroy the obstacles that was hiding them. Of course, even when our right minds were still there, we couldn't communicate with anyone. That went with my mother too. About Kuro, instead of finding a way out, he tried to find our tongues first, and gave it back to us. Then he led the group of 9 to escape. And for some reasons, our thoughts were clearer than before."

Chika: "What do you mean by that?"

I look at Chika: "Do you know about multiverse theory?"

Chika: "Somewhat, why?"

I speak: "There are no good ending for all 9 of them."

The Oracles are confused by it. I explain: "The group was destined to have at least 4 people died there. The others can escape, however with traumatizes clinging in their minds. At least from the original timeline. He broke it from the moment he was there. So when we were cleared for a while, he found Yoshie's location, and led us to her. It seems my mother was the same with us, we're happy to meet each other again. And most of our darkness was gone from that time. After that, he started helping everyone out, including helping us being human again, but not bothered to find a way to escape for himself. About half a year there, we finally asked him why, and, do you know the reason?" They shake their heads. "He said, that he couldn't. He said that, someone who called himself the Creator forced him to go there, and made him to save everyone. Of course, they have the same desire, so Kuro only complaint a bit, then just roll with it. And we asked how he knew about us, he said something that caught us off guard." I pause a bit.

Histy: "What is it?"

"Aside from the Earth we know, Kuro actually came from one of original Earth, where the people view us as an entertainment programme."

The Oracles look shocked. Kei says first: "Wait, you mean…he knew about what happened in Heavenly Host?"

I nod. Mina follows: "But…if he knew, then he could have escaped by himself, right?"

I nod again, then say: "That's what we thought too. But, he said that there is no other method than "Sachiko's Forever After" charm to go in and out of the dimension. So, he couldn't get out freely without another person to reverse the charm, or without the permission of the Creator."

Chika crosses her arms: "That Creator guy sounds like a bad guy to me."

I smile: "Yes. We were complaining about that too, but Kuro said that it's okay. We asked why, he said that he would do the same."

A silence occurs. I continue: "After 2 more months, he died, a nature death I mind you all. I asked Yoshikazu to bury him, however before he could do that, Kuro's body started absorbing the darkness in the dimension and in extremely fast pace, to the point that we could no longer feel it in the air after a few seconds. Then he stood up again like nothing happened. All people here were surprised by that, even Kuro himself. Then he said that he was lucky the spell worked."

Mina looks troublesome: "What spell can revive dead person?"

"There's none." The Oracles look at me. "However, there's a spell to let a ghost or a spirit to possess a body and control it. He used it on himself while he's alive, so when he's dead, the spell has applied to the nearest spirit, which is his own. That's why he couldn't define himself neither a human, nor a ghost."

Everyone ponders by it. I continue: "And he also applied a spell to absorb darkness on himself too. When he's alive, the process is extremely slow because there's a trade for it, but when he's dead, his human limit was broken, which allowed the process to finish instantly. After that, he started learning to control the power, and have done a lot of feats to help people there, including returning to any previous dimensions he has passed except his home world anytime he can." Silence. "In the end, before he was teleported to mature Histoire's dimension, we asked him if he regretted everything. And he said, no. But, we have a doubt that he's lying so we didn't have to worry."

The Oracles are having sympathy looks for him now. Then suddenly Kei asks: "If that's true, then he knew about our world too, right?"

I nod: "Yes, he knew. That's why there're some events he changed before, and I think you have noticed that."

Kei says: "About the Candidates of another nations to join him, and give life to the CPU Candidate of Leanbox?"

"Yes, that right."

Histy then said: "We're a little off tracks here. Why were you so scared when he turned into…" She can't find a word for it.

Yuki answers it for me: "Do you remember she told about the first kill Kuro has done? Before that, he avoided trying to use any lethal methods to anyone: he is very pacific, and even scared a bit when he saw the sceneries around him. Most of us would tell he is a scaredy cat. However, he killed that person in cold blood, with no remorse in his eyes." Everyone cringes. "That's when we realized that, he might be easily scared when he is normal, but he can be a dangerous predator if he wants to. And with the darkness being applied with him, that feeling comes thousand-fold."

The Oracles have realization in their eyes now. They are extremely nervous now. Chika then asks: "If…he is in this form…then is there a chance…that he will attack their own allies?"

Ryou answers: "No. He has full control of it. But the feeling is never easy to deal with. And when he is in that form, no one wants to stand in his way because: first, he is unstoppable when it comes to saving people's lives; second, when he absorbed the darkness, his body started showing nearly all kinds of damage on everyone in Heavenly Host, making him extremely hideous."

Mina is literally shaking now: "How…hideous…are you talking about?"

Tokiko starts to speak. Luckily we can talk normally, even when she is having that kind of damage. "Try to combine the damage we're having here, plus a few more you can imagine on anyone, you get the image."

The Oracles look at Tokiko, then to the others. Chika says first: "Uh, I can imagine the others, but he still has his head attached. How is he…"

Tokiko answers: "Of course, there're some damage, like mine, which is nearly impossible to replicate, because it will surely make him nothing like a human being. There will be replacements for it…"

* * *

Gamindustri Graveyard, IF's POV

I have watched a lot of horror movies before, some of them are good, some are just straight up lame. Even the non-human creatures or those who lost their humanity looked bored to me. Some fans tried to cosplay to their favorite characters, but no one could pull out a very good one. There're some who are skillful, but not enough. I have gone to the haunted house one time, and… let's just say people here didn't do their job very good, even with their best. I thought I could never find something that's worthy to count as excellent.

Now, I think I have found the person for it, but not the way I expected. Kuro, he is a pervert, a carefree guy, but he is a good person at heart. He would do many things to help us being stronger, or to protect us. He nearly smiles every time, when everything runs normally, and only turns serious when it's urgent. When he appeared and pushed Magic out, I was glad that he's okay. That thought was cut short when I saw his back side: his clothes are stained in blood, while he's holding bloody scissors, and a deadly aura is radiating from him. When he turned to us, I though I saw a nightmare. His front side is also covered in blood, a lot of spots with darker color of red. His left hand is only bone, no skin, his right hand is full of stitches. He is wearing a long-sleeved shirt, so we don't know how his arms look like. When I look at his face, I feel like Schwarz's transformation is more pleasant than this. His right face is covered in stitches with one connecting his mouth to his ear, his eye loses the pupil. His left face, my Goddess, has no skin or meat, just pure skeleton. His right eyehole is having the runes, which is spinning in there constantly. And his mouth is drooling blood too!

Everyone takes a step back when we see this, except the ones who knew him before. All of us are shaking now, and Blanc and PRed are covering Rom and Ram's eyes, but it's a bit late that they have seen him and are extremely scared now.

He speaks, his voice is so distorted, it feels like many voices of despair speaking in one time: "Are…you hurt…bad?" His right face is showing concern, but his appearance makes us uneasy.

Schwarz speaks first: "We…are fine. A little peachy, but fine."

Weiss pleases him: "Father, please return back to normal. We rescued the Goddesses already, now we only have to run."

Kuro smiles, luckily he closes his right eye, so the smile is less scary. "I'm glad…you are not hurt…bad. And Brave…" He opens his eye again, raises his right hand, and a light is covering his hand. Then, Brave's left arm starts reappearing. "I'm sorry…that you're hurt…"

Brave moves his left arm, looks at it a bit, then turns his attention to Kuro: "No need to apologize. You are okay, that's matter."

Kuro: "Thank you." His image suddenly flicks a bit, constantly changes from his normal form to his current form, then settles in the later. "Weiss, I will change back…but I have Magic to deal with…Wait for him to come…" He then turns and starts walking to Magic, his walk is very unsteady.

Magic recovered from his attack, and then looks at him. She smirks: "No wonder Judge lost to you. You are not human. Why bother trying to save the Goddesses anyway? They do no good to you."

Kuro answers: "No…good? They make everyone smile…give them happiness…protect them with their best…That's all I want them to do…They are my friends, too…I won't abandon…any of them…"

Magic: "Even when they will reject you once they know about you…"

Kuro: "I…don't care…if they think that…I only want…my friends…my family…to receive happiness…not only from me…but from each other too…You…you hurt them…you will face…the consequences…from me…" He points the scissors to her. Magic laughs: "Really? For a dead person like you, you can talk big. Let's see if you can say like that anymore, once I kill you again!" And they charge to each other.

I am shaking in my boots now. I look at Nepgear: "Nepgear, you said that…Kuro is electrocuted…not being turned into something like this!"

Nepgear is trembling too: "I…I don't know. That's all we saw. He is okay, aside from electricity running through him."

Uni is hugging her sister, the later is doing the same. "I don't care how he looks right now! I want to know why!"

Emerald asks too: "Why…How…" She cannot form any words now.

Weiss looks at the battle a bit, then turns to us: "That…that's his form…when he's using only dark power."

No wonder he rarely transformed before. His God form is kind of cool, but this one is straight up terrifying!

Compa speaks, her voice is shaking: "Kuro…is so scary…"

I hug her, which startles her a bit, but then she returns the gesture, and her breath changes to normal slowly.

Neptune or Purple Heart, the calmest person right now, is having fear in her eyes, as she looks at her sister: "Nepgear, this man… what is he? How can you associate with him?"

Nepgear looks at her sister: "I…I don't know. He's never like this before. He is like you when you're in human form. He's never scary like this…wait, he was before, but not this scary!"

Blanc looks at the twin: "Don't tell me he forced you into this with… this? If he did so, I will kill him!"

The twin shook their heads. "No! He only asked us, we decided to follow. He never forced us to do so. And we want to save you by ourselves too! / Uh huh *nod*."

I look at the past group, and all of them are having sympathy looks for him. They knew him, so it's understandable.

"Marvy, Tekken, CC2, was he like this before?"

They nod. Marvy says first: "The first time he did it was from his arrival there, when the monsters were too much for us to deal with, and we only had one small base to hold on. At that time, he didn't have the CPU power, so he uses the form we're seeing now instead."

Tekken: "Everyone was extremely scared at first. After the battle, he just stood there, waiting for someone to come to him. Of course, with the display he has done, no one dared to do so, either because of scare, or because of disgust."

CC2: "From there on, he always kept his distance with everyone, even when he's in normal form, but he always came to save people when they were in danger. After a few weeks, some people started to talk to him, and then more and more. We found out about his past, and his desire to make everyone feel safe and comfortable. So, we accepted him to our lives, and that's our best decision so far."

PRed joins the conversation: "Yeah. He went around and helped everyone whatever he could. A year later, he went to the Sharicite Room in the old Planeptune's Basilicom, and absorbed the energy within the center Sharicite. And then he went to the other nations and did the same thing."

So that makes sense. "Is that the reason why he can only use the CPUs' weapons in his God form?"

They nod. Marvy continues: "At first, Histoire doubted that he couldn't do anything with the power, but…after a few displays, she decided to help him with it."

Broccoli asks: "So, he had the power of CPU, but he rarely used it? Broccoli is confused."

PRed: "That's because he only needs the power so he can protect everyone, and he wants everyone to always remember about their Goddesses. He said that he doesn't have any rights to rule Gamindustri, he only helps everyone as a friend, not as a ruler. So, people saw him as a leader at that time, and unless it's something very important, he's just a normal person, walking and breathing like us."

"It seems your life were better since he's arrived, huh?"

They nod. Marvy: "He's kind of a combination of the Goddesses: He has the funny side from Neptune, hardworking from Noire, calm from Blanc, and a mature side from Vert. And he swings his mood around often to give us smiles."

PRed: "Of course, he sometimes has flaws from you, but he uses it to make fun of himself, so we can have a good laugh."

Compa: "Are those personalities with him because he absorbed the Share Energy?"

 _If you think that, then you're wrong. The Sharicite only gives the power, the personality is his own._

We are used to it, but the Goddesses are alarmed by it.

Neptune: "Who is that?"

Weiss waves her hand: "Don't be alarm. That's just The Observer. To put it simple, he's basically my father."

Noire gives her a look: "Your father? If so, then why doesn't he help us?"

Schwarz: "He's helping us now." He points his hand to the battlefield. Both Magic and Kuro are still fighting, however Kuro is having an upper hand.

Vert: "Your father…is that man? Or should I say boy, since he looks no older than you are."

Weiss: "Yes, he is our father. Don't think too much about it."

Blanc: "But are you not disturbed with…his...appearance now?"

 _His personality is still the same. He also told them before, so they're used to this._

Schwarz: "Like the Observer said. And…he won't change unless it's extremely urgent, or he's super pissed."

Weiss: "And, well, Magic hurt us and tried to kill us. You know how he feels now." The CPUs have looks of understanding now.

Suddenly: "You all have saved the Goddesses?" We look at the direction…

CC2 speaks in surprise: "Adam? What are you doing here?"

Adam answers: "Kuro asked me a favor. He told me to go here at this time. He didn't specific what I would do once I'm here, but I think I know now. Anyway, where is he?"

PRed points at the battlefield. He looks at it, and widens his eyes. "What the…That's Magic and... Kuro, right? What happened to him?"

Schwarz stands up, we are sitting during the conversation: "If you're here, meaning you have a mean of travel?"

Adam nods: "Yes. He asked me to ride a bus here. So I have my part in rescue the Goddesses? I have a story to brag with my friends now! HAHA!"

Everyone is smiling nervously. Marvy asks him: "But when did he ask you about this?"

"Since I was driving your group from Planeptune to Lastation. That time there's only IF, Compa and Nepgear, Red along with his family."

He planned from that long? "Okay. So, can you point us to the bus? I think we should bring the CPUs out of here as fast as possible."

"I think we should wait a bit longer. The fight is finished." Adam points to our back. True to his words, Magic is completely exhausted now and kneeling on her knees now, and Kuro is standing there, his body swinging left to right.

Magic: "So…your power…it can surpass the Deity of Sins…Why don't you join…our cause?"

Kuro doesn't answer instantly: "Tell me…How much…do you know…about Arfoire?"

Magic: "You mean the Deity of Sins?"

Kuro: "No… Arfoire… the heroine… defeated the first Ancient Goddess… with the Quartets?"

Magic looks a bit surprised: "What? There's another one?"

Kuro: "The Deity of Sins…is another thing…holding the real Arfoire's soul... after she was defeated... by the current Goddesses few years ago…Did you think that Arfoire from that time is the Deity of Sins?"

Magic thinks a bit: "I remembered…that she was evil, she wanted to wipe out the current Goddesses, right?"

Kuro: "That's when she was… corrupted by her own power… She never wanted… to do so. She was the one … raised the current Goddesses… with Histoire, why would she… want to kill them?"

Silence. We are surprised too. He knew so much, yet…

Magic: "Then…what do you want me to do? Clearly killing me is the best option…"

Kuro: "No. It'll be the best option… if you knew all of this before. But…" He turns back to his normal form, with his lab coat, and reaches out his right arm. "If you want to serve your rightful Arfoire, then…I will give you a chance to redeem yourself. In the moment, if you accept and go with us, I will help you with your redemption. But if you don't, then, we will go for now, and when we return and you're in our way, we won't hesitate to eliminate you."

Time passes. Then Magic stands up, but doesn't grab his hand. "Very well. I will help you. However, I want to ask a favor. It's about the ASIC. I want to maintain its operation for the purpose I have announced, if you don't mind."

Kuro: "You mean the 'fake' promise you gave Brave?"

Magic: "Yes. But now, I will make it real. Many of the members are homeless, I don't want them to…"

Kuro: "Consider it done." We are surprised. "However, after we deal with DoS, I want you to discuss with the Goddesses about your operation, okay? Your…illegal stuffs affected extremely heavy to the world."

Magic nods. "I'm aware of that. But, how are you going to do to deal with DoS?"

Kuro: "I have my plans for it. For now, let's get to the group and return to Basilicom of Planeptune."

They are heading to us now. The Goddesses, even when they are weak, push their sisters behind them. Kuro holds his hands up in surrender gesture: "Magic won't hurt you. She is in our side now. And so am I."

Purple Heart: "How can we be sure about that?"

Kuro: "I know it'll go smoothly. For now, Adam…" He looks at the mentioned. "Take us to Planeptune, please. The Oracles are waiting for some answers now."

* * *

 **Chapter 9 end!**

 **So yeah, story time! Sachiko told the Oracles about Kuro when he's stucked in Heavenly Host. The past party told the other members a bit about his starters in their dimension. And Vert is extremely happy to have Emerald! Happy ending, so far.**

 **And Magic is on Kuro's side. Redemption time with Brave!**

 **Okay, now to check the review.**

 **Thank you Dark 7 Thunder for your compliment in chapter 8. By the way, did you change your name, or that's your original? If so, then my apologize for the mistakes of your name in previous chapters.**

 **To fe4lone from chapter 7: I think the backstory here will answer your question. If not, then here's my answer: Yes, she is trustable now, along with everyone from Heavenly Host, except one person Kuro have told before. And if you want, I might add your favorite characters in my next stories. They won't appear here though, since their roles are not very shine if they are in Gamindustri.**

 **So, see you all in the next chapters!**

 **Edit: When I described Kuro's dark form, I made a mistake. The runes are in his left, not his right. I'm very sorry.**


	10. The story of the lost world

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OC and this story. Anything else is belonged to their respective producers.**

 **Sorry for the long delay. University stuffs need my full attention, and some problems in my life (nothing bad, but troublesome and time-consuming).**

 **And this chapter will be the before-chapter of the last one. Yes, this story will reach its end. I will write my next story instantly after that, and it will be a crossover. Which one? Keep it in mind that my stories will always be surrounding Kuro and his adventure. I might write another stuff, but not now. I will update my profile in the future as well, if you're confusing with the timeline in the future.**

 **For now, hope you enjoy reading chapter 10 of this story!**

* * *

Airbus, Kuro's POV

Adam: "So, may I ask what happened back then?"

"Let's just say I let my guard down. And Magic hurt my friends."

"I'm not talking about you beat Magic up, I would be the same if I was you. I'm talking about the transformation. When the heck did you have that?"

"From the beginning. I will tell the story when we return to the Basilicom."

"Man, you sure surprised everyone with the event. From what I heard from the girls, you were electrocuted, then you appeared before them and pushed Magic out with that form of yours, and now you recruited her with a few words. What else can you do? Destroy the world?"

"Done that before."

"Ah, yeah. Forgot about that. Sorry if I offended you.

"Don't worry. That's my own doing anyway."

"So, what's your next move now?"

"With Magic on our side, we have a clear way to fight Arfoire now. However, the Goddesses are not strong enough, and they do not have the necessary information to deal with her."

"So, you are going to lay everything on the table today?"

"Maybe. But they need some times to rest before the plan occurs. They are locked up for 3 years."

"Well, that's your call. I'll help whatever I can."

"Thank you."

* * *

Histy's POV

Chika: "What's the meaning of this? Why are you letting our enemy stay with us?"

Kuro: "She's on our side now. Give her a chance."

Chika: "Like I would! I cannot forgive someone who hurt my dear Vert! You should say something about it, too!" She turns to Vert.

Vert: "Well, I am having my doubts too, but, like Kuro said, we should give her a chance. She didn't really kill us before."

Chika: "But…"

Kei: "As much I dislike her as you are, Chika, do not let your emotions cloud your mind. It'll make our work here much harder to deal with."

We are not having a good meeting, that's for sure. Because we cut our call with Nepgear short, we didn't really know what happened after Sachiko was in panic mode. After the group returned, we were happy to greet the CPUs, however we nearly took a step back when we saw Magic. I mean, yes, we're surprised when we saw Brave before, however we found out that he was tricked and he was actually a good person at heart. But about Magic, we cannot have the same judgment. Chika even pulled out her spear and nearly stabbed the CFW, if Kuro did not interfere. Of course, it would cause a commotion, however when we looked around, nobody aside from the Oracles and the travel group was moving. When I looked at Kuro again, I saw his left eye has changed, meaning he has done something. Then mature-me explained that he has stopped time. And Kuro just pushed all of us to the meeting despite our protests. And it led to this.

As much I want to believe Kuro, I cannot simply trust Magic that easy. "I'm sorry Kuro, but I have to agree with Chika at this point. We cannot simply take your words about Magic turning to good side that easily. If she has a plan to…"

Kuro: "No, she doesn't. You can have my words for that. If she turns her back on us…" The room is chiller. "I will take care of her by myself." And it went through instantly. "Well, you gave Brave a chance, let's give her one too."

Right now, the four CPUs in their human forms, the Oracles and Kuro are sitting around the table in the Meeting Room, the others are in the different room now. Even mature-me is not in the room, probably trying to take an eye on Magic.

I tell Kuro: "Well, we need to discuss with each other first. Can you…"

Kuro: "I know. But I will stay here, you might need me soon. I won't listen if you want." Then he turns himself into Shanghai, and flies on top of Mina's hat and lay himself there, his eyes closing.

A little silence.

Neptune: "Uh…Did we miss something before? Did everything just transform easily like that?"

I sigh: "That's just Kuro. You'll have to get used to it."

Noire is in her 'unamused' face: "Is that the same person before? I thought he would take this more seriously."

Kei: "He's random, that we don't even know how he would act next."

Vert: "Though, I have to admit that he, or she now, is cute." She pokes Shanghai, who tries to lazily swat her hand away. "Does he do this often?"

Chika sighs: "Should we deal with the matter at hand first? What's your opinion on this?"

Blanc: "Before we answer, let me ask you first: How much can we trust Kuro?"

Mina answers first: "Well, I can't say I didn't trust his judgment, but…sometimes we can't understand his plans at all."

Kei: "The fact he knew too many things about us gives him a lot of advantages. He will use them for his plan for sure. What kind, I don't know."

Chika: "He knows how to deal with us, even he knows our weaknesses, but he never exploits it to blackmail us or anything. Even when we found out his secrets, he just told us to keep quiet until it's the suitable time."

Suitable time… "Kuro, turn back to your normal self please." He complies. "Is it the right time to tell everyone about you?"

Kuro closes his eyes. After a few moments: "Let me call the others first. They need to know too."

I nod. "Of course. You can head out." Kuro leaves the table. About a few minutes later he comes back with the group.

After everyone is comfortable in their seats, and with a drink in their hand, Kuro starts his story: "First, about my origins. You know that I called myself Kuro, right? Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, that's not my real name. I don't use it now because, if you look at how my name is written, you will pronounce it wrong instantly."

Neptune cuts in: "There's no way that's right. You're just jealous because your real name is not good as ours, right?"

Kuro chuckles a bit, then he flashes his real name in front of him. "Well, how do you pronounce this word?"

Neptune: "That's so easy! That's _*censored sound*_! That's mean, Observer! Why did you do that?"

 _Sorry, we need some privacy for this._

Neptune: "Man, that sucks. Well, is it correct?"

Kuro smiles: "That's wrong of course."

Before Neptune can say more, Noire cuts in: "Stop it Neptune. Don't persuade him so much. If that's his privacy thing, then we should respect it."

Neptune teases her: "You are afraid that if you didn't keep his secrets, then he would spill your embarrassing ones, don't you?"

Noire turns red: "What? There…I don't have that kind of…"

Kuro suddenly has some kind of packages in his hand: "Oh, I have a lot here. Noire exclusive too."

Noire jumps to him and tries to grabs it, but it vanishes instantly: "Give me that, Kuro!"

Kuro: "Don't worry. It's safe with me. You don't have to worry about it being spread around."

Noire nearly protests, but she returns to her seat, her face is red: "You better keep it. Otherwise…"

Kuro: "You have my words. Where was I? Oh, yes. I was just a normal teenager who was a university student, having my own life and dealing with my own problems. But, one day, after a good night sleep, I woke up to see a torn ceiling that's not in my room. I got myself up, and saw that I was in some kind of school. And, well, I think you can guess what school it is."

Mina nods: "Its name is Heavenly Host, right? Sachiko has told me about it."

Kuro: "Yes, that's right. Oh, and you should go out now." The four ghosts start appearing, in their normal forms.

The Goddesses are surprised. Ghosts are not exactly normal around here. Neptune starts first: "Woah! We have real ghosts right here! Quick, we need the…" A brick out of nowhere suddenly falls on her head. "Ouch! What's that?" Then a note appears in front of her, she grabs it and reads: "Brick pill: 1000000 credits. What the heck is this?"

Kuro: "You know what it is. And lucky for you the Creator didn't charge you more. Anyway, the kids here are the 'citizens' of that place. And my first meet with them are not…very pleasant."

Vert ignores that and looks at them: "I heard that they're protecting our nations. For that, I thank you all."

Sachiko smiles: "Don't worry. Giving happiness to people is what Kuro wants, so we're just helping him with it."

Blanc recognizes: "Your voice…you're the one who shouted before right?"

Sachiko nods: "Yes, I am. All of us were so panic at that time."

Blanc closes her eyes: "Given the situation back then, I understand. But why did you ask Magic to run?"

Magic asks: "I want to know the same thing. We're enemies at that time, why…"

Sachiko: "Because we don't want to see bloodshed, okay?"

Kuro: "I will tell you the reason why. But first, I have to tell you about this school first." A hologram appears, and it shows a hallway of a school, but it seems…off. "Normally, it's a primary school for kids. However, this dimension…is the result of some bad events in these kids' past." He told us the story, the one appeared in the normal world's newspaper, not the uncovered stories, except the part when the Headmaster pushed Yoshie that Kuro told them, and we are disturbed by it.

Neptune: "Wow, that Headmaster dude and his son are so evil! I bet you didn't forgive them right?"

Noire: "If that kind of Headmaster is here, he would be in jail instantly."

Vert hugs both Emerald and Tokiko, during the story time, a little too tight: "Oh poor kids! Don't worry, I will treat you with all I have!"

Blanc doesn't say anything, but I know that she is pissed too. Or she is thinking about writing a story about this, who knows? Not me, for sure.

Kuro shakes his head when he hears Neptune's question: "I haven't told the full story mind you. Although, the Headmaster is extremely scared that time, and a scared human can do reckless things. Anyway, I had to dodge everything they tried to throw at me, while I tried to save everyone who were still alive out of their demises. I did success and managed to give the kids their normal minds back at the same time, but…" He stops. Us Oracles know why he stopped there.

Magic asks: "But what? You are hiding something?"

Kuro sighs: "Should I tell you directly? Maybe…" He is mumbling but no sounds come out. And then… "Let's just say, I traded a life, in cold blood, to save the others."

Silence. That shocked the CPUs, two CFWs, and anyone else who didn't know about this.

Adam says first: "Damn, and I thought you're a pacific person. You have some kind of separate personality or something?"

Kuro shakes his head again: "No, that's the only kill I did without keeping my emotions in check. Because I knew that, if I left him alive then he would kill everyone I tried to save. And well, from the situation before, the kids feared that the event was reappeared again."

Magic and Brave nod in understand, much to our surprises. Magic says first: "From what I think here, you understood that's wrong to kill him, but to have a good future, you have to do the wrong thing, right?"

Kuro nods: "Yes. I'm surprised too. I hope that's why you organized ASIC?"

Magic: "A part of it, but yes."

Before any of us could tell anything, he claps his hands: "Well, that kill aside, there's a hidden story after the one I told you. Insert the real background story here."

Everyone looks blankly at the ghosts, tries to comprehend what they just heard.

After a moment of nobody talking, Kuro continues his story: "Yes. You heard it right. And I knew about it, that's why I also saved them too. But, because of many timelines being occurred, I had to spend a year to do so, even when I already died half a year after I arrived there. During that time I also gained the control to darkness too."

Blanc looks a bit surprised: "Wait, you died? I thought the form before was just the transformation?"

Kuro: "That's how I really look like. What you are seeing now is my 20-year-old appearance. I hid it not so hide my secrets, but because I don't want to scare anyone, that's all."

Everyone nods. That form is not easy to watch.

Kuro: "So, after a year, the Creator teleported me out of the dimension, but I could still go back at anytime, except my old world though. And, the next one I landed into was mature Histoire's dimension... Do you guy need a breather first?"

Kei: "I think we should. The story is not easy to listen to, you know?"

Kuro: "Of course. Suit yourself." Then he goes out.

A little silence.

 _SO, anyone has questions?_

Noire: "A lot. First off, who are you? You sound like Kuro."

 _That's because I, Kuro and The Creator are basically the same. Our roles are just different, that's all._

Noire: "All right. Second, why is The Creator so cruel when he pulled Kuro out of his normal life?"

 _To answer that, let me ask Blanc first. From what we remember, you like to write, right?_

Blanc: "Yes, I am."

 _Have you ever thought of writing a story, which you ARE the main character?_

Blanc: "Yes, but what does it relate to…"

 _Have you ever thought that you CAN TALK to the characters in your own stories?_

Blanc: "…No."

 _That's the different between the Creator and you. I and Kuro never existed before, he just thought we're his imaginations. However, because of that, we're born, or in my case, created. He was just thinking that: "What if I can go to Heavenly Host and save everyone?" That's where Kuro jumped in. His purpose was to help The Creator filling the role. When Kuro was teleported to the dimension, our thoughts were connected, and from that, we knew that multiverse theory is real. And of course, we knew what would come to us, we just have to do our best to create a best ending for everyone. And the Creator is writing the story right now, so that our existences never be erased._

Vert: "Is that…the reason you know too much about us?"

 _Not just us but the people from The Creator's world too. There're multiple games and stories about you already, he just wants to change a bit to have the best ending in all possibilities._

Noire: "So there're people watching all of our activities. That sounds disturbing."

 _Don't think about it much. You just have to live for yourself. Besides, not all of your activities are known. We only know what we have seen. The fact that there are two Arfoire here creates a storyline that hasn't been existed, at least to the Creator's knowledge._ If there's one existed already, tell me.

Neptune: "Bah! Whatever! If people want to see our life, then let them. We will show them how awesome we are! Right, The Creator?" Another brick falls on her head. "Hey stop that! Your character is already breaking the wall, why do you do this to me?" A few more. "Hey! It would kill me for sure!" The last one has a paper with words stuck on it. She reads: "'The door is done. You guys can freely talk to me'. Nice! 'But don't do it too often, okay? I won't answer everything.' Well, okay. No need to tell us twice!"

Kei stops her: "Can you stop for a moment? Kuro gives us a few minutes to calm down, not to create this." Neptune complies.

After a few more minute, Kuro comes back in, with…

"Kuro, that's…"

Kuro: "She needs to go out for a while, okay?"

Uni: "Is…the one…"

Kuro: "Yep, you saw her before. Let me continue the story." He sits back to his chair. "When I was teleported there, The Creator just let me laid down on the ground. And I hate you for that." This will be like Dante getting stabbed every time, so be quite. "Why do you like to do things like that? Anyway, I was teleported right outside of Planeptune, however I didn't recognize it instantly because of the dark theme around me. And this girl…" He is pointing over his head, which has a Dogoo pouncing on. "Is the first sentinel being I met. She was running from the other monsters, which were corrupted, so I eliminated them all. Then she basically followed me around. After that, we went to the direction where the Planeptune's tower was, and saw the whole city site being broken apart. We walked around and found out where we were, and then we heard the gun shot. Would you tell the story, Marvy?" Right now, they are sitting in a circle with no table, and Kuro is in the middle.

Marvy nods: "At that time, we're busy fighting back the monster hordes. Once in a while the monsters would come and attack. When Kuro came, of course we didn't know yet, we're being pushed back to our last stand."

Neptune interrupts: "Hold on! My nation's military is not that bad, right? And even if there's trouble, I would help you all."

Tekken says, sadly: "If the CPUs were still there, the monsters couldn't go in the city site for sure."

All the Goddesses, minus the Candidates, are eye-widen when they heard that.

Marvy: "Yes, all CPUs were dead at that time. That's why we had to deal with the monsters, small to big, by our own strength. The monsters became more vicious when you're gone, and the safeguard of Gamindustri was not working anymore. All nations at that time are overwhelmed, and the number of citizens was extremely low. And due to CPUs conflicts too…"

Wait what? "What do you mean by that? The CPUs fought each other in that time?"

Kuro claps his hands: "Histoire…" His voice is a little cold. "I will tell you all later."

Marvy looks at him a bit, then continues: "Anyway, before the monsters could break through the last defense, Kuro came in with his Dark form and destroyed every monster. After the slaughter, he just stood in the middle of the battlefield and looked at us. He probably saw our terrified faces at that moment, so he turned himself back to normal, and backed away a bit. We only dared to go out and repair our resistance stronghold, but not anywhere near him because we feared he might attack us too. In the next few days, he just killed any monsters, except little Dogoo here, and still kept space to us so we could rebuild things back. After we were able to hold on our own again, we re-established our communication and called the other nations and heard the same result: All of the monsters in the city sites of every nation were killed by him. We were appreciated for his help, but…because of his display, we wouldn't dare to say a thank to him directly. And, can you guess who was the first one to do so?"

Everyone thinks about it.

I take a guess: "Is it you?"

Marvy smiles: "Sorry, not me. Even when I have seen many things before, his Dark form is still scared me a bit."

Kei: "Red, maybe? I think her personality wouldn't be affected by him."

PRed: "Well, I was not affected, that's true, but I'm busy protecting my wifeys from him."

Mina: "I don't think IF and Compa could do that either. Or was it Histoire herself?" Me?

Marvy: "Your guess is nearly right. However, she was discussing with the others about pushing the monsters further back when it happened, so no."

Chika: "Did neither of you from the past approach him?"

CC2: "I was in Lastation, and Tekken was in Leanbox at that time."

"So who really did the miracle?"

Marvy looks at Mina: "The later." The later? Mina only said…wait…

"Compa? I'm sorry Compa, it's a bit rude, but…didn't she scare things like Kuro's dark form?"

Marvy nods: "She's scared, of course. But her bright personality took place, and she approached Kuro."

Compa is surprised too: "I…did that? My other self is so cool!"

Marvy smiles: "Yeah, we're surprised too, even IF. When she reached him, we're expecting him to turn back with a dangerous face. But, he only talked to her a bit, and smiled when she said our thanks to him. Then she just took his hand and led him to us. And well, people started to open with him more." She takes a small sip from her drink. "He told us about his past, but didn't tell everyone about The Creator or The Observer yet. Only to the Oracles and some of us. We could understand that though, having someone who is more powerful than what you've known before watching us is not comfortable at all. But he's still a trustable person, and a good one at heart."

Noire: "I can believe he's a good person, but trustable…are you sure?"

Kuro deadpans: "I'm right here, Noire."

Noire: "Doesn't mean we can trust your words, yet."

Kuro: "You have your point, but…anyway, I will continue from here, Marvy. Thank you for telling the story from your view." Marvy smiles and nods. "After that, I just went around Gamindustri and helped people out. A year later, I decided to see if I could use the power of the CPU, so I asked Histoire to go to the Sharicite Room. I then used a little bit of my darkness to see the energy's reaction, and to her surprise but not mine, the energy started following where the darkness was spreading but didn't combine with it. Then I started absorbing, but not combining the energy, and…you can say that I became a CPU from that time."

The Goddesses once again are surprised. Neptune recovered first: "Woah! You turned yourself into a CPU? That's a bold move from you. Did you do that to impress everyone?"

Kuro shakes his head: "No, that's just a small test, and it just worked. The following days were me absorbing the other nations' Sharicite power. The Oracles were a bit upset at first, since someone who was not suited to use it actually could use the power nearly flawlessly. But then, when they saw my work, they just let me use it, but they made me a promise to use it to protect people. Of course, that's a fair deal, and that's my intention anyway."

Chika asks: "How did my other self react to…"

Kuro: "Very depressed. You nearly lost all of purposes to live. Luckily Cave and 5pb. cheered you up a bit to continue your work. That goes to you too Mina, but you're less emotion than Chika just a little bit."

Of course, they are the one taking care of CPUs the most. It will be devastated to them when the ones they look after died.

Kuro: "You took the hit too, and Kei, but you two got over it quite easily. Anyway, after I turned myself into CPU, I had more authority over things in Gamindustri, but I decided to only use it when things are needed a leader, otherwise I was just like this. And a year after that, I confessed to my love. Can you guess who?"

Everyone do their first thing: try to compare Schwarz and Weiss to everyone in the room. And…the similarities…

IF's face is getting red, and Compa's eyes are widen: "Wait, they are…"

Kuro scratches his head: "Yeah, you're my wives back then." I think my description was clear enough for you to figure out already.

The ones who already knew just smile, the ones who didn't though…

Skip the shouting and 20-question…

Neptune: "HOLD UP! NO WAY WE LET THIS PASS! Kuro, are you trying to make joke here? IF and Compa are a couple, and you put yourself into their lives?"

Kuro chuckles: "Knew this would happen. No, Neptune. IF and Compa was NOT a couple when I confessed to them, however I did recognize their feelings towards to each other, but they're too embarrassed to confess to each other. So I decided to confess to them, and later made them confess to each other."

IF looks at Kuro and shouts: "That's why you had that plan in your notebook?"

Kuro: "Why else..."

* * *

Kuro's POV

That shocked them a lot, hehe. "Why else do you think I had it? Do you think I would make such an important plan in just a few hours? It took me nearly 3 months to think about it, and made it in motion."

Vert: "Oh my… You really loved them that much?"

Kuro: "All I want is to give them happiness. So I did it. They were embarrassed, and beat me up after that, but I didn't really care. We're no longer hidden any secrets to each other, and lived a good life…" I trail out. The memories…

Neptune turns to my children: "Is that the truth, you two? Are IF and Compa your mothers?"

They nod. Weiss: "Well, it's a bit weird to us when we grew up. Because, first, we have a very important person as our father. Second, we have the same dad. And third, he didn't look older, even when we turned 6 and our mothers looked more mature than him. "

Schwarz: "We thought our father died before and Kuro was just our older brother. But when we asked everyone, they all confirmed that he's indeed our father, so we just dropped the question."

Everyone nods in understand. But then Blanc turns to me: "But how did you give birth to them? You are dead, right, then how can your body still function normally?" That gives me stares from everyone.

"If my body do not function normally, then how come I was electrocuted by Magic back then? I was dead, however my power keeps my body to work like normal human unless I changed the function on my own. And don't try to use logic here, me being here broke all kinds of logic already."

That silences them. Then Adam asks me: "Uh, do you have any proof? I know that the kids claimed you're their father, but about their mother…"

I materialize a picture in front of everyone. On the background of the picture is the flower gate, I stood in the middle wearing a suit. And right next to me were IF and Compa, they were wearing wedding dresses. I was holding their hands, each of them had a black ring on their ring fingers. The three of us were smiling happily.

Most of them are resembling a fish now. IF and Compa's faces are redder now, and IF holds her hands up to try to hide it. Adam whispers: "Wow, you have wonderful ladies here. You lucky bastard."

"Thanks for the compliment. Oh, and Histoire, can you give me the ring back?"

Everyone shouts: "Ring?" Histoire pulls out the exact same ring they saw in the picture and gives it to me.

Neptune: "Wait…Does that mean Histoire is your wife too?"

A little heretic moment after that…

After they stop shouting: "No, I asked Histoire to keep it, so that I could know if she was in trouble or not during our travel. I just gave her when we headed to Lastation, not before that mind you."

Everyone nods. Noire suddenly asks: "Wait, then where're your rings? You're supposed to have one, two in your case, right?"

I make the rings on my hands appear, each of them…

The CPUs notice the power from it. Nepgear asks me: "Those are familiar power. Are they Sharicites, Kuro?"

"Yes, they are. And the black rings are Anti-share crystals."

They know about the crystals for sure, but…

Neptune: "If that's the case, then how can't we detect the power?"

"Although they are Anti-share crystals, I have modified it so that it won't hurt Histoire, and essentially you all."

Vert crosses her hands together: "The modification was before or…"

"Right when I got the crystals. If the crystals were in effect, I couldn't use my God power. Of course I could activate it to counter the power and you all, but I don't have any reason to."

A silence. Mina asks me: "If the black rings were for IF and Compa, then why do you have it with you?"

That question…

Kuro, if you're not ready, then you don't have to…

 _I agree, if it's too much for you now, then…_

"No…" I pause. "I will tell you. I will…tell you all the full truth."

Nepgear: "Do you mean…the conversation between you, mature Histoire and Yoshie?"

Uni: "Yours with the members from your past?"

I nod. "7 years ago, it was just a normal day for all of us. Even my family was having a nice, relaxing day with each other. Then…all of the monsters appeared, from outside and the underground of the cities to our surprise, and started…destroying everything. That threw all of us off guards, and nearly everyone got killed during that day. Only a few powerful people survived, and we immediately gathered the remaining and run directly to **her** whereabouts. But…during that, we slowly lost members, and…the last one to go down were IF and Compa. They sacrificed themselves to keep the monsters out of us, since because we're their family, and I was the only one capable to beat **her.** "

Blanc notices that: "Her? Do you mean Arfoire?"

"Yes, yes and no." That puts everyone in confusion.

Noire: "You mean you're fighting Arfoire, but not Arfoire? What does that mean?"

"You remembered Arfoire when you rescued Histy, right? That's not the one I fought. The one I fought was Deity of Sins, or more likely a DoS' possessed."

Emerald: "DoS'…possessed?"

I nod. "DoS has the ability to possess a person. And it has the same name with Arfoire, at least in this world. The previous one, they're the same person."

Kei notices how I said: "The last one to go down? I thought there're survivors?"

" **That's a lie.** "

Schwarz and Weiss look at me in disbelief. Schwarz: "What do you mean father? Then what happened in that night?"

Weiss: "You led us back to Histoire, and then you went off to find survivors, and then returned to tell us the survivors were recovering right? Then…"

"Then I told you two to go sleep. After that, I told Histoire the truth: **No one else survived that day**. Either they're dead and were reincarnated, or were teleported to another places like the four here. All of survivors you saw during 7 years were **delusions** I created, so that I could raise you until you're strong and know enough about the world." I stand up and walk to them, and bow. "For that, I apologize to keep that secret for too long. I don't expect you to forgive me, but please, don't hate Histoire for keeping it. She just wants the best for you all."

I close my eyes, because I don't want to see the looks on their faces now. But then, I receive a hug from someone, and I see Weiss when I open my eyes, and Schwarz is standing next to her.

Weiss begins: "Father, you have done many things for us. Even when your actions are questionable, we know that you only do it to give happiness to us. We cannot hate you for that."

Schwarz continues: "Besides, we already suspected that, since people's activities were weird, like nothing ever happened. So either they were hiding their pain, or you had something in it. And now you confirmed it to us. Of course, you told us a good reason, so we cannot judge you much. But, don't do something like that again, father. Let us know about your pain, let us share it together, okay?" And he gives me a hug as well.

* * *

Mature Histoire's POV

Kuro is having a look of surprised on his face now. He told me he was expecting a lot of hatred from them, and he would accept it all. But, now, once he knew that his kids don't hate him, but understand what he did, he cannot say a word. When his children hug him, he hugs them back, tears flowing on his face, and he's sniffling too.

After a few minutes, he stops making sounds. Weiss pats his back and says: "So, father, let us return to the story, right?"

No response, no reaction at all. Schwarz attempts to push him out a bit: "Father, I know you like to hug, but…" But when Schwarz and Weiss release their hugs, Kuro collapses to the floor instantly, which startles all of us as we rush to check on him. Weiss tries to shake him up: "Father? Father? What happened? Answer me!"

 _Don't shake him, Weiss. Let him get some rest. I will teleport him to his room, and I will answer your answers in his place._

Kuro's body then glows, and then turns into data bits, probably the teleport The Observer has said. Then a light appears out of thin air, and then a Kuro-look-alike replaces him. Instead of the lab coat, he wears a black jacket, black gloves, a black scarf that covers his lower face, and a black fedora. His eyes don't have any malice in it, and they are normal by any means.

Schwarz looks at him, worry and a hint of anger in his eyes: "What happened to our father? Tell us now!"

The Observer, or T.O: "He hasn't slept for over 7 years. He fears about how you react to the truth, and the guilt of his mistakes. So, when you said you didn't hate him, he lets the exhaustion come to him, and, well, that's the result."

Most of us are having worry written on our faces now. Brave however: "So that's true, huh?"

I turn to Brave: "You knew that he hadn't slept for that long?"

Brave nods: "When we're stuck at Lastation before going to Leanbox. That's just a small exchange, that's all."

Weiss asks T.O: "Then what can we do for him now?"

T.O: "For now, just let him rest. After a day or so he will wake up, then do whatever you want to him."

Everyone is redundant about that, but decide to drop it, for now. Then Neptune asks him: "So, that's how you normally wear?"

T.O's expression shows that he is smiling : "Well, The Creator kinda likes this kind of 'cool and mysterious', that's why I'm like this."

Noire: "And the color black? It seems you're obsessed with it. It's not like I didn't like it, my land is the same, but…"

T.O: "Yeah, our clothes are mostly in dark color. Easy to wear without worrying about mixing clothes."

Vert looks at his eyes: "Your eyes are not like Kuro's. It's a little… how to say it…"

T.O: "Not human-like?"

Vert nods. T.O pulls out a mirror from nowhere and stares at his reflection: "Strange… Is something wrong with them? Or…"

Vert: "Well, it's normal enough, but I don't feel… any emotions…in it."

T.O: "OH! That's what you meant. Don't worry about it. 'Eyes are the window to the soul'. If someone could read my eyes, then maybe they can find a way to find The Creator and hurt him. That's why my eyes don't hold much feeling in it. You have to look at my actions if you want to know how I am."

Blanc asks him: "What're you going to do now? I don't think Kuro would be happy when he sees you…"

T.O: "I will be around, until he wakes up. We kind of have an agreement about it: If he's not himself, then I will appear, or things go out of his hands."

Everyone nods. T.O then says: "Well, if you don't have anymore questions, I suggest the other CPUs to return to your nations, and some of members from the past to accompany them, and announce your return. Your people will be extremely happy that their Goddess has come back for them. Also, in this weekend, Kuro has booked the hot spring for you all, so you shouldn't miss it." Then he turns to Adam: "There's something I want to talk to you about the future, we'll talk later, okay?" Adam nods.

Everyone then walks to the living room's balcony of the purple sisters, and waves goodbye to the other nations' CPUs when they fly away, along with a few others. Most of the people left have gone out. After that, T.O turns to IF and Compa: "Can you stay here, I need to talk with you about something." T.O turns to me and whispers in my ears: "Can you make Kuro's bed a little bigger?" I give him a question look, but then I see a room of some kind in his left eye, and when I look closely…

From question look to deadpan: "Really?"

T.O: "7 years are too much for a human. Hope you understand."

"I understand, but…" I look at IF and Compa: "Do you think they will agree?"

T.O: "Well, even if they don't, we should give him something to remember."

I nod, and start walking to Kuro's room.

* * *

Adam's POV

After mature Histoire walked away, I ask T.O: "So, you need a favor from us, like Kuro…"

T.O interrupts: "Well, that's IF and Compa's case, but with you, The Creator has a plan for you. I will tell you later."

I nod. He then turns to the couple: "Well, this is a bit sudden but… **can you sleep with Kuro tonight**?"

He would have a hand print on his face if he didn't step back instantly. IF shouts: "What kind of request did you ask us? You…you…want us to…?" Both of the girls are having red faces now.

T.O: "Uh…Currently, how do you understand how I meant 'sleeping'?"

IF is a tomato now: "That's sensitive subject! Why did you…"

T.O stops her: "Then you're wrong. I just want you two to stay on the same bed with him, that's all. You just have to sleep normally, don't worry about him doing anything to you. Well, maybe he will hug you two, but that's it."

I give him a deadpan look. "You're asking the impossible here. Why do you expect something like that to happen?"

T.O turns to me, possibly smirks judging by how his eyes look like now: "You didn't know how many girls before wanted to sleep with him, just to get a hug from him. He likes to hug, that's all, and he wouldn't do anything to the girls without their permission." He turns back to the girls: "Well, your answer?"

IF is about to continue her protest, but Compa speaks first, her face is still red: "I…don't really fond of the idea, but may I ask why you asked us to do so?"

T.O: "Think of it as a nurse taking care of her patient, okay?"

IF: "HOW CAN THOSE TWO BE RELATED TO EACH OTHER?"

T.O: "Because… if you agree, I will show you, during your sleep, one of his peaceful moments in his life. You will understand that he would be very happy if you do so, and his mood might lighten up after that."

Awkward moment passes…

IF: "Let…us…think about that first…Compa, let's…return to our room, for now."

Compa: "O…kay…Iffy…"

After they walked away…

"What was that, dude? You can't just ask something like that… They wouldn't agree…"

T.O: "Maybe…maybe not…worth a try, though…"

"You guys are weird…"

"Got that a lot before…"

"By the way, you said you wanted to speak with me about something right?"

"Yeah… if our timing is right, you're going to have an adventure with Kuro about a year or two from now, **in another universe**."

"OH... May I ask how I have that honor?"

"Not exactly honor, you know. You're going to have a hard time, but with Kuro, it'd be easier. Also, you'll turn back into your 17-self."

"Wait what? I will be de-aged?"

"Don't worry, when you return back, you'll be back to normal."

"Okay, that's alright. But why me?"

… "Adam is **not your real name** right?"

… "You know?"

"The Creator has his way. So, you should pack up and tell your family now. They would be extremely worried if you suddenly disappear."

"That's fair. So, one year from now?"

"Well, Kuro and Neptune's next adventure will take 19 days and it will take place a few months from now, so I think one year. When the teleport happens, I will tell you, okay?"

"That's fine to me. Anyway, I think that's all for me?"

"Yes, that's all. Also, about the hot spring…"

"No way I'm participating."

"Why not?"

"First, all CPUs will be there. Second, the gender ratio is unbalanced. Third, my wife might kill me if I go there."

"Fair point. Suit yourself. Let me walk with you out."

"Alright. Lead the way."

* * *

?, ?, IF's POV

Why did I agree to that?

Compa and I have come to Kuro's room, much to my protest, and did as T.O asked us to. Well, it's true that Kuro didn't do anything, aside from **hugging my Compa** , but still… Mature Histoire even changed the guest room to his previous room too, which means the bed is fit for all three of us…

"Wakey-wakey sleepy head."

Compa's voice… It seems it's morning now. I try to open my eyes, but for some reasons I can't.

"Is it morning already? I don't want to…" That's my voice, but sounds…older.

"Hehehe, you look so cute when you try to go back to sleep, IF. But we need to wake up now. It's already 8 in the morning."

"…"

"Alright, I do this, and you wake up, okay?" Then I feel something pressing against my lips. It's wet, sweet, and my lips are full of it… Then it leaves my lips, and my eyes suddenly open by their own. In front of my face is Compa, beautiful and cheerful as usual, laying right next to me. She is smiling as her eyes are staring at me.

'I' pout: "You don't have to do it to wake me up, you know?" My face is probably pink now, because: "But you're so cute. I can't help it."

I noticed that she is wearing a pink nightgown…Nightgown… I remembered that we both wore pijamas last night, and she never wore a nightgown before. Doesn't mean it didn't fit her though, she looks great in it, but…

Wait, if she's next to me, then… the feeling in my lips…

Both of us start sitting up and getting out of bed, then I start walking to the wardrobe. It has a full-body mirror on it, and I look at my reflection. Or… Kuro's wife's reflection. I'm looking at a mature self of me, with black nightgown on, my hair is a bit of messy since it's a bit too long, my curves look thinner than mine and her chest… I'm so jealous now. Even if they're not too big, they're noticeable.

So this is what T.O told us before. This is one of the peaceful moments of Kuro. But why am I looking in my other self's view now?

 _Do you want to see the view of Kuro? The other person?_

'Well, if you put it that way…Wait, I thought you're with Kuro in that time?'

 _No. During the time Kuro lived with you two, we weren't there. We decided that we let him have his life in privacy, for the time being. You're watching it as a flashback now, so don't worry about interrupting their life._

'Oh, then… where is Compa? Is she…'

 _Well, I think we should separate you two from your other selves, for better conversation._

Immediately after, I'm pulled out of mature-me and from Compa's side, Compa. We float to each other instantly.

Compa asks first: "So this was our room in Kuro's previous world? It looks lovely. Can we decorate like this in our room, IF?"

I blush a bit: "Well, maybe… But…" I mumble: "Maybe later…" I shout to T.O: "Hey, how long do we have to watch?"

 _That's your choice. But I think the maximum would be a day._

"I think that's enough." Then we hear someone knocking on the door. The past IF, or PIF, walks to the door, opens it, and greets Histoire.

"Oh, Histoire. Good morning."

Histoire smiles: "Good morning to you as well. Kuro asked me to wake you girls up, but it seems you are ready for the day."

Past Compa, PCompa, after changing to her regular clothes, notices Histoire: "Good morning Histy! Do you know where Kuro is?"

Histoire: "He is cooking right now." Kuro? Cooking? "He didn't want to wake you too early, since you had done a lot of work last night. And his real reason…"

PIF blushes: "Yeah, I can guess. Anyway, about our kids…"

Histoire: "They're with him right now. Do you need anything now?"

PCompa shakes her head: "We will be there for a few minutes. You can go ahead." Histoire nods and leaves.

After about 10 minutes of preparation, our mature selves start walking to the dining room. There are few people in the room already: toddlers Schwarz and Weiss are waving their arms excitedly in their chairs, don't remember how it's called, the chair specific for small kids, with the pink Dogoo bouncing on the table and making dog-like features, Histoire is talking to someone on the phone, and Kuro is making a few more foods…while wearing an apron in place of the lab coat…

Compa giggles: "Kuro looks so funny in the apron."

I ask T.O: "I'm not judging, but how good is Kuro when it comes to cooking?"

 _Good enough. I mean, he's 20 years old, he needs to fill his stomach by his own sometimes, you know._

"Fair point."

 _Also, combining with the knowledge of the victims before, it helps him a lot._

"Also, what's about the apron? That's not like him at all."

 _Nah, that's just him fooling around. Just for some laughs._

"Make sense."

PIF walks to Schwarz and brings him up: "Who's my little baby?" He smiles cheerfully when he sees his mother and reaches his arms to her. The same to PCompa and Weiss.

Kuro walks to the table, plates of food on his hands: "Glad you two have waken up. You had quite a night yesterday."

PIF: "Yeah, but it's still usual stuffs, just…more and more things occurred."

PCompa: "What about you Kuro? Did you have a great night?"

Kuro: "Same as usual: being chased around by both sides."

PIF facepalms: "What did you do?"

Kuro: "Don't blame me. They just decided to."

PCompa giggles: "You have rotten luck with people, don't you?"

Kuro shrugs: "Maybe. Well, we should enjoy our meal before it runs cold. Histoire, you join us too."

After the breakfast, with lots of stories and laughs, the family goes out of the Basilicom and heads to the nearby park. Kuro uses his morning there to play with his children with PIF and PCompa, and talk with the citizens who are there too. In the afternoon, they just walk around the city and help people while bringing Schwarz and Weiss with them.

Compa looks very happy, but sad at the same time: "They are so happy with other. It's a shame that they're separated now."

I talk to T.O: "Is this his best moments? Because I don't feel like so."

 _He doesn't play favorite in this one. Every moment he spent with his family is and always will be his best moment. Nothing could top that._

I nod. Then the scene changes to… Neptune and Nepgear's rest place. At Neptune's, her katana is stabbed right on top with her bokken, and Nepgear with her beam sword. The whole family is there, the kids are asleep on their mother's arms, the background shows that it's sunset. Only the sounds of the leaves flowing with the wind can be heard. , and Kuro are having solemn looks on their faces now.

"Uh, T.O, this is…"

 _I said 'peaceful', not 'good' moment._

"Really?"

PIF walks to Neptune's grave: "It's been a while, Neptune. From the time you guys were gone, people have met a lot of bad things. Monsters rising, people being killed more, and nothing can really stop them for a time. But, now, with Kuro, we can rise Gamindustri back to its glory time again. Just you wait."

PCompa: "Yes, like IF said, we're returning our world back to the one you girls had been keeping with your power. Even with you gone, we will always remember what you have done for us all."

Kuro: "I have taken your role as the sole God of the Gamindustri, and I will follow your dream to the end: I will make a world where people will live peacefully without constant scaring all the time, and protect everyone with all of my power. Rest in peace, and let me continue your work."

Everything suddenly blurs at this point. Compa calls out T.O in panic: "What…what's happening? Why does…"

 _Compa, calm down. It's nothing to be scared about. You're just exiting the memory._

That calms down Compa: "Oh. I was scared for a moment."

 _Don't worry, we'll never put you in harm with this. By the way, it's time for you to wake up now. It's morning in the current world._

And after that, we wake up.

* * *

Weekend, after hot-spring event, was planning to do so, but maybe in the future, Neptune's POV

"Man, I really hoped the boys would come too. Then the event would be more entertaining. Why didn't you force them to do so?"

Don't even bother Neptune. Kuro had a bad time with it before and he's knocked out, and the gender ratio is too unbalanced. And we thought that we should let you have more freedom when we're not there.

"But the hot spring is a MIXED one. That's it, next time I will pull them in, no matter what."

You can try, but I won't write it down.

"OH COME ON! That's unfair! I did that for all the readers out there. You should be grateful about my efforts for you all!"

Noire interrupts our conversation: "Neptune, stop talking with him. Even though I have to agree though, the boys deserve something for what they have done for us. But it's not like I want to…" She mumbles at the last part.

'She is speaking it out loud! Don't try to hide it!'

Let's just say that… I don't like how she acts like that. I do like Tsundere like her, don't get me wrong, but overacting like that… You better fix that, Neptune.

'Why would I do that? Why don't you tell Kuro to do so?'

I have some proofs about your…

'DON'T YOU DARE! THAT'S OUR SECRET! You are not spreading it out!'

Noire notices how I am acting, and how my face looks like, she asks me: "What are you two talking about?"

I wave my arms in panic: "Nothing, nothing concerns you after all! Anyway…" I have to change the subject, so I turn to the whole group. "We should go back to my place now. We have some games to catch up!"

Noire looks at me disapprovingly, but then drops it: "Well, I suppose so. You have done a lot of work, unlike before."

I pout: "Hey, my 'Don't you dare! Damn, nearly got you'. I did my work all the time, before too!"

Vert smiles: "Well, you did your work, only when Histoire yelled at you."

Blanc says in her slow tone: "We have to give her credits, though. She did her work more that before, her reward should be something like that." Thank you, Blanny!

Suddenly Weiss' N-Gear rings up, she looks at it and says, in surprised: "A message from my father!"

Broccoli asks: "Kuro woke up, nyu? What did he send you?"

Weiss looks at the message, then frowns: "This is it, huh?"

Everyone is giving her a question look. Nepgear asks: "What did he write, Weiss? Why are you…"

Weiss gives her N-Gear and Nepgear speaks it out loud: "If you girls receive the message, then go back to Neptune's place. Time for the final information. But, take your time to have fun first, I can wait. Sign: Kuro."

Uni speaks: "Final information? That sounds serious."

Ram: "That message would be more serious if the last sentence is not occurred. You ruined it Kuro."

Rom: *nod, nod*

Weiss sighs: "So, anymore plans before we return?"

The past crew is having worried looks towards… Nepgear? Marvy says: "We don't exactly have one, but what about the others?"

The Oracles, IF, Compa and 5pb. shake their heads. 5pb. says: "Not me. My schedule is free until the Deity of Sins is gone."

Cave: "And I'm with her."

Broccoli: "Broccoli don't have anything to do, nyu."

Red: "Me neither."

I turn to Magic: "What about you?"

Magic shakes her head: "I suppose I should follow you. The members can handle by themselves without me. This piece of information seems very important."

Mature Histoire is having a grim look on her face, and I try to cheer her up: "Come on, Big Histy. Don't be so down like that after our fun time.", which fails miserably. She says: "No, we should return now."

I want to ask more about it, but then drop it and lead everyone out.

When we enter the meeting room, Kuro is sitting in the middle, his hand is holding a rusty sword, and sitting next to her is a woman we have never seen before. Brave and Schwarz are already there.

Kuro: "You girls are here, sooner than I thought."

"Well, everyone doesn't have another plans, so we decide to head back here instantly. We don't want you to be alone for too long now, shall we?"

Kuro: "Appreciate your concern. Now, you all may take a sit now." My attempt to lighten the mood fails again.

After everything has settled, Kuro says to the woman: "You should introduce yourself first."

The woman nods. She turns to us: "Greetings everyone. My name is Uranus, one of the Goddesses before your generation. I was asked by Kuro, to give you some info about how to defeat Deity of Sins."

Blanc says in surprise: "You are Uranus? THAT Uranus?"

Vert turns to her: "You know something about her?"

Mina answers: "Her info was in the library, in a little bit further back. The record said that she, along with the other Goddesses managed to seal Dos away, but with the cost of their lives. I'm surprised that Kuro found her. Where did you find her anyway?"

Kuro: "In the depth part of LAN Castle. With this sword right next to her…" He's mentioning the sword on his hand. His tone is a little bit too dark.

I point to the sword: "If my guess is right, that sword is the thing that sealed it, right? We just have to do it again, right?"

Kuro shakes his head: "No, not 'seal it'. Vaporize it would be a better choice."

Noire: "Is that… a little extreme?"

Kuro: "Note here, I'm talking about Dos, not Arfoire. We will modify the sword to have two purposes. Anyway, Uranus, tell them Dos' weakness."

Uranus nods: "Its weakness is anything related to positive feelings. ANY kind of happy thoughts would do the trick."

"That's awfully sounded like Overlord Momus' weakness."

Kuro: "That's darkness for you. So, what's your happy thought?"

"You mean my desire to have unlimited supplies of pudding until I fall into food coma?"

Noire 'You typed a lot of time with her name, you're trying to do it again? Maybe…' looks at me uninterested: "If that's what we need, then we would have easily defeat her from the beginning."

Uranus: "One person's desire is not enough. You need to gather all of your strongest desires and unite it to ensure your victory. And it's not even guarantee to defeat her completely."

Red: "Well, to me, my strongest desire is to find the best collection of wifeys."

5pb.: "Singing for a global audience."

IF sighs: "You girls…"

Nepgear: "If that's it, then it's simple." Everyone is looking at her. "Our will to protect Gamindustri. Like Kuro, who is trying his best to protect his family and his friends, we want to protect the world we live and love. That's our strongest desire."

"Aww… Nep Jr. has grown up so well. I'm so proud of you!" I hug her, which makes her jump a bit, but she returns it after: "Hehe, my big sister is praising me…"

Uni: "Well said, Nepgear."

Ram: "You look way cooler after that, Nepgear!"

Rom: "Uhm…So cool…"

"But what will be the price?" A question, from Kuro. Everyone is confused. Nepgear asks: "What do you mean?"

Kuro: "I mean what I said. You remember my story, right? I had to kill a person, in order to save the others. My price is his life and **my life.** What will you do? **Will you save this world's peace without an innocent's death? Or will you sacrifice anyone for it?** "

Chika outbursts: "What kind of question is that? There's no way we let anyone die because of the world peace."

Nepgear raises her hand: "Chika, let me do the talking."

Chika: "But…"

Vert holds her hands: "Let Nepgear do it. I think she has the answer."

Nepgear pulls her chair closer to Kuro: "Kuro, I know you had a dark past, that made you be careful with everything. But, you **were human before, you had no power during that time.** You had no choice back there, only one correct path is open for you and you had to take it. But, that's our difference. We have a better choice here, and we will take it. No matter how it looks, it's wrong to take a person's life to achieve something that's relevant to him and he has nothing to do with it. This is my answer: We'll save this world, and protect everyone's life from harm."

Kuro and Nepgear are staring at each other, Kuro with his left eye glowing with darkness, Nepgear with our symbol in her eyes and determination in it. We feel the tension filling in the air. Then, everything returns to normal, Kuro lays his back to his chair, his eye has returned to normal, and it has a feeling of…relief in it. He says: "Thank you for your answer. I'm satisfied that my work has grown fruit. What about you, Schwarz, Weiss? **Have you got rid of your hatred towards Nepgear?** "

Everyone shouts: "WHAT?" and looks at the mentioned people. If they feel uncomfortable with it, they don't show it. Schwarz says: "You're correct, Father. Thanks for clearing everything."

Weiss: "For your question, yes, we have got rid of it for a while. I'm grateful that our time won't happen again."

"Wait, wait, wait… Hold up. You guys hated Nepgear? She did nothing wrong, right?" They didn't answer. "Right?"

Kuro answers: "Not exactly. We don't hate her, not personally. It's her actions that we hated."

Uni looks worried: "Did Nepgear… **Your** Nepgear…do something wrong?"

Kuro looks at everyone, we're having looks of doubts and fears in our eyes now. Kuro puts the rusty sword on his legs: "Tell me, what's the problem you could tell when you saw this sword?"

Chika looks at him: "Problem? Is that because it's too rusty?"

Kuro: "No, the problem lies on what its core power is."

Kei: "May I ask what it is?"

Kuro: "Take a guess."

Nepgear takes a guess: "Sharicite?" No respond.

Uni: "Nuclear reactor?" Neither.

Rom: "Magic?" No.

Ram: "Come on! Tell us already!"

Kuro suddenly stands up and points the tip of the sword… **right before Nepgear's face, just a millimeter before it hits her**.

Nepgear was too surprised and terrified to do anything, but we stand up instantly and point our weapons to him. Brave asks first: "What's the meaning of this, Kuro?"

Kuro looks at Brave: "Don't worry. No blood will be spilt in this room."

Kei: "We may believe that you're an ally, but we cannot take all of your words that they're right. Explain what you're doing now."

Kuro looks at Kei, then looks back to Nepgear, who is shaking in her fear, then: "Uranus, tell them how you…empowered the sword."

She looks reluctant, but she says: "Along with me, there're three more Goddesses. We weren't able to fight Dos before we had the sword. But, to use it, we had gone through an agreement. And that agreement was…"

Emerald looks at her, and realizes something: "Uranus…The sword's power…is the CPU's lives, isn't it?"

Vert looks at her in surprise: "That cannot be it, right my little sister? Surely there's another way to…"

Uranus stops her: "No, your sister is right. I had killed the other Goddesses to seal Dos' away, with my own life as well. But you can see, it's not enough. She has come back."

Everyone is having looks of horrified in their face. I try to connect the dots, and…no…it can't be, right?... Nepgear is too naïve to do something like that…

Kuro: "Your fear is right, Neptune. In this moment, our Nepgear chose… the dark path… and…the other CPUs…had fallen because of her."

Nepgear is crying now, because of the fear of nearly being stabbed, and the review of horrible truth: "No, no, no…"

Kuro continues: "She managed to seal the Dos, like Uranus here, and after that she hid somewhere because she thought the world would be better without her. But… a year later, she was corrupted by the Dos itself, and started controlling the monsters and killed anyone that's unfortunately in her way. That happened for two years before I was teleported there. You know the rest…"

Mina asks him: "But then…why did you help her now?"

Kuro: "Because, our Nepgear picked the wrong choice, that's all. She never wanted the world to reach its end. After I managed to destroy Dos for good, but she's slowing dying, she confessed to me. She regret everything she had done, and she hated herself for letting Dos control her body and restrain her control over her body. She wished she could undo everything. She asked me to tell anyone who's alive that: she didn't ask for forgiveness, but she wanted us to remember what the CPUs had done for them. I had no reason to hate her, she's just a normal girl without her power, but the others were not so forgiving." He turns to the past crew: "So, that's her last words. I hope you understand her after that."

They look at each other, trying to comprehend the story. Then they lower their weapons, and Marvy says: "We believe you. That makes sense for everything now. Nepgear may have killed the others, but she's a good girl at heart."

PRed: "My wifey may have done bad things, but I know that, somewhere in her she's still herself."

Tekken: "It's all the Dos' faults, not hers. People will forgive her, for sure."

CC2: "Thank you, Kuro, for telling us the last truth."

Kuro nods, then looks back at Nepgear, who is trembling because of everything: "You see, Nepgear. We're always by your side. You should ask us to help you, don't try to take the problems by your own. You have your friends and your family to back you up. And about this sword…" He lifts the rusty sword up, in his left hand a black-purple sword appears which is similar to the rusty one, and he swings the rusty one to the black one, shattering the former. We jump in surprise, not because of the similar of the black sword, but his sudden action, that's all.

Then a box appears, the pieces of the sword fly into it. When the box closes, Kuro gives it to Nepgear, who is still scared, but stops crying: "Nepgear, I will help you in rebuilding the sword. This time, we'll use the Sharicite we're holding, it will be the core power of the sword so that it won't backfire at any of us, or anyone with a good heart. But for now, I want you to hold the box and rest, the story is a bit much for you to take. When you're ready, we'll begin." He turns to us. "If you want to help, feel free to say it." He looks at Uranus: "You can go now. Thanks for your help." Uranus nods and disappears.

He was about to go out, but Magic calls him back: "Wait. You need to explain about that sword."

He still has the sword on his hand. He raises it up a bit, examines it: "This one? It's the rusty sword when it came to full power. Don't worry about it, I have full control over it." He makes it disappear and leaves the room.

After that, everyone lets out the breath we held unconsciously. I then walk to Nepgear: "Nep Jr., are you alright? Speak to me gal." I try to lighten her mood. The story is a lot to take, especially Nepgear.

Nepgear looks at the box in her hands, then wipes the tears on her face: "I'm fine, sis. But I need some time to think about it."

Uni walks next to her and lifts her arm up: "Come on, let me lead you back to your room."

Nepgear says thanks to Uni, and they start walking out, back to our bedroom.

If only…

*Head smashes to the table*

'Woah, what's that? Dude, I thank you for not writing the sentence, but why are you…'

No, not that, the previous one…

'When Nepgear and Uni went out? What's the matter?'

What about Brave?

'Brave? OH! You mean…'

I will have to apologize him later…

'Nah! No need. He knows about it. Uni is just luckier than him, and he accepts that.'

But…

'Just let it slide, don't worry. Besides, it's his love live, not yours.'

Marvy suddenly asks mature Histoire: "How much did you know about this?"

Histoire: "Which one? You might need to specific it."

CC2: "All right. First, about Nepgear being corrupted?"

Histoire: "I only had suspicions about it before, being confirmed by Kuro 7 years ago."

Tekken: "About him having the sword?"

Histoire: "Right after he killed her and took it."

PRed: "Did you know how he reacted when he found out the truth?"

Histoire: "He said he's relieved because Nepgear was still Nepgear. I think that's enough for you to understand."

They nod. I look at everyone, and they're still trying to swallow it. Well, time to go back to little old me.

"Well, that's the story guys. How about some games to lighten up the mood?"

It works, for one part.

Noire scolds at me: "Are you kidding me? After that and you want to…" She was stopped by Histy out of everyone. Histy looks at me: "Neptune, can you do me a favor? Lead everyone who wants to play to the main room." She turns to everyone else: "The others can go somewhere else, doing their own things. I will make the pool, the one in the animation during the R-18 Island event but in the Basilicom with IF, Compa, Peashy and the Candidates…, you can join with me if you want." And she floats out of the door.

Everyone is having a surprise look on their faces now, even mature Histoire. IF says first: "What…just happened to her?"

Compa: "She looked like a different person just now."

Magic takes a glance to mature Histoire: "Did you do something to her?"

Histoire is thinking. Then she answers: "I'm using Neptune's way to speak here. I think she nearly fried her circuits and she needs to cool it down. There's a few times like that with me before, and Kuro gave me some cold drink for that."

I look at her: "…I didn't know you could make a joke."

She turns to me: "If he's not in serious mood, he's like you, but he also tried not to make me mad at the same time. He sometimes even pulled me to do some shopping with him, much to my protest."

Blanc asks: "But you enjoyed it?"

She smiles: "It's a good time, for sure. Even when I said I had work, he just threw all of them into his personal hammerspace and pulled me out of my chair. He insisted that I shouldn't work too much for my own good. But spending time with him made me relaxed at the same time."

Red: "May I ask how good he is in bed?"

That sudden question…Histoire's face is completely red. "W…Why are you asking that question?"

Red: "I heard that you slept with him before right? I thought you have done more than that…"

Including me, everyone is blushing hard now. Vert, however: "OH MY! You have to tell us, now. Did he do something with you?"

Histoire shouts in embarrassment: "NOTHING I TELL YOU! He asked me to do so because…" She calms down for some reasons. "No, you know why already." Oh.

Vert immediately drops it: "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think that through."

Histoire waves her hand: "It's fine. He slept with me because that's the last sleep for him in 7 years. He felt a bit lonely, so he asked me to do so. It's just a help of a friend, nothing more."

Not wanting to be more depressing, I pull every CPU in the room: "Now now, no need to interrogate Big Histy anymore. Let's play some games to cool our head now. And cut the story now, mister. I think this goes far enough."

No need to tell me twice.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 end.**

 **Yeah, hope it sastify your thirst for this chapter. (If you have it).**

 **Last of needed information are reviewed. Next chapter will be the... wait, I'm sorry. There will be an epilogue chapter that'll foreshadow the next story I will write. Wait for it.**

 **Nothing else to say. I will see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Final Battle! Changes from the original

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, this story and the future ones. Everything else mentioned here belong to their respective producers.**

 **OK, this is the last chapter of this story. However, there'll be an epilogue chapter in each of every story I will make, including this one. And mind you, all stories will connect to each other in one way or the others.**

 **Without further notices, enjoy reading chapter 11!**

* * *

West Coast Island, or WCI because there's no name for it, I think, Kuro's POV

You're wondering why I'm here, right? To find materials to rebuild the Gehaburn? To fight dangerous monsters? Or to vent out some stress? Well, none of them are correct, or completely right. Gehaburn only needs its former self and a powerful core to reach its fullest, however we need to have a failsafe for it. So we put the Sharicite in the handle and put tons of protect systems in it, combining with my power to make sure no one can misuse it, or cause an accident. Luckily we have Uni and Schwarz for it, they are good at dealing with programming. You're saying I'll do all the work? No, I won't. And if I want to, I can't, since that's not my strong side. And Nepgear is only good at building hardware, the systems she has to ask the others' help. We spent nearly a week to build and test it in everyway, so that everything is on set. About the dangerous monsters, maybe I will find and kill some, but that's not my main focus. You see, if you remember, Adam has invited me to visit his family, whose members are in the village on this island. And I do not want to decline him, since I heard from him that his family is excited to meet me. So, after we have done with the handle, I told the others to rest for a day, and now I'm here.

I was just landing on the island recently. I gave the boat driver a thank, and now I am walking to the village. During the travel, I saw a few people who gave me weird and curious looks. Well, I'm wearing my lab coat, walking around with it is not exactly normal. But someone actually recognized me, and asked me about my motivation in saving the Goddesses. And then, more people came to me and started bombarding me with questions. Luckily no one asked about my origins, but this was so embarrassing. Unlike 5pb., who's normally shy around small group of people but very confident in front of many, I'm the opposite. That's why you saw me dealing with my group very well, but not with these curious citizens.

After a while, they stopped and returned to what they're doing. I let out a sigh when no one was looking. Or at least… I thought so.

"If I didn't know you, I would say you're too young to sigh like that."

I look behind me, to see a woman in her 30s. She has short red hair with a silver headband, orange eyes. She wears a white tank top with blue and white jacket, skirt and shoes with similar design to the jacket. She also wears fingerless gloves, black knee-high socks. And she has D-Cup chest, much to my confusion.

I bow to greet her: "Hello lady. I assume you're Falcom?"

She smiles: "That would be me. Adam is right about you knowing me. You sure have a rough past."

Did Adam tell my story to Falcom? I thought he only told it to his family. "So, Adam has told you about me?"

"Yes. He also told me that you'll come today, so I decided to go and meet you. It's a bit late, but welcome to my village."

"Thanks for your warm welcome. So, can you lead me to Adam? I don't think I should make him and his family wait."

She giggles: "Don't need to worry about it."

* * *

She then leads me to a normal house, which I guess it's Adam's. Falcom goes and opens the door immediately, it seems she's familiar with Adam's house, or this is hers? Then I see a small boy, about 5, running towards us.

"Mama, you're back!" 'MAMA?' Then he notices me. "Who is this, mama? Your guest?"

She smiles and kneels to pick him up: "He's Kuro, your father's friend. He's here to visit us."

He looks at me, then smiles: "Nice to meet you, sir. I'm **Hiro**! You're the one Papa told about a lot! You look so young!"

I smile, on the outside: "Nice to see you, too. And thanks for the compliment." And I rub his hair, which makes him giggle.

On the inside, though…

'Did both of you know about this?'

 _Recently._

The same.

'Really? And I didn't know?'

It's a surprise, okay?

'Well, can't argue with that. But this shocks me, a lot. You need to give me something for this.'

Nope.

'Damn. Worth a try though.'

Falcom notices me spacing out a bit: "Are you okay, Kuro? Did the travelling tire you out?"

I turn to her: "Nothing like that. By the way, where's Adam?"

"I'm here." When I ended my question, Adam walks from the inside to us. He reaches his right hand to me: "Nice to see you come and visit us. That's very generous of you."

I shake his hand: "Well, I can't ignore my friends, right? So, shall we head inside?"

After we enter the living room, we sit down on the sofa and Falcom comes into the kitchen to prepare some drinks, and Hiro sits right next to Adam. Imagine it when your friend visits you, nothing special. Then Falcom comes out and brings a tray of tea glasses. She puts it on the table and sits next to Hiro, and we take our drink, with my thank to her.

Anyway: "So…you're a couple?"

Adam nods: "Yep. She is my wife, why?"

"Well, I thought you're a driver, so your wife might be someone else, not an adventuress like Falcom."

She giggles: "Well, he is an **A-rank hunter**. The driver part is just a part-time job."

… "I think…it should be the opposite."

Adam laughs: "Yeah, many people told me that's weird, but I got used to it. And we live in the same village, so…"

"That part I can understand. No wonder I haven't found her anywhere else."

Adam gives me a curious look: "Oh. You mean you could have met her before?"

"You're talking about my past, or my time here?"

Adam: "Your time here."

"It should be when we met Uni, we would meet Falcom after that, and she would join us in the future. But it seems like she has a family to protect first, so…"

Falcom asks me: "So you have met me in your place before?"

"Yeah. But Adam didn't actually exist before. So, you're a normal adventuress, I guess?" I shrug.

Adam: "So, some people who exist in this universe won't be there in another?"

"Yes. I'm the example of it. I'm nowhere in the original timeline, so…"

Falcom: "Also, I noticed that you **looked** at my chest before. Why?"

Adam looks at me: "Dude, I know that…"

I stop him: "Nothing like that. Because the Falcom I knew before has one size smaller than you, so I was confused. Knowing you're her wife confirmed it for me."

Falcom giggles: "So that's why. I thought you were…"

I sigh: "I still have the mentality of a 20-year-old boy, okay? Even when my real age reaches over 40 already. Can we cast this aside?" I need to change to topic. "So, does many things change around here when the CPUs came back?"

Adam nods: "Yeah. Things have been way better. People are having their hopes up, and our village's requests are being accepted now. Our life is getting better."

"Did the Goddesses announce my help when they…"

Falcom: "Yes. They did say about it. Did it annoy you?"

"Not in the slightest. But I hope they would let me tell everything later, after Deity of Sins is vanished."

After that, we just talk about normal stuffs, about family and such. When it's near sunset, we head to the seaport to take me back to Planeptune's City site. Before I say goodbye, I ask Falcom and Adam: "Are you two going to help us fighting the last battle?"

Adam: "I think my help before is enough. Falcom, why don't you come with them?"

Falcom gives him a surprise look: "Really? You don't want to meet them again?"

Adam: "Maybe in the future, since I have met them already. Besides, if both of us go, then who's gonna look after Hiro?"

"He has a point." Falcom looks at me. "And you also want to meet the CPUs in person, right?"

She thinks a bit, then: "Okay. I will take it. When is the last battle?"

"Maybe a week from now, or after we have fixed the blade. But maybe you want to meet them before that."

Falcom nods: "Very well. Oh, the boat is here. Nice to meet you Kuro." She shakes my hand. Adam does the same.

"Feel the same. See you again in the future."

* * *

After a few days, we finally finished the sword, and we called it Share Blade, since the name's called for the sword. In the day we finished it…

Nepgear: "We finally finished it!"

Everyone is cheering for it now.

Uni: "It takes us way too much time, but it is worth if it helps us fight Dos."

Ram: "Yeah! We can beat the big meanie and save Gamindustri now!"

Rom: "Uh huh! *nods*"

"Well, it's done, and we can fight her now." Everyone looks at me. "But then, who's going to hold it after that?"

Uni looks at me: "You want to keep it, don't you?"

I scratch my head, and smile nervously: "Well, it's because of my last form…"

Ram says instantly: "OH RIGHT! You're going to use it, right? You have to use it, okay?"

Rom: "I want to see your last form… *excited*"

I look at them. Then: "Well, that's my intention anyway. About the weapon, because I use Gehaburn in my left hand, so I want to have Share Blade to dual-wield, to make me look cool…" My face is red from embarrassment. Everyone is laughing and I pout: "Hey! A man can dream about that, okay?"

Nepgear stops her laugh first: "You are the one to come with the idea. So I think you holding it would be the best solution."

Uni agrees: "Yeah. You help us a lot. Besides, the sword couldn't be in maximum power when it stays with us anyway. And consider it a reminder to us if you're continuing your travel."

Ram: "That's right! After what we have done with others, you should never forget about us, got it?" Rom just nods.

"I'm not planning to find a new home." They look at me in surprise. "My plan is: When all of this is done, I'll ask you guys to give me permission to change the Graveyard into a new land, where I create a lab to improve Gamindustri's technology and help the citizens. Of course, I won't side with any of you in your Share competition. And I hope you can compete in peace, okay? But it doesn't mean I will be here all the time. My adventure in another universe will never be completed, but I want to have this one as my new home. I hope we can go along with that."

Everyone shouts in agreement. It seems this world will be my home now. And I will protect it with all I have.

* * *

Nighttime

I'm standing at the balcony of the living room, staring at the starry sky. It's another calm night at Planeptune, when everyone is comfortable in their own bed.

"Quite…Peaceful…Calm…Isn't it the best, Histy and Mascots?"

"Quite so." I don't look back, but I know that Histy and the Mascots are behind me. Then they float next to me. Histy says: "You sure enjoy this a lot?"

I nod. "I always like a calm and peaceful night. The Gamindustri almost always has it all the time." I turn to her to see her in a purple nightdress. "So, you can't sleep?"

She shakes her head: "No, I was just taking a rest after the work."

I sigh: "You shouldn't push yourself so hard, you know. I have fixed Neptune's laziness in one part, so she has to do more in her work. And you can share it with her."

Histy: "I know that. It's just some small left, nothing I can handle."

"I hope so. By the way, what do you think about the new generation?" I ask the Mascots.

Black: "Well, they are something else, I guess. Most of the previous Goddesses were serious every time. Guess time has changed."

Purple: "But I think it can't compare to you, Kuro, being the first God and probably the most powerful CPU in the history. The fact that you can manipulate Share to the way you want is impressive."

I smile: "Thanks for your compliment. It was just a luck of the draw."

Green: "Don't be so humble like that. I mean, most of us would think darkness won't interact well with Share energy, but you're a living proof to deny that fact."

"I think you're right in one side. Because the Goddesses are… man, still can't pick the right words. They are the manifestation of everyone's happiness and faith, so they won't like the darkness much. I, however, was human, that's why I can interact to both Light and Dark with nearly no consequences. Well, except if I was dead before I could do anything." I shrug.

White: "So, may I ask, what's your relationship with the bigger Histoire?"

"Like I said before, we're just friends. Why do you ask?"

White: "Well, the fact that you made her into a normal girl tells me that you're more than just friends."

"I like the little Histoire than the human-sized Histoire, she looks cute. However, because of how it's too dangerous during the past, I had to give her something to defend herself, so I decided to give her a human body, since she could use magic well."

Histy says: "It seems like all of your actions, even when it's ridiculous, always have a purpose behind it?"

"Most of the time."

All of us look at the starry sky again, when one of the shooting stars is just passing by. I decide to ask: "Do you have any wishes?"

Histy seems to understand what I meant: "I just wish that everything will go smoothly."

"The same old Histoire I know and love. Well, I think we should hit the bed now. Night everyone." And I walk back in.

* * *

Final battle, just outside Gamindustri's Graveyard, Nepgear's POV

This is it. The day we finally stop the danger from the Deity of Sins from harming Gamindustri any further. All of us are in the Graveyard now, preparing to face the cause of all distress during these years. We are tempted to use our very best from the beginning, but…

Ram: "What do you mean by not using our fullest, Kuro?"

Apparently Kuro doesn't want us to go all out from the get go.

Kuro: "And risk killing Arfoire in the progress? Besides, Dos won't go down that easy, so we need to use our power right."

Magic: "Are you sure you can save Arfoire? I mean, after those years of corruption…"

Kuro: "If there's a chance, I will take it. She is a good person, and I won't let her die like this."

Neptune: "You know, with the way you talk to her like that, people would think you have some feelings for her."

Kuro decides not to comment on that.

Kuro: "Anyway, thanks for joining us Falcom. Your help is very appreciated."

Falcom, who is Adam's wife, smiles: "No, no. It's my pleasure to fight alongside with the CPUs to save the world."

Kuro: "Well, let's head to the deeper part of this place, shall we?"

As we enter further, the cold air starts getting colder and colder. And it's not the cold weather. It's the feeling of emptiness and the power of Dos overshadowing the area.

Everyone is affected by it, even us in our HDD forms, except Kuro. It seems he is used to it. Brave asks him: "Don't you feel the negativity in the air, Kuro? You look a little too calm."

Kuro turns to him: "Comparing to Heavenly Host, this is nothing. If we die here, we die. In there however, it will repeat over and over till you succumb to it."

IF: "Are you exaggerating it? I mean, you look fine…"

Kuro: "My death is only because I slowly lost my life due to absence of food, so it's not a big deal. The others were killed, quite horribly I must say."

Ram shouts: "Bah! It's in the past, right? Let's just focusing on our matter ahead, okay?" Thanks for changing the topic, Ram.

Emerald asks him: "But why don't we use the Share Blade right from the beginning?"

Kuro chuckles: "To give it a surprise." But then: "To be serious, we need a clean shot to use it. If we do wrong, it will counter the sword, which leads us to kill it along with Arfoire. Speaking of, we're here."

We're looking at an orb, covered in pure darkness. I ask him: "This is it? The DoS?"

Kuro nods: "Yes. DoS never has a real physical body. So when it's not possessing a body, it will be like this."

Schwarz: "Can you try to do something with it now? Maybe try to find Arfoire?"

Kuro: "I did try."

Weiss: "And the result?"

Neptune interrupts: "Hold on. When did you find her?"

Kuro: "Seconds ago."

… OH right! "You stopped the time to do that, right?"

Kuro: "Yeah. I did find Arfoire's soul's location, however I couldn't reach it, or couldn't without risking anything. We need to destroy DoS before doing anything else."

"AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU CAN NEVER DO IT." The ground starts shaking, the orb starts morphing into a new body. And it looks…

"It looks so freaky!" Red, ladies and gentleman.

Schwarz looks at our sisters: "Have you seen this form before?"

Noire: "No, she looks like a dragon when she transformed. This one looks more human, but still…"

The DoS looks at us: "YOU FOOLISH GODDESSES. YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP THE INEVITABLE? I WILL BRING YOU DOWN, ALONG WITH THIS WORLD."

I feel a little fear, but I shake it off: "No, we won't let you do that. We're here to destroy you and prevail over your influence."

DoS: "SUCH FOOLISHNESS. LET'S SEE IF YOU AND THE HUMANS SURVIVE THIS, IF YOU CAN." She then sends numerous orbs of darkness to us, but then they're blocked by a massive barrier.

Kuro is raising his left shining hand: "You know, next time, don't do the obvious moves like that. It's too predictable."

It seems now DoS notices his power: "YOU…YOU'RE NOT LIKE THE OTHERS…YOUR POWER…I HAVE TO DESTROY YOU FIRST…" It raises it right hand...

'Everyone scatter. Now!' We all complied to Kuro's advice and separate to different directions. From DoS' hand, a beam of darkness fired to him, completely shattered the barrier and consumed Kuro in it. Or at least, that's what we saw in that little moment.

"Very powerful. Very dangerous. You live up with your name very well." We look up a bit to see Kuro, or we could say, **his last form.** His armor is like in his God form, but his left half is black, and there's some kind of silver armor plate on his chest with the heart symbol on it, black in left and white in right. Think of it as in Falzar armor, the chest plate, but instead of his symbol, it will be the heart. He is now having wings unlike his God form: he has three angel-like wings in his right, and three demon-like ones on his left. The right ones are easy to imagine since they're classical types, the left ones they are kinda like the vampire's wings. His lower face is covered by a black and white mask; his right eye has our symbol but his left one is covered by a red round optical goggle. And he's dual-wielding two katanas. He is releasing aura that's rival the Dos' power, even more powerful.

Dos is surprised if its voice tells it all: "YOU…YOU'RE NOT HUMAN…YOU'RE NOT A GOD EITHER. YOUR POWER IS TOO MUCH FOR THAT…WHAT ARE YOU?"

Kuro: "Most people called me a god, some called me a monster. I'm the manifestation of both Light and Darkness. I'm the best friend to my friends, and the worst nightmare to my enemies. But, deep down in my soul, I'm just a normal human who wants the best for everyone. I am **Hybrid Heart**. I am the Savior of Gamindustri. I bring happiness to people, and today, I will send you to a place you'll never disturb anyone again." His swords start glowing white on the right and black on the left. He then crosses his swords and swings it to DoS, which creates a X energy wave and strikes to DoS and causes it to roar in pain.

We're nearly speechless when we saw that. He is powerful, but with this form, he really shows what he's capable to. But I thought he said he used Gehaburn in this form? Maybe it's the 'surprise' part? Brave and Magic then instantly run to DoS and strike a few successful hits on it while it's dazed after Kuro's attack, but then shakes out of it and starts blocking their attacks. We break out of our surprises and start throwing everything to the Deity. Our sisters join with Brave and Magic and attack it. But then DoS, through the darkness around it, starts creating clones to fight us. Even the monsters which is influenced by its magic starts targeting us as well. We have to divine our force to fight them. Us Candidates are fighting some of the clones ourselves, while the members from Kuro's past also dealing with the rest. The others are fighting the monsters so that no one's distracted from their target.

I and one of the clones strike each other with our own attack. Even when it's just a clone, it still has power with it. Uni and Emerald are fighting another two, but they have to constantly keep distance with them. Luckily Emerald has a lot of stun-lock spells for Uni to easily shoot the clones. Rom and Ram, even though they look younger than the rest of us, are holding their own pretty well. The past crew, plus Falcom, has more experiences than the rest of us, so they can push back the clones easier than us.

Surprisingly, Schwarz and Weiss, even though they have transformed, are helping the others in fighting the monsters. With Schwarz's constant swings with his massive scythe, combining with Weiss' magic, they can help clearing the monsters faster. And the others also have lots of area attacks, so they still can hold on for a while.

Kuro also joins our sisters to fight the real DoS. They constantly attack it, leaving it no time to rest. Even when it manages to deflects one attack and attempts to counter it, Kuro jumps in the way instantly to either take the damage or deal an attack that forces it to defend again. His wings are also his weapons as well: his angel wings can send feather projectiles and deal a lot of damage, while his demon wings can either become a shield when putting them in one surface, or become blades which can float and strike on its own. His own attacks are fast enough that, for each slash, there's another hollow slash following it, dealing the same damage. Once in a while, he will jump back out and pulls out dual revolvers and starts shooting without a pause to reload. They have forced the DoS to float on the sky and start firing at all directions since there's no limitation in hit directions. His goggle sometimes sends out a red laser that's as big as the goggle, which annihilates any darkness orbs the DoS sends to them.

But there's another surprising. We're expecting that we have to fight for like, half an hour. However, just 10 minutes after the start, DoS starts looking weaker and weaker. Then, Kuro dashes towards it and sends a cross attack again, causes it to fall to the ground. The clones are dissolving and the monsters are fleeing, so we start heading to the DoS. It lays on the ground for a few seconds, then tries to use its arms to push itself up.

DoS: "NO…IMPOSSIBLE…MY POWER…WHERE IS IT?" Then it looks to Kuro: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Kuro's left hand starts glowing, but in black: "You think you're the only one can use darkness? There's a difference between me and the Goddesses: I was human, so I can interact with both darkness and light at the same time. So, what have I done? I just have to take your power, and directly fire it back at you. In the end, I don't drop a sweat since you're just fighting yourself the whole time."

Everyone was dumbfounded by the explanation. No wonder he can stand up against anything, he just has to make his opponents fight oneself. Then Kuro teleports right in front of the DoS, grabs its neck and lifts it on the air. "Also, I know that you use darkness to cover yourself, since your power cannot work well with a body, and I found out that this is Arfoire's body. So, my objective is to dissolve as much darkness as possible, so we can rescue her."

'Nepgear, pull out Share Blade and stab her, now!' I heard his command, but…

'Wait, you're going to save Arfoire, then why…'

'Don't think, just do! I will explain later.'

'But…oh right. You can teleport.' I then summon the Share Blade and thrust towards Kuro and DoS. And I was right: Kuro instantly vanishes the moment the Share Blade nearly touches him, and the blade stabs the Deity instead. Right when the blade reaches half way through the body, it starts shining brightly that causes me to cover my eyes with my free hand, and the DoS is screaming in pain.

"NO…MY POWER…YOU…IF I'M GOING TO VANISH…I WILL TAKE YOU ALL WITH ME!" The ground starts shaking, causing us to nearly fall on the ground.

Kuro reappears somewhere behind me, and shouts: "EVERYONE! Give Nepgear your power and your desires! It will help her defeat the Deity of Sins once and for all!" Then I feel something hit me from behind, but there's no pain, and I feel even more powerful. Then more and more come to me, as I heard everyone shouting their encouragements to me. I decide not to write the encouragements here. You can check it for yourself. The Share Blade shines even more brighter now, and DoS' scream is not pleasant to hear.

After a while, its scream stops, the blade stops shining as I pull it out. The lifeless body falls backward, but it's grabbed by Kuro before it falls to the ground instantly. Then, the body starts changing and shining, many features of darkness was gone. After everything is finished, we look at the body. It's the body of a woman, she has light skin and white hair. Her outfit looks like a witch-type: She wears a black corset with matching detached sleeves, a blue dress underneath it. You can search True Arfoire, it will give you the image.

Weiss asks Kuro: "Is this…how Arfoire really looks like?"

Kuro nods: "Yes. You're expecting something else?"

Schwarz: "Well, we heard how she looks from the Goddesses, so we thought she looks like an evil witch."

Kuro: "Well, that's her, when she was corrupted. And…" He stops talking, as a soul suddenly appears next to the body.

We look at it, and it starts talking: "Thank you, everyone. I was locked in my body for a long time. You saved me and the people from the influence of the Deity of Sins. And I also apologize to the Goddesses for fighting them for no good reasons at all."

Our sisters turn back to their normal self, and Neptune laughs: "Ah, don't need to apologize. It's not you after all. Besides, we should be the ones to say sorry since we only want to kill you in the first place."

Noire: "Like Neptune said. Also, you can redeem yourself by helping us rebuild the world back to normal."

Arfoire sounds sad: "I don't think I can do anything without…"

Kuro pulls out a book, which is brown and has a skull face on it. He talks to Arfoire: "I don't save you just for you to say that, you know." Then he starts chanting in a different language.

Arfoire's soul starts swaying towards her body: "Wait…what's happening…" The soul then goes right into the body. After a while, the body opens its eyes, revealing Arfoire's blue eyes. She blinks a few times, then pushes herself off the ground to sitting position. "What…How…" She looks at her hands, then she turns to Kuro: "What did you do?"

Kuro: "The same I did to myself. Because of the spell, I was able to cheat death. And it gave me plenty of power to screw around. But for now…" He stands up, and reaches his right hand to Arfoire: "Welcome back to the living world." She hesitates for a bit, but then grabs his hand, as Kuro pulls her up. She then turns around, and was about to say something, then…

"Yay! We saved the world! And we rescued a beautiful wifey too!" Guess whos. And no, I didn't type wrong.

Arfoire blushes a bit: "Thanks for the compliment. But I don't think…"

Kuro pats her shoulder: "That's Red for you. Now, let's go back to Planeptune, okay?"

The rest of us, including Schwarz and Weiss, turn back to normal. Then Neptune asks Arfoire: "So this is how you look like? You look hot!" But then she shudders, probably because of Noire's cold stare at her.

Vert: "She is right. If you're like this, then why did you look like an…"

Kuro stops her: "Don't ask that question. And to answer that supposed question, darkness always causes someone to be like that, just like in my case with my Dark form."

Blanc: "So if one of us is corrupted by darkness…"

Kuro: "Don't…" He doesn't sound mad, but tired. "I don't want to rethink about it, okay?" Schwarz and Weiss grab his shoulders to attempt to calm him.

IF: "Hey! We just saved the world. Don't bring stuffs like that up. We should…"

Neptune: "OF COURSE! We're going to throw a party at my place. Everyone will have to come, okay?"

Compa cheerfully says: "That sounds great, Nep-Nep!"

Ram cheers: "That's right! We're gonna have a party, and sleepover too!"

Rom: "Uh huh! A nice sleepover is fun…"

Neptune turns to Kuro and Arfoire, she looks smugly for some reasons: "Do you two have any problems?"

Kuro says: "First off, no I don't have one. Two: What are you trying to apply here?"

Neptune brings up her troll face: "Then how come you two still hold hands with each other?"

They look down, and true to Neptune's words, after Kuro pulled Arfoire up, they are still holding the other's hand. Arfoire immediately releases it and turns away in embarrassment, while Kuro looks a little bit confused.

Red smirks at him: "OH! You have some feelings for her, Kuro? I didn't know you're that kind of playboy!"

Broccoli: "Broccoli thinks he might have something for all of us as well, nyu…"

Vert: "Oh my… Don't tell me your lonely past made you do that…" Why, Vert?

Blanc doesn't say anything, but her eyes look like she's having something in her mind, probably to write for her stories.

Uni: "Kuro…you… I thought I had some respects for you…"

The past crew haven't said anything, yet.

Brave, who has turned to his smaller self, walks to Kuro and pokes him: "Are you feeling right, Kuro? Why did you…" But then Kuro smirks, an irritated one, crosses his arms, taps his right foot and looks to the sky. He stays like that for a while.

Arfoire, after snapping out of her embarrassment, turns worried when she sees him like that. Then she turns to me and asks: "What happened to Kuro?"

If my guess is right: "I think he's talking to T.O or the Creator, or both of them."

She has a confused look. Marvy gives her an explanation: "You could think that they're two other selves of Kuro. Or brothers, who look exactly like Kuro."

Magic says to Arfoire: "I will give you some explanations later. I want to ask you something in privacy, too."

Arfoire nods. 5pb.' N-Gear rings up, as she picks it up: "Hello… Oh, it's Histoire!"

Falcom tells her: "Can you open the camera setting so all of us can talk?"

5pb. nods, and the screen appears. Just think of it as any future video calls, when the screen just pops out. Two images fill in the screen, Histy and Histoire.

Arfoire is surprised to see two Histoire, not one. "What? There's two Histoire? How?"

Histy says first: "I'm glad that you're back Arfoire. It seems Kuro has outdone things again."

Histoire giggles: "That's Kuro for you. Also, welcome back Arfoire. I want to say more, however this call is just a confirmation about things there. I see everyone succeeds."

Cave salutes: "Everything is done, both Histoire. The Deity of Sins is completely vanished. Now, we're returning back to Planeptune."

Histy nods: "That's good. I will talk to you… what happened to Kuro?" It seems she notices him.

Emerald: "I think he's having some kind of conversation with them."

Histoire: "Oh, them. Okay. You should head back now. We'll talk later, okay?"

CC2 chimes in: "Wait. Do you two care to join our little party?"

Both Histoire: "Party?"

Tekken: "Yeah. Neptune is planning to throw a party tonight. We don't know where…"

Kuro suddenly snaps out of his daze and turns to the screen: "She can plan her party in the biggest restaurant in Planeptune. I have already told its boss about this. Then we'll have a sleepover in the Basilicom. Hope you two can make up your schedule and join with us."

Speechless, all of us. Then we remember we're talking about Kuro here, no logic could apply on him.

Histoire sighs: "Kuro… really?"

Kuro "Yep!" turns into Shanghai, and lands on Arfoire's shoulder, and says "Let's throw our party for our big victory tonight!" in Shanghai's voice.

…

* * *

Three months later, because I'm a bastard, MUHAHAHA, Kuro's POV

"I can't still believe everything just happened like that."

"Just believe it, Arfoire. That's what you get when you have me around."

Yeah, the Creator… I'm okay with it, though. Explaining three months of events is not a fun thing to do. Anyway, you can check the ending of Re;birth 2 for some basic information. There's a bonus though: it's about my influence to it. After our battle with DoS, the Goddesses fully announce my family's help to them, and my plan to create the Research Land on top of the Gamindustri's Graveyard. Most people, most, agree to let me do so. The others are not exactly in agreement. Why? They don't trust me since I also told them about my past and my power. They think I would overthrow the Goddesses, and still think that even when I told them that's not my desire at all. Well, different people with different opinions. Anyway, the research lab is up for about a week now, and we already got a few blueprints for technology updates for the world. And in 'we' I mean my family, Histoire, Arfoire and the ASIC. Yes, the ASIC. I decide to hire them. They're not bad people, they're just misguided and they don't have a best home, so I give them one. The Research Land won't be only used for pure researching. I have some plans to use the Land for another purposes, all of them are good mind you. And you're asking about the past crew? I let them decide their own life. They would sometimes go here to visit us. We cannot have two Histoire in one place, and Arfoire also needs a place to live too. And I explained everything to Arfoire, so she won't get anymore confusion.

"So, what're you going to do next?"

"Right now, just do the usual stuff and wait. Don't know when the next big thing will happen. Also, I'm leaving to Planeptune to ask Histy about some works. See you later."

"Later."

So, I'm in Planeptune's Basilicom now. I have just asked Histy about some upgrades she gave me to improve Planeptune in details so I won't make it wrong. I will ask the other Oracles as well. Oh, right. They're still there after the battle, not like the original timeline when they leave to improve themselves.

I am passing the door of Neptune's living room when…

"NO! I LOST! YOU GUYS ARE SO UNFAIR!"

"Neptune is out, and you two are next."

"Get real. None of you can fight me once Neptune is down."

"BUT YOU GUYS JUST GANGED UP ON ME! YOU'RE ALL CHEATER BELLY-EATERS!"

"Don't just give a clueless accusation like that. We just have the same goal in our minds."

… 'Creator?'

Yeah?

'It's time?'

Yep.

'Also, the end of this chapter?'

Yep.

… 'Damn.'

* * *

 **Chapter 11 end!**

 **I think I have to explain my story line here.**

 **The first Hyperdimension Kuro has traveled to happened after the Conquest Ending of Re;Birth 2, meaning all of the events you have seen in the game happened in that dimension.**

 **The second Hyperdimension, where this story takes place, happened after Re;Birth 1 and from the beginning of Re;Birth 2. I have seen a lot of comments and reviews from another stories that there's connection between the original games. And I want to say that, no it isn't. You can say the original Neptunia and MkII has connection, I may agree since I haven't played them, but between the two Re;Births, there's none. There're events in Re;Birth 2 dedicate that the start of Re;Birth 2 is different than Re;Birth 1. In my story, I have to change some events and delete a few so the two can connect.**

 **Also, if you're wondering what the Research Land can be a reference to, then don't think about it, there's none. I'm not good at creating names, that's all.**

 **And a little warning about my way of writing: happiness will happen nearly everywhere, even in the darkest moments.**

 **To StirDrem: You can recheck chapter 1. Schwarz's appearance is there.**

 **To Dark 7 Thunder: Thanks for your kind words.**

 **So, nothing else to say. I will see you all in the epilogue chapter of ReWrite the Past!**


	12. Next step to the future

**Disclaimer: I only own my stories and OCs. The others are belonged to their respective producers.**

 **This is the epilogue of the ReWrite the Past. Most of my next stories will be crossovers.**

 **Nothing else to say. Check out this chapter for yourself!**

* * *

Research Land, the living room, third person's POV, view this in chibi form

At two sides of the table sit three people. The first one on one side of the table is a little doll in a blue maid outfit with big red ribbon on her head. She is focusing on the table before her, or rather, the objects on it. At the other side, there're two girls in young age and they look similar to each other. The older one who's directly opposite to the doll has red eyes, short blue hair. She wears a pink dress with red ribbon with white stripes behind her waists and similar designed mop cap. She has a pair of bat-like wings on her back. The younger one also has red eyes but short brown hair. She wears a red dress and vest, with pink shirt underneath. She has a pair of wings I'm sorry ZUN but who drew her wings? No disrespect but I see them like tree branches than wings that has 7 colorful crystals arranged on them. The older also focuses on the table, but she looks more relaxed than the doll. And the younger girl is having an excited look on her face. No one is making a sound now, and the tension between the doll and the blue-hair girl is high. Then the older girl moves something on the table and…

"Checkmate."

The doll slams her hands on the table, which only makes a cute squeaking sound, the tension vanishes: "HOW? THIS IS THE TENTH GAME ALREADY!"

"YAY! Big sis wins again!"

"Fufu…" The older girl puts her hand before her lips and smirks: "No matter how much you challenge me in **chess** , you'll never win."

"NO! I DEMAND ANOTHER GAME!" The doll stands on the table and swings her arms around, apparently she's not pleased with the result.

"I think you should take a rest first, Kuro. You've played for 3 hours straight already." The three look at the direction, a silver-hair girl in dark blue maid outfit with an apron is holding a tray of tea bottle and three teacups on it. She's bringing the tray to the table.

The doll starts lying down and smashing the table with her hands and her feet, which doesn't dense the table one bit. I think there's a word for it, but I forgot when I wrote to here. "NO! I DON'T WANNA! I HAVE TO BEAT HER!" She points the finger to the girl.

The maid sighs, and puts the tray down and starts pouring the tea: "You know that's pointless when you try to challenge my mistress in chess, right?"

The younger girl picks the doll up and hugs it: "Come on, Kuro. Cheer up. You can beat her in other things, right?"

The doll is still sulking over her loss: "But…but…"

"You still want to change the inevitable, father? I thought you said not to fight it."

"That's the fate-affecting events, I won't fight it. But I can't stand that I cannot win a chess game to her!"

"Now, now, father. Besides, what did you call us for?"

* * *

Change back to normal form, Kuro's POV

I sigh, float out of Flandre's hug, which she pouts a bit, and change back to my normal form. "I called you to give you some orders when I'm out of here."

Schwarz asks me: "You're going to another universe?"

I nod. "Yes. It's another adventure."

Weiss: "But don't you think you should rest first? It's just 6 months after your 19 years in Ultradimension."

For those who don't understand, I have gone with Neptune when she was pulled into Ultradimension by Rei after chapter 11. And I went with the flow of Re;Birth 3 to the true ending. After that, I spent my time to improve the Research Land more and more.

Oh, and if you think they're the real ones, then no. They're just the copies. However, I gave them the original personality and **the power** of the real ones, and another failsafe in their minds telling them they're just copies, but they can act like the real ones. So, either they can be like the original, or they can act OOC depending on the situation. Though I personally said to them I like the original way more. And they're not the only copies. I have made a lot, each for every person existed, including fiction ones. They're in the tubes in the sub-dimension. You're saying I'm cruel to them? No. They are just maintaining tubes. They can go out whenever they want, but I suggest them to stay there, so that they can spring into actions in fullest power. For now, Remilia and a few Touhou characters are out, so I challenged her in a chess game. And, you see the result above.

I shake my head: "No. Besides, the Creator told me that there's something special in this one. But he won't teleport me there. **Someone will summon me to them.** "

Remilia looks at me curiously: "And you will just let it happen?"

"What's the point of adventuring if you avoid everything? And the Creator said that this universe is crucial for the future."

Sakuya asks: "So how long are you going to be there?"

"My guess is a few months or so. But the flow of time is different so I don't know. I will sometimes call back, don't worry."

My children nod at my words. Then Schwarz asks me: "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, actually. I want you to NOT interfere with the CPU's problems until everything goes down."

Weiss widens her eyes: "What? Why do you say that?"

"It's like when I asked you to not give our past to them too early. You can help them later on, but for now, stay hidden. I will give more instructions in the future."

Schwarz gives me a 'weird' look: "How can we stay hidden?"

"You will see soon. For now…" I stop a bit when I hear a girl's voice. She is talking, no, chanting something. And I know why…

I chuckle and look at everyone: "Well, guys. Hate to break it to ya, but… I am getting summoned now. So, remember my orders, okay?" As soon as I finish the sentence, a portal appears right behind me, a bit of force is trying to push me in, but I shrug it off easily."

Schwarz: "It seems so. Oh and…" He throws me **a sword handle**. "It might help you. It was modified by Cerveau (from Megaman Zero 4), so you can do Zero's stuffs too."

"Say my thank to him, I'm appreciated."

Weiss waves her hand: "Goodbye father! And buy us some souvenirs, okay?"

"I will! Don't worry!"

"Be back soon. / Yeah. Have fun! / Good luck out there."

"Thanks everyone." And I step into the portal.

'Well, another adventure is waiting for me.'

'Let's see how the people there are going to handle me, one of the overpowered person in history.'

'You are going to see how I'm changing the events there and making it as good as possible.'

'Prepare yourself.'

…

…

' **Halkagenia.** '

* * *

 **Yep! Spoiler for my next story.**

 **So the next one will be the crossover between Hyperdimension Neptunia and Familiar of Zero. If you're thinking: "If only Kuro is summoned to Halkagenia, then shouldn't it be only Familiar of Zero's regular fiction?" then no, he's not the only Neptunia character to be there. You will see.**

 **Also, if you remember all of my chapters, then you can guess the first one who's from Neptunia, other than Kuro, will be there. And if you can guess who it is, then you'll know he's NOT an OC.**

 **To StirDrem and the others: An apologize for the chapter 11. It's kind of rush, since I skip timeline like that. I will try to avoid it in the future. Và đúng vậy, mình là người Việt Nam. Mình khá là vui khi thấy có bạn cùng nước thích Neptunia đó. Mong rằng là bạn sẽ thích thú với những câu chuyện mình viết sau này.**

 **This is the end of ReWrite the Past. I will see you guys in the next story!**


End file.
